A Doctor's witchy wolf
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: "Dumbledore must die for bringing me back here," "I know what you mean, but even a color blind idiot like you can see that, that woman must have been the by product of a..." To find this and more look into the story.
1. The path to the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

**This is not a rewrite of anything. It's just an idea that keeps bouncing in my head. I'll be writing in it for a while so yeah...**

Prologue: Path to the beginning

I walked a lonely path through the forest near the Dursley's house. Today was the day…two years ago…I lost everything thanks to that damned old man. Tears streaked down my 15 year old face…two years ago I had been happy in the arms of my lover as my brother became king of the pirates…two years ago Albus Dumbledore tore me from my surrogate family. I felt to my knees in the clearing that I had claimed as mine. My guardian, best friend, and all around happiness Yukina sat down next to me. Her large frame shrinking so that she could fit into my lap. I stroked her white fur as tears slowly trailed down my face. Her wolfen features the only comfort I had at the moment other than the ring that rested on a simple necklace around my neck. My fingers curled around the black band as She spoke, "Another year has gone by Kai…I…I miss them too, but we have to be strong."

I nod sadly as I remember what happened…

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I laid in my room after Vernon had left. My body bleeding and broken. Tears streaked down my face as I stare at the sky...The moon was full tonight and a beautiful blue. I just wish I didn't have to go through this...this isn't a life. I just wish I could find a true family...true friends...get away from this Voldemort and Dumbledore business...I want to be loved. I yelp as bright light filled the room and I was transported into a grove of large trees. The tress were bone white with white apples hanging from their limbs. I stood up and ignored the pain as I reached for one. A lithe hand picked the apple I was reaching for causing me to stiffen and turn only to gasp. A woman stood there with a sad smile. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was a beautiful pale white that seemed to glow. Her eyes were a dark silvery blue with small gold flecks. She spoke in a soft, mystical voice that reminded me of a first year raven named Luna, "Hello little one. My name is Lady Luna though you may call me Luna..."_

_"Where am I?" I ask after a few seconds once I realized I was staring._

_"In my grove...in the lands of the moon," She answered with a soft smile, "Come child we have someone we need to meet,"_

_She held out her hand and I took it after a few moments. Warmth radiated from it and all the pain in my body seemed to fade away. She gently led me to another area where a large ancient oak sat. We took a seat under it and she handed me the apple. I took it slowly before I began to eat it...this is really good! I ate it quickly causing her to laugh before taking the core away and handing me another. I ate this one slowly before asking, "Why am I here?"_

_She seemed to smile sadly before answering, "Because my friend and I wish to offer you a way out. You see if you were to continue living as you are you will die before your 18th year...we are going to give you a way out of this and grant you your wish."_

_"Why me?" I ask after a few seconds._

_"Because you've gone through more because of the fates games then you should have. We wish to offer you a way out of them...for a while," She trailed off at the end._

_"You mean I may have to go back one day?" I ask causing her to nod grimly, "Then why offer at all?"_

_"Because," A smooth, male voice said from the side, "We want to give you a better chance at life and actually find your soulmate. We also want to give you a chance to be happy and if in the event you do go back you can survive while fucking over a manipulative bastard and a monster,"_

_The man was a tall with tan skin that wore no shirt. He had a long black beard with grey streaks. He had gold pieces braided through his hair. His eyes were a bright sea green and the scent of the sea followed him. He wore black pants with large boots and a sword on his back. He had a bunch of tattoos. I considered the offer and realized there was nothing to lose so I nodded. They smiled before my body became small and it all became dark._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I laid in the arms of my new mother and listened to her sing. The door was wrenched open by a man with cruel eyes. My mother stopped singing and gave the man a tired smile, "Davide come meet our new daughter, Kaileara-"_

_"You were supposed to give me a son you damned woman!" The man yelled as he stalked over to me._

_The man took me from my mothers arms causing me to cry. He shouted and raged for an hour before he began to walk away. My mother yelled, "Give her back!"_

_The man chuckled from the door as he looked at my bed ridden mother. He spoke in a harsh tone with greed in his eyes, "I'm going to take your failure and put it to good use. You will never see her again Arianna."_

_I cried as the door was slammed shut and I was tossed into the arms of a nearby man in white and blue._

* * *

Next flashback

* * *

_"You will stay in here and read until I come back," The man I had to call father shouted._

_I glare at the man that I am forced to call father as he walked away with whip in hand. My five year old body hurt from the wips that had been used on me. I growl after I knew he was gone and waited for all of them to go to sleep. Once I was sure I shove the books away and stood up. I ignore the pain that seared through me as I began to rip things to shreds and make sure everything looked like I was kidnapped. I even wiped some blood on some stuff to make it look like I was being injured. I ran over to my old bed before I quickly take the bag full of beli, food, and clothing from under it and open the huge window. I walk over to the door and walk out before shutting it softly. I walked with purpose through the silent mansion as I made my way outside. I exit the house and walk through the front yard where the guard dogs watch as I pass and seem to smile and bow. I pat the biggest one on the head as I get onto it's back. It's black fur hiding the blood that seeped into it. I hold onto it's collar as I whisper, "Let's get out of here Hakushi."_

_The dog nodded and ran over to the fence and jumped over it. He ran swiftly, but made sure not to make any moves that would jar me to badly. We went to the forest and I could feel the freedom fill me as we stop at the forest line. I got off of his back and smile at him just as he placed something on the floor. He spoke in a grizzly voice that I had grown to know, "Take my youngest and be free princess. The masters would have killed her for I had fed her the devil fruit of the snow eagle fruit. Be safe my friend."_

_I nod and hugged his neck just as the pup awoke. She open her eyes and spoke in a clear voice, "Papa what's going on?"_

_He kneeled down next to the pup's whose fur was as white as snow, "I am protecting you and the princess. Keep her safe. I love you pup."_

_She nodded as her eye grew sad, "I will papa."_

_"What is your name?" I ask after a few minutes._

_"Yuki," answered Hakushi, "Her name is Yukina,"_

_I looked down at the pup as Hakushi stood and began to walk away. I smile sadly as we watch him until he fades from view. Yuki sniffed before looking at me, "Now what?"_

_"We go to become free. I've read books that said Pirates are the freest people," I say causing her to smile, "We're going to become pirates, but first we have to find a place to sleep,"_

_She nodded before saying, "Alright...Kaileara what's your dream?"_

_"To become as free as possible," I say, "I want to become a pirate...maybe even the queen,"_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" A black haired boy with freckles about the same age as me yelled._

_I at the age of 8 glare and say, "Ashferd D Lunar Kaileara!"_

_He glared back as the blonde boy I used to see around town when I was still a noble said, "Ace she's just like me."_

_I stare at him just as Yukina growled from her place next to me. She put the bird she had caught for our dinner. I spoke after what seemed like an hour, "I recognize you, but who is he?"_

_"He is Ace and I'm Sabo," He answered before glancing at the bird._

_"Nice to meet you," I say before asking, "Would you like to join me for dinner since you won't be able to eat that stuff."_

_I point to the mess on the ground and Sabo nods as Ace glared at me. I rolled my eyes and started a fire._

* * *

Next FLashback

* * *

_I block the bear's claws while glaring at the blonde, "Really Sabo you couldn't listen to me? I swear you act like an idiot sometimes!"_

_Ace snorted, "For once we're in agreement."_

_We dodge the next claw strike and I use the rusty sword I stole from one of the bandits to stab the bear in the gut. I scrambled back as it fell to the ground, dead. I sat panting and look at the two before sighing, "Wanna be friends? We kinda can't go through that and not be friends"_

_They stare at me before nodding. I snort as I began to pant. I pant lightly as I look at the sword and saw that it was broken. I threw it to the side with a curse and looked at the sky as Yukina appeared with bandages.I quickly started to bandage all of our wounds just Sabo spoke, "So now what?"_

_I roll my eyes once I got done and felt pain in my side. I ignore it as I took a seat and set the unused bandages next to me as Yukina glared at me with disapproval. I heard a gasp and look over at Ace to see him pointing at my side. I look down to see a lot of blood before shrugging, "What?"_

_"Your hurt and bleeding," He said, "How are you not collapsing or something?"_

_I shrug, "The man that I had to call father for the first few years of my life did worse. It doesn't bother me."_

_He blinked and stared at me in shock as if this was the first time he had really seen me. I blink as he took the bandages and with Sabo began to take care of my wounds. I stare at them in shock and felt something warm settle in my heart...is this what it feels like to have someone care about you...it feels nice._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt warmth and wondered if the bandits had come followed me after I beat the shit out of them...why were they weak enough for a nine almost ten year old girl to be able to defeat them...I mean I know I'm not a normal girl, but come on!...wait someones coming. I open my eyes slowly as the door opened. I look at the woman who entered and saw that she had dark green hair and brown eyes. I blink as she started to speak, "_Thank goodness you're awake. I thought that you may not have woken up from the wounds on your body."__

_I blink again before sitting up and ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through me from my wounds. I look her over and could tell she wouldn't harm me, so I didn't have to be to defensive. I spoke in a respectful voice, "May I ask of you your name miss? I also would like to ask as to why I am here because all I remember after getting injured is collapsing."_

_"My name is Makino," She answered causing me to almost smile, "You were discovered on the edge of town by a young boy who with the help of his grandfather brought you here. What is your name and how did you get hurt?"_

_"Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer and sigh, "I was fighting a group of animals that had decided it would be a good idea to pick on me. I had just defeated the leader, a tiger, when I fell of a large cliff. I was walking through the forest to find a way back up the mountain to where I was staying when I was ambushed by a couple of bandits...I beat them up, but got hurt worse in the processes...I guess it made my memory of the way back fuzzy so I ended up collapsing...Ms. Makino are you okay?"_

_She looked so shocked and angry...hm maybe I should be scared. I felt shock go through me when I was hugged by the woman. I struggled not to move and was unsure about what to do. She spoke after a few moments, "I am surprised you lived after that..."_

_I shook my head with a chuckle and mentally winced at the pain that shot through me, "Nah that wasn't to bad. The man I had to call father did worse on a daily basis...so I'm okay...where am I Ms. Makino?"_

_"Just Makino dear," She said, "You are in my house though I bet you're hungry so let's go to my bar and I'll make you something,"_

_I nod and get up. The pain was bad, but not to the point I couldn't move around. I followed her out of her house and into a bar where I took a seat. I watched as she made the food and drank from the glass of juice she had given me. I look to the door when it opened just as she set the plate of warm food on the counter. A black haired boy and an old man walked in. I watch as the boy froze and then exploded into questions, "_"...Your so amazing! You survived a lot of battles! Who did ya fight? Are you a bandit? Can You show me how to fight?..."__

_I held up a hand and he stopped. I shook my head lightly to stop the ringing in my ears before answering the boy, "I have survived a lot...though not many of them were battles. I fought a bunch of animals before falling of a cliff and then fightin a bunch of bandit's that ambushed me," He started to smile and honestly the boy reminded me of a puppy, "I am not a bandit because why would other bandits attack me," He nodded, "I could show you how to fight, but your just a little kid so you need to get a little stronger before I even try," He pouted at that, "Though you should always try to find your own style."_

_"What were you doing on the mountain?" The old man asked._

_He looked kinda like an old bear or gorilla...damn I shouldn't get distracted, "I live on it though I can't remember where I live now due to the fact I never came even close to this village...where is this place anyway?"  
_

_"This is Fuusha village," The boy answered, "Does that mean you're going to be staying with us until you can find your way back?"_

_I thought it over before nodding, "I guess if I have a place to stay and heal...sure."_

_"You can stay with me until then," Makino said causing me to nod._

_"Thanks Makino," I said, "It means a lot that you would be willing to help a stranger," I turn to the little boy, "What's your name puppy?"_

_"I am not a puppy!" The boy shouted, "I am Monkey D. Luffy!"_

_I blink before deadpanning, "You act like a pup," I then grin at the boy, "Though a baby monkey could work."_

_He pouted and I rolled my eyes as the old man spoke, "My name is Monkey D. Garp."_

_I froze and recalled what Ace had said about the man with that name...I take a closer look before saying with difficulty as I try to stay neutral, "You're a marine."_

_"You would make a good Marine wife," He commented._

_I growl under my breath...why do I have a feeling I would both love and hate this man?_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I heard Luffy come into my room earlier than usual. I blink sleep out of my eyes and stare at the kid before kicking him out to get dressed. I had been training earlier so I had taken a shower before my nap...I yawn as I head out of my room after grabbing a few daggers...why couldn't I find the one Garp gave me during his last visit...hm oh well I'll search for it later...hm what Luffy talking about...pirates coming to visit...eh maybe they will have a few good stories...wait did Luffy just say he knew them...wow the kid can talk we're already at the docks...that's one big ship...the wood work is amazing and all built with care...wait what is Luffy doing?! I stare at the boy as he started to shout as he stabbed my dagger into his face under his left eye, "Now you have to take me with you!"_

_I growl under my breath as I walk over to the pup. I growl under my breath as I took the dagger out of his hands and put it on my belt before picking him up and saying, "Luffy you idiot how many times have I told you not to take my daggers."_

_"Kai let me go!" He demanded, but I ignored him._

_I turn to the pirates and ask, "Are you heading to the bar? If so follow me,"_

_I headed towards the bar with Luffy beating his fists against my back. It didn't even hurt. I bid greetings to the few people that liked me when the red haired pirate that seemed to be the captain asked, "Who are you? How do you know Anchor?"_

_I snort at the nickname for Luffy," My names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm the pups adoptive sister."_

_I nearly giggle as Luffy froze before cheering about how I finally acknowledge that he's my little brother. The pirate spoke after Luffy went back to beating on my back, "My name is Shanks Le Roux. I am the captain of the redhaired pirates."_

_We soon reach the bar which I kick open the door and say, "Makino Luffy did something stupid...again with one of my daggers."_

_She sighed and walked around the bar. She looked at the men behind me as I set Luffy down. He pouted as Makino scolded him and took him into the backroom. I follow and sat at the door as she fussed over Luffy before walking out of the room. Luffy fell asleep from the blood loss while I listened to the conversation outside of the room, "Hello Makino," Shanks said._

_"It's good to see you again," She said while the sound of glasses clinking and more footsteps enter the room, "What brought you to the island this time?"_

_So Shanks has been here before...he also knows Makino...so he must be nice. __I heard a small grunt as Shanks answered, "The usual. Who is the girl that was with Anchor?"_

_"Luffy?" Makino said, "Her name is Kaileara. She lived with the mountains until she came to Fuusha. I guess she lived with some of the bandits up there,"_

_"How did she come to Fuusha if she lived with the bandits?" Shanks asked._

_Makino sighed and said, "She was in a fight with a bunch of animals on the mountain before fall of a cliff as she fought the leader of the band before encounter some men in the forest that she fought. She ended up at the edge of town, passed out. Luffy found her and Garp brought her to me. The doctor fixed her up. The thing is she woke up a two days later when the doctor said that she may never wake up again. She even ignored her injuries."_

_"How can she be alive?" I heard a few whisper and nearly snort._

_"She said that the man she was forced to call father did worse on a day to day basis before she ran away," Makino answered causing the men to go into uproar, "Shanks she's been abused and yet I can find no scar on her except on on her back. It was jagged and seemed to be carved into her skin. It ran right across her spine!"_

_I wince when I heard a few murmurs of respect and awe just as Shanks said, "She is one tough kid than. How old is she?"_

_"She said she was 10," Makino answered causing another uproar._

_"Ten?!" Shanks shouted causing me to wince again, "She looks like she's six for shit's sake!"_

_I snort lightly and walk over to Luffy and lay down. I heard the door open a few minutes later as I slowly fell asleep. I felt a gentle, calloused hand and smelt the scent of Saki, steel, and something else touch my face. I blink blearily and caught a flash of bright red before I felt the days training cause me to fall asleep again._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I watched as Shanks ignored the bandit though I could tell he was only doing it to keep everyone safe. I sighed in relief as the man ran left with his buddies. I listened as Luffy yelled at Shanks before running off. I took one look at the man that I was quickly seeing as a father figure with a sigh. I took off without another word and found Luffy about to eat an odd fruit. I took it away from him and spoke, "Pup what are you doing?"  
_

_"Eating," He sniffed, "Shanks is a loser,"_

_I shook my head and said, "The only reason he let the banddit do what he did was because of us."_

_"What?" He asked._

_I sigh and say, "Shanks didn't want us to get hurt from the fight that would have happened so he didn't do anything to fight back...if the banddit comes back with Shanks here and we're outside it will be diffrent."_

_I heard him laugh as I ate the fruit. It tasted really bad, but I ate all of it before feeling intense heat rip through me. I heard Luffy yell and turn to him as I grip my stomach. I hissed out at him to get Shanks as I collapsed. He ran off and I lay on the ground, staring at the sky as I wait for them to come. I nearly to tears from the __pain that ran through me when they reached me. I saw a worried face as a hand touched my head. I felt my body being picked up, but ignored it as I pant and slowly began to whimper. Shanks murmured soothing words as I whimper, "It hurts Shanks, it hurts really bad."_

_He looked very upset as he ran faster. I listened as he said, "Hold on Kaileara everything will be alright. Just hold on."_

_I passed out after that as I nodded._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt the need to get up sometime later. I moved and followed that feeling as I jumped out of my window and ran towards the nearby cove. I saw Shanks in the water with Luffy, but he only had one arm. I nearly growl as I jump into the water and my body expanded. I heard a gasp as I swam towards the two. I reached them as Luffy sobbed. I growled out, "How the hell did this happen?"_

_Shanks stared at me in surprise as Luffy babbled. I growl comfortingly as I got them to hold onto something on my head and took them to shore. They let go and I nearly collapse as I turn back. I felt someone picking me up and heard yells as we were taken to the doctor. Shanks doctor helped us out and I shivered on one of the beds as Luffy lay next to me asleep. I look at Shanks and ask, "Please tell me the bastard who caused this is dead?"_

_He nodded, "The guy got eaten by a sea king...a big one. It got my arm when it tried to eat Luffy."_

_I sigh and rub my eyes, "I am at a impasse Shanks. On one hand I want to gut the serpent for eating your arm and trying to eat Luffy. On the other hand I want thank the serpent for eating the bastard...damn...oh well I'll gut it if I see it," __I heard him laugh tensley and cock my head to the side before asking, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook my head and I yawned lightly. He chuckled and said, "Get some rest you'll need it."_

_I nod tiredly and fell asleep._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I listen as Shanks and Luffy talked while trying not to get depressed. In the short time and visits that I've known Shanks, He became a father figure to me...I knew Luffy thought of him like that as well. I sigh and shook my head as they finished talking. I was surprised when Shanks bent down and handed me a sash while ruffling my hair, "Try to stay out of trouble and keep Luffy safe while you guys train hard."_

_I nod and smile, "I will and you had better be there when Luffy becomes the pirate king! I'll be by his side as a member of his crew and a Jack of all trades."_

_He nodded and I was surprised by the one armed hug as he whispered, "Remember that I'll always be here when you need me most."_

_I was about to comment, but he walked away. I shook my head and waved with Luffy. He soon spoke up, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"_

_I nod as I watch the ship disappear on the open ocean, "Yeah we after all have to prove that we're good pirates. You become the pirate king and I'll be the best of the jack of all trades you'll have on our crew...well I'll also keep your priorities straight and make sure you don't die."_

_He grinned and nodded, "Alright...Let's go train!"_

_I laugh as he took off before following him. I don't know what you mean Shanks, but I'll see you again soon hopefully._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat at the table when Ace came back. I look around for Luffy and when I don't see him I glare at Ace. I growl, "Where the hell is Luffy?!"_

_"gone and hopefully he won't be bac-" Ace began only for me to smack him, "What the hell was that for?!"_

_I glare at him coldly and say, "He's just a kid Ace..."_

_I began to walk away, "Where the hell are you going?!"_

_I snort as I walked out of the house and say, "To look for him Ace. He's just like us...you just have to look at him closely and see through his mask," I reached the door and looked back, "Until you can see without anger and hate...I will only be around because of Luffy. He is my little brother."_

_I ignore Ace as I left the house and searched for my little brother and future captain._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I helped keep Luffy safe as we defeated the pirates. I smile as Ace finally saw through Luffy's Facade and was able to see what I saw. We all sat around a tree trunk with four cups. I listen to Ace and say, "We're brothers and sister Now!"_

_We drank and I laugh._

* * *

Next Flash back

* * *

_I shivered as I ran around and tried to dodge Garps fist while growling, "I'll be a damned Pirate you crazy old man!"_

_He yelled while still trying to punch me, "You'll make a good Marine wife!"_

_I growl and transform into a badger before digging a large hole and popping back up as the man fell in. I panted before smirking as I shifted back. Luffy walked over with the two boys and asked, "Is he gone?"_

_I pointed to the hole, "He's down there. I managed to get him in there while he was chasing me."_

_They sighed in relief before screaming as Garp jumped out of the hole shouting, "YOU'LL BE BOTH A GOOD MARINE WIFE AND A MARINE!"_

_I look at the other three and shout, "RUN! Every man and woman for themselves!"_

_They followed and we ran for it._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swim out for an hour looking for the brother I knew was still alive. I climb up the cliff and shook my head at the two. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I stare out at the ocean. Sabo wasn't dead I knew that much, but he wasn't all vow to become the best pirates for Sabo. I nod and close my eyes just as I heard a light snore from Luffy. Ace spoke as I sat down and Luffy curled into my side, "Are you going to come with me or are you going to wait until Luffy's ready?"_

_"I'll wait until he's ready," I say while looking at the sky, "I made a promise to Shanks and to Lu. I'm going to protect the idiot and keep him alive long enough to become pirate king," I smirk as I glance at him, "Plus we need someone to keep him from crying, for Sabo,"_

_He nodded, "I'm going to set out soon."_

_I nod, "Just wait a few years before you do."_

_He nodded and we all fell asleep on the cliff with Yukina._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swam around Ace's boat and made sure it had enough wind before I half transformed back and stare at my brother, "Stay safe Ace."_

_He nodded while asking, "Keep Luffy safe and make sure you guys write."_

_I nod as I suddenly remember the present I made for him, "Ace..."_

_"Yeah?" He turned to me._

_I handed him the necklace I made him. The red beads glow lightly in the sun. He took them and put them on, "Use that to remember the good times when bad stuff happens."_

_I turn away and began to swim back as my body transformed back. I was so glad I could swim if I was in the form of an animal. I waved my tail before speeding back to Luffy. I knew he would be fine even if he may find something out there...something that would give him more family._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt vibrations causing me to wake up. I scented the air and turn to glare at my brother as we approached a whirlpool. I spoke in a deadly voice, "Luffy how in the name of Davey did you do this?"_

_"I tried to navigate while you were asleep and well..." He trailed off._

_"You got distracted didn't you?" I ask causing him to nod and I glare at him as we got closer to the whirlpool, "This is the last time I let you navigate you idiot!"_

_"Kai can't you use your powers to stop it?" He asked causing me to shake my head._

_"No," I say, "Lu I can't control the sea...well theoretically I could, but it would most likely kill me...the sea is an untamed beast...just as she tries to hold onto her treasures like a kitsune...damn it."_

_He nodded just as we were sucked inside the very thing we were talking about...mother fucker I was about to transform too. I felt weak as we entered the water, but I could still use my powers if I really tried. I saw Lu slowly falling to the bottom with his eyes closed. I growl and push myself over to him before noticing the food barrel. I shoved him inside and made sure there was plenty of air while closing the barrel. I felt light headed as I kick the barrel to the surface before looking for something to grab onto. I curse myself for not being able to shift when I was in the water unless I was in animal form. I felt pain hit me as I entered the swell of water. Debris hit me and I felt jagged pieces stick into my skin. I grabbed onto a nearby board before I quickly pushed myself to the surface just as I lost consciousness..._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I woke up in warmth, comfort, and smelt the scent of antiseptic...yuck._ Lingering pain, but not bad enough that I couldn't move zoomed through me. I shifted and heard a gasp. I slowly allowed my eyes to get accustomed to the bright light before opening them. I was on a ship...one that I knew because the doctor was apart of Shanks crew. He smiled as he helped me drink a glass of water before I spoke, "W-why am I on Shanks's ship?"_  
_

_He chuckled before saying, "We found you drifting in the calm belt on a piece of plank. You were bleeding badly from various scratches and pieces of wood sticking out of you. You were very lucky the captain wished to sail there before going into the GrandLine. Yukina began to get antsy the closer we got to you before finally flying off. The captain had us follow her and we found you bleeding very badly...your lucky sharks hadn't been attracted to the blood...or sea kings for that matter."_

_I snort and say, "I kicked the ass of the sea king that ate Shanks are the day before Luffy and I set sail...hehe I doubt any sea king will go near me now...as for sharks well they've always avoided me."_

_He shook his head before saying, "The captain has most likely been informed of your awakening. I am going to get something for you to eat...try not to move to much."_

_I scowl at him as he left the room. I could smell Shanks coming closer and could tell he was both worried and slightly pissed...damn this is going to be fun...I watch as he walked in with Ben. Both took seats, but Ben sat in a corner. I wave for a few moments until I set my arm back down due to the fact I couldn't move it well. I smile sheepishly as I said, "Hi Shanks funny seeing you he-"_

_"Why don't you tell me how you got hurt?" Shanks asked with his hands crossed over his chest._

_Alright he's pissed, so I said, "Alright let's see..." I trail off before remembering, "Alright well Luffy and I set off a few days ago I think...maybe...anyway I kicked the sea king's ass you know the one that hurt you a day before we set off," I could tell he was amused, but by his expression told me to get on to it, "Alright well I was navigating towards an island to see if anyone. I however hadn't slept in three days due to Luffy and getting ready for our journey," I could see his face become stone and quickly went on telling my story, "In my tiredness I forgot that Luffy sucks at navigating and get's distracted easily...anyway I went to sleep while giving him control of the boat to catch up on some sleep...hehe he got distracted and I was woken up by the vibrations going through the boat...Luffy had directed us towards a fucking whirlpool. We were talking and he asked me if I could control the sea...I cannot," They looked at me with raised eyebrows and I sighed, "The sea is untameable and to try would mean death..." They nodded and I continued, "I was about to shift when we were sucked in. I managed to put Luffy in a barrel and make sure it had air before I sent it to the surface. I was looking for something to grab ahold of when I was sucked into the whirlpool. I managed to throw myself from it after grabbing a board and swam for the surface. I managed to get to the surface of the water before I lost consciousness."_

_I waited for either of them to speak for a few minutes. I twitched as they continued to stay silent before Ben said, "Well you didn't die so that's good and Luffy is okay...I think well he is a strong boy now if hes anything like before."_

_I nod and Shanks shook his head, "Ben's right, so where were you two headed?"_

_"We were just drifting and looking for crew members," I answer with a soft sigh of relief, "I managed to convince him to at least find a cook, a first mate since I probably would be to busy to handle that, a swordsman, a__navigator, a sniper and maybe a doctor...though the doctor bit could of waited because the best of em come from either the northern blue or the GrandLine...after that we would get a chart and a long pose before trying to tackle the mountain and stuff,"_

_Shanks nodded, "That's a good plan, but it means you'll have to stay with us until either we meet up with Luffy or are close enough for you to sense him."_

_I smirk, "I don't mind that because it means I can get a bounty before him and maybe find a log pose or something...maybe even see Ace."_

_Shanks let out a laugh before I yawned. He spoke as the doctor walked in with a steaming bowl of soup, "Eat and then get some sleep. You'll need some rest if you want to do everything you said you would."_

_I nod and ate while asking about where we were. I heard that we were closing in on the mountain and smiled as I nodded. I laid back once I was finished eating and fell asleep without doing much else._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I snickered as I jumped onto the marine ship and began to move towards where they would keep their treasure. I found a group of men heading my way. They froze upon seeing me before one of them asked, "Who are you?"_

_I grinned a fox-like grin, "Me? I'm Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara!" They continued to stare at me, "Now since you're here I have a secret to tell you..." They come closer and I whisper, "I'm a pirate!"_

_They stared at me and I created Ice from the water in the air and nearby. The same one who spoke before asked, "Your a devil fruit user?"_

_I nod with a chuckle, "I ate the Luna Luna fruit...have fun!"_

_I sent the ice shards there way and ducked away from them as I created Golems to attack any marines. I easily found the treasure room and gathered all that I could in a special sack that I had for stuff like this. I painted a few symbols that would explode when touch by my powers. I giggle as I head up to the captain quarters and ransacked the place...gathering a few books on Haki and...sealing? Eh I'll find see what it is later...hm a secret room...let's see weapons of all kinds? Oh Shanks is going to be happy. I took everything before painting more symbols before heading back to the ship and putting my stuff in my room that Shanks gave me before I head towards where he is. He had just sent a few marine's tumbling into the water when I reach him. He took on look at me before asking, "Have fun and did you find anything interesting?"_

_I nod, "Can I make them go boom now?"_

_He snorted and nodded telling everyone to get back onto the ship. I helped by sending all the marine's that were on the ship back to theirs or into the water. I then looked at Shanks who nodded and I sent my energy to each and every symbol causing a chain reaction. Explosions rang through the air as we sailed away. I let out a whoop and giggle at the chaos that ensued. Shanks shook his head and said, "You really love explosions don't you?"_

_I snicker and nod before showing everyone the weapons that I collected along with the treasure. I took a bone white scythe, a katana, a pair of hunting knives, a bow and arrows, and a box of senbon. Everyone began to party and I managed to get some Sake._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I pouted as I stare at Luffy's first wanted poster before sighing. Shanks and the others laugh while the man, Mihawk raised an eyebrow. I glare at the males around me and say, "It's not funny! How the hell did he get this anyway? I mean he would of had to defeat a marine captain or something."_

_"He did little one," The man, Mihawk said causing me to twitch._

_"No fucking fair!" I nearly shout causing the men around me to nearly collapse in laughter._

_I growl under my breath just as Shanks ask, "Hey Mihawk you wanna fight right?"_

_The hawk like man nodded, "I do, but I will not fight you."_

_"Then why don't you fight against Kaileara?" He asked causing Mihawk to stare at him, "She needs some practice with her sword and I think it would benefit you after all you've never faced a fighter like her."_

_He seemed to consider it before nodding. I nearly cheer before grabbing my sword from a subspace pocket. He raised an eyebrow before asking, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"_

_I nod, "When I was young. I ate the Luna Luna fruit whereas my little brother Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit."_

_"I see. Get ready," He said causing me to hold the sword up loosely and get into a lose stance._

_We clashed in a few seconds and I gasped at the power behind the blow. I jumped back and we continued to clash. He seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. After three minutes I dropped to the ground from the sheer strength and skill he showed. My sword was three feet away and he had a sword at my neck. I gulp as he took it away and Shanks asked, "So how did she do?"_

_"For a beginner she did well," I smirk at the praise before frowning as he said, "However she doesn't seem like she should use the sword...perhaps as a backup weapon, but as a main weapon she would lose a battle quickly...perhaps another weapon...a scythe perhaps?"_

_I blink before summoning the scythe from it's pocket in space. Mihawk took one look at it before grasping it's shaft and began to look it over...he was murmuring something to low for me to hear before handing it back to me. I spoke after a few seconds, "What?"_

_"That scythe is not a normal one," He murmured, "Where did you get it?"_

_I blink before saying, "From a hidden weapon room on a marine's ship," I shrug,"It called out to me...why?"_

_"The marine's have been in possession of many ancient weapons. The one in your hand is known as the black scythe," He answered, "The reason it is called that is because if a Logia devil fruit user channels their energy through it, it will turn as black as the darkest night and their elemental power shall turn black due to the metal used and because it will also multiply the power of the element depending on how much energy is used,"_

_I heard gasps before I stood up. My hands grip the scythe with ease and I could tell that if I fought with it, I wouldn't lose it easily. I hefted the large scythe onto my shoulders before channeling lighting through it. The scythe turned black with dark energy crackling around it. I felt at peace as I turn to those around me before I took my power out of it. I lightly set the scythe on the ground as tiredness ran through me._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I fought against some of the pirates that we were fighting against. I felt the sting of a slash from one of their swords and glare as my blood slid down my side. I lashed out with my foot and knocked him back towards the yellow submarine. I jump back and take a deep breath just as I heard someone mumble, "Room."_

_I was surprised when I was dumped onto the ground next to a large polar bear wearing a jumpsuit. I jumped up when I heard Shanks yell, "Kaileara!"_

_I turn and saw him staring at me as most of the fighting stopped. I run towards him when I was surrounded by blue and then reappeared in the arms of the polar bear. I tried to get loose without harming the bear because it was really cute. I yelled loudly, "Get off of me! I don't want to hurt a cutie like you, so let go before I do!"_

_"Let her go Trafalgar!" Shanks yelled._

_I heard a chuckle and look to the side of the polar bear. A man stood with a furry white hat that had brownish spots on it. He wore a yellow hoodie with the attacking crews jolly roger. He had a nodachi in his arms. My fingers twitch...damn I want that hat. He chuckled again as he said, "Sorry Red Hair, but I can't do that. If she's that important to you I'm going to have to take her...besides that power of hers is interesting. Men let's withdraw...see you around Shanks-ya."_

_I struggle and kick to get free when I felt something prick into my skin. I began to lose consciousness as Shanks yelled for him to let...his daughter go...no it has to be the drugs or something...he hasn't said that before so it has to be the drugs._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I woke up on a bed in a metal room. I groaned as pain sang through my head before I looked around. I slowly got up and winced at the cold that shot up through my feet...damn it's cold...it's also pulsing lightly...hm where the hell am I...I walk over to the window to see fish swim by and realize I was underwater in that sub...well fuck Shanks is going to kill me when I get free. I jump when I heard the door open and saw the man...Trafalgar was it? walk in with the polar bear. I glare at him and tried to transform only for the pain in my head and side to stop me. I heard a chuckle as I try to stay on my feet, "You're an odd one. Not many humans are able to wake up not to mention stand up after the sedative I gave you. What's your name?"_

_I glare at him and stay quiet causing him to chuckle again. The bear padded forward and poked me causing me to stare at him. He spoke in the human language as he said, "My name is Bepo and he's captain Trafalgar Law...what's yours?"_

_Fuck he's too cute. I groan softly and mumble, "Kaileara. My name is Kaileara."_

_"What was that?" The man, Law asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_I glare at him and say, "Not happening Bastard."_

_He chuckled before beckoning the bear to follow him outside. The bear, Bepo waved before following his captain. I was about to move towards the door when it was locked...damn it's locked from the outside...fuck this is going to take a while. I took a seat on the floor and curl up into a ball. I press my face into the cool metal and nearly sigh as relief ran through me. I looked at my side and saw that it was bandaged...hm why would they take care of my wounds? I am a prisoner why did they do that when they could have killed me?...oh well I can't complain because they did that though I'm hungry...maybe I should annoy them until I get something to eat...nah it can wait until I sleep some more._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I glared at the bowl of soup on the ground...nope I will not touch that disgusting excuse for chowder. I push it away from me and move towards the window...nope I will not touch the damn thing...lesson learned from the first time...who the hell cooked that? It tasted worse than Luffy's attempt to cook boar meat...damn the man who did should be tied up and tossed into the sea. I heard the door opening and the shuffling of feet as well as a sigh. I turn to see the bear staring at the bowl. I asked, "Who made the soup? because I will not touch it not even if you tried to force me. I would rather go hungry."_

_I heard him laugh as he said, "Shachi made it. I'll go tell the captain."_

_"Wait," I begged causing him to turn to me, "I was wondering why someone bandaged my wounds when you could have left me to die. So why?"_

_I saw him nod, "Captain's like that sometimes. He's interested in what you can do so he bandaged your wounds...I'm also wonder about what you can do."_

_I shrug, "Can't do much being wounded...well that's a lie, but...I don't want to reveal much and I still don't know about what I can do fully, so your captains guess is as good as mine," __He nodded and picked up the bowl causing me to say, "Tell your captain that it makes my youngest brothers attempt to cook boar meat taste like the best damn thing you'll ever eat...trust me when I say that...tell your captain that Shachi deserves to be tied up and tossed into the sea for his mediocre cooking skills."_

_I heard him laugh as he left...hm maybe it isn't so bad, but...damn now this guy is making me sorry for his crew having to eat that soup...fuck why does he have to make me interested in finding out what he wants to know...oh well it's not like I'm in any shape to escape...not that I could because we're under water...the things that happen to me sometimes..._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I was quiet as a mouse as I stared out at the ocean. I listened to the hesitant crew members as they passed my door...good their scared of me...after all I had been yelling and screaming for the last three weeks..Law had to sedate me multiple times for the crew to get some sleep. I nearly giggle out loud at that thought...oh revenger how sweet are thee?...I shake my head just as my door slowly opened. I heard hesitant footsteps and kept my cool as the polar bear approached. He was carrying a couple of rice cakes with him. He stood next to me and asked, "Will you eat some of these?"_

_I shook my head and stayed silent though I really didn't want to. I tried to ignore my hunger as he sighed and left. I hadn't eaten in a few days since I started my silent vigil. I heard the door slam open an hour later and felt a hand take hold of my arm. I ignore the spark that touch sent through me as I was dragged from my room/prison towards another area of the sub. We passed a few members of the crew as Law dragged me towards what I could guess was either his infirmary or the mess hall...the kitchen was another possibility. I let the dark doctor drag me as I observe him. He had larger shadows under his eyes than normal...why did a pang of guilt hit me?...oh well let's see what he's going to do. We enter a wide area with a bunch of tables and chairs that had a few people in them. Law dragged me to one of the table and shoved me into a chair just as someone walked out of another door with a steaming bowl of soup. I glared at the bowl as it was sat in front of me before raising an eyebrow at Law. He pointed at the bowl and said, "Eat it."_

_I stared at him for a moment before turning away from the soup. He growled and tried to push me closer to the bowl. I shifted to the left again and he growled as he shifted the bowl. This continued until I had left the table and sat on the floor. I turned away from the table and heard a few snickers before I felt Law grab me by the scruff of my neck and shove me back towards the table. I moved my body so that I my feet would kick the bowl off the table. Time seemed to stand still as the soup fell to the floor and the bowl shattered. I slowly twisted out of the dark doctors grip and took of running. The room erupted into chaos as I reached the door. I blew a raspberry as I ran through the door and closed it before creating a few clones. I used my ability over the shadows to hide myself as I headed back to my room. I watched as they chased after a few clones without knowing which was real. I walked into my room and stood at the window as I listened to the chaos through the closed door. I stare out at the window with a slight smirk as slowly each clone dispersed into shadow and the memories came back to me. I mapped the layout of the sub in my mind as I heard yells of, "She isn't here!", "Where could she be?", "Damn how did she get passed me?", and finally as well as my favorite, "Damn it the captain's so pissed! How the hell was she here while also in the mess? I mean this is seriously creepy!". I snort and mumbled, "You deserve it for kidnapping me!"_

_I heard the paw steps of Bepo as he walked towards my door. I sat down on the group and listened as he opened my door before walking over to me. He stared down at me before asking, "Why?"_

_I shrug and murmur, "I don't like being man handled or ordered around. The only people I will let do that is Shanks due to the fact I see him as an important figure in my life, Makino who is another important figure in my life, Mihawk because he teaches me swordsmanship and stuff, and my younger brother Luffy."_

_"Why do you let your younger brother order you around?" Bepo asked as he took a seat next to me._

_I smile softly as I say, "Because he is my captain and I made a promise to him and to Shanks. I won't say what I promised, but I will keep them because of how important they are. I also let Shanks, Makino, and Luffy do it because they were all one of the few people who actually give a damn about me when I was a kid."_

_"Where were your parents?" He asked._

_I knew the door was open and the sub was strangely quiet, "I don't know where my mom was...I can't even remember her except hearing her sing once...she had a nice voice...My dad however can go fuck himself and die for all I care. He abused me for the first five years of my life...funny thing is I didn't get any scars, but one. I had pissed him off so badly one day...I can't even remember what I did only that I did it because I wanted him to love me...he repeatedly wiped me and cut me there until it was one huge scar at the base of my back...I remember begging him to stop for so long," I shook my head as a tear trickled from my arm, "...the man I had to call father is nothing to me now. I would rather see him in hell...I mean sure even before I ate my devil fruit I could understand animals. I remember him calling me a freak and blaming me for bad stuff all the time...I ran away when I was five," I heard a soft sob and turned to the bear who was crying, "Hey don't cry I'm over it now," I hug him around the neck, "I ran away before he could do anything worse...Plus if he hadn't of done that I wouldn't have found Lu and the others!" I tried to cheer up the bear, "Now come on no need to cry or pity me! You shouldn't even care about the crap I've been through...I mean we aren't really friends or anything...even though I would love to have you as a friend...I mean how cool would it be to have a cute polar bear as a friend...hehe."_

_I felt him hug me and say, "I wanna be friends!"_

_I smile and hug him back as the memories of a time when I was weak faded away once more. I smile and snuggled into his arms as I fell asleep...damn Ace and Luffy for getting me with their narcolepsy!_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat on the cold table and waited for Law to be finished with poking my side. He did it again causing my patience to snap. I grabbed his hand and yelled, "For the love of the fates and the damned stop poking me damn it! I'm not some science experiment! It's fucking healed so stop poking me!"_

_He chuckled and tugged his hand from my grip. I growl at him as he finally nodded. I jumped off of the table and pull my shirt back down before I walk over to Bepo. I pouted at the snickering bear just as the ass behind me said, "You may walk around the ship so long as you promise not to try to leave."_

_I grumble under my breath before nodding, "I promise not to leave until I find a reason to or Shanks is close enough."_

_He glared at me before sighing and nodding. I then turn to Bepo who began to take me on a tour. We finished at the mess and my smile turned stiff at the scent of the soup. I gagged as we walked inside for lunch. I stare at the guys talking and the big thing on the table...I twitch before Bepo waved at a redhaired guy with a blue hat that had a red brim. The redhead smiled upon seeing me, "So you're the chick new chick."_

_I frown just as Bepo said, "Hi Shachi I see you made lunch again-"_

_A deep growl from my throat caused everyone to freeze. I glare at Shachi as I stalk forward. With each step the room seemed to grow colder. He gulped and backed away. I hissed out as I got closer, "You should never be allowed to cook. You make my younger brothers cooking seem like a five star dinner! How in the name of the fates and the damned can you guys survive on this crap. You all should be dead by now!"_

_I heard laughter before Law spoke, "If you think you can do better than go ahead and try."_

_I snort and took the pot or whatever this thing used to be into the kitchen. I dumped it into the drain before I took out a shit load of things. I then prepared and made eight dishes. Three of them soups, one of them fried fish, four none breaded sandwiches, and two meat dishes. I created a few clones and with their help brought the food out. I could see many of the pirates staring at the food in shock. I grinned as I set it down and said, "Dig in."_

_I watched as Shachi and another dude with a hat that said 'penguin' get shoved forward; they than shove Bepo forward, so Bepo went over to the fish and took a bite from one of the plates I had prepared. The bear then began to devour it causing most to stare at him. He finished it in moments before turning to me and asking, "can I have another?"_

_I chuckled and gave him another plate before looking at the rest of the pirates. I roll my eyes at their shocked expressions, "I won't poison you...after all I did promise to stay with you until either I find a reason to leave or Shanks is close enough...so eat you idiots."_

_I rolled my eyes as the same two are pushed forward and both hesitantly eat bit of the food. The crew is soon diving onto the table and eating. I took some for myself and ate...eh it's not that good, but seeing that they didn't have a wide variety of foods I couldn't do much._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I laid on the deck with a happy sigh. My muscles were screaming at me, but that's only because I had just had a spar with Law...he was good, but Mihawk was better. I heard him breathing hard from his place not far from me. My scythe lay on the ground not far from me. I slowly raised my head I said, "You're not half bad though you still need to work on your style...your a better doctor than a swordsman."_

_I could see him stiffen, but ignore it as I breathed hard. I felt Shank's aura coming closer and nearly grin...hm I wonder what I should do...I mean on one hand Shanks is probably very worried, but on another hand these guys are way to amusing...hm maybe if I leave with a bang, but what can I do...Hm what's that. I raise my head and saw one of the sea birds that delivered the paper come closer. I heard Shachi cheer and yell, "The papers coming. I wonder if my bounty's higher."_

_I snicker as it landed on his head. I wonder if I had a bounty...hm maybe I do. Law was chuckling and I slowly rose just as Shachi froze. I blink in confusion before he looked at me in surprise and fear...fear...why would he be scared of me? I stood up and saw Law starting to get __anxious...hm I'm getting better at reading people. I raised an eyebrow as Penguin said, "What's wrong Shachi? Did Kai have pictures of you in the nudes sent to the marine's for your wanted poster?...Shachi what's up? Why are you shaking?"_

_He pointed at me and whispered, "She's...She's.."_

_I raise an eyebrow, "I'm what? Shachi."_

_He froze before yelling, "She's the Lunar Divide! Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara! She's wanted at a bounty of 49,000,001 Beli!"_

_I blink as they all stiffen and look at me. I yawned and said, "It was a pleasure being able to travel with you guys, but I gotta go."_

_"Wait where are you going?" Law asked._

_"Shanks is close, so I'm going to join up with him...see ya around," I wave before sending my scythe to it's pocket dimension and shifting into my phoenix form._

_I let out a loud trill as my sunset colored form burst free. I flapped my wings and shot into the sky, leaving a burning trail of embers...I only left a single feather and a fang on the deck. I circle over the ship as the heart pirates stare at me. Their eyes were wide with awe just as Law yelled, "We'll meet again! I swear to you that we will!"_

_I let out a trill like laugh and said, "I await the day. May you stay free until then!"_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I flapped my wings as I passed over the waves. I moved swiftly as I closed in on Ace's signature with two letters clamped in my talons. Yuki flew right next to me with her wings stretched wide. We were heading towards Ace due to the fact Shanks found out I have a high as fucking hell alcohol __tolerance...he found that out this morning when he found that almost all of his Sake stock was gone...it was supposed to last at least a year due to how much there was even with his crews love of drinking. I shook my head just as I saw the large ship with whitebeards jolly roger. I let out a loud trill of greetings only for a wave of gun fire to sound through the air. Yuki and I performed evasive maneuvers until we heard Ace yell, "That's enough! Their friends of mine!"_

_I let out a tired trill as I land on the deck. Yuki landed with ease and shifted back in a few seconds. Ace ran over to me and I gave another tired trill, "Damn it's like these guys have never seen a phoenix."_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "They have. You just surprised the hell outta them because Marco ate the phoenix fruit. Why are you here? Is something wrong with Luffy?"_

_I shake my head as I reveal the two letters. He took them both and I shifted back with a sigh, "Damn I haven't flown for that long before...nothings wrong with Luffy...at least I hope not. We got separated due to Luffy's bad navigating skills...yes I made a mistake in trust him, but I was fucking tired," I explain to him once he raised an eyebrow, "I've been with Shanks since he found me after Lu and I got separated...it's all in the letters."_

_"I know that ones for me, but who is the other one for?" Ace asked taking the one with the flame designs._

_I got up and raise an eyebrow at him before taking the other one as I sighed, "It's for your captain Ace."_

_Ace walked over to the giant old man that sat on a giant chair. I stare at him for a few seconds before following behind my brother. I bowed slightly before handing the old man the letter in my hands. He took it before looking down at me and asking, "Who are you?_

_I answered, "My name is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I am Ace's adoptive sister. I am also the Lunar Divide. It's a pleasure to meet you Yonko Whitebeard."_

_The old man let out a laugh, "Grugururururu someone who knows how to respect their elders!"_

_Ace snorted and said, "Sorry Pop's she's probably only doing it because-"_

_"Oi pyro head!" I shout, "Shut the hell up! I know how to act around elders and I've always admired him because he is so strong, so shut it!"  
_

_"BWHAHAHAHA Pyro head? Why do you call him that?" Whitebeard asked as chuckles and laughs echo around me._

_I began to snicker as I remember the reason. Ace paled, but I began to tell the story, "Ace has always had a love of fire and it fit his personality quite well. One day we were in the forest back on Dawn when Ace decided that it would be a good idea to play with the fire...let's just say little Ace found out what happens when your hair touches fire."_

_I heard laughs as Ace blushed and glared at me...I blink at the scent of warm fire coming from him. I walk over to him and scent the air...yup it's fire alright. I glare at him and he paled at my harsh stare. He gulped and said, "I kinda ate a devil fruit. I ate the Mera mera no mi."_

_I close my eyes and count to ten before bopping him on the head and saying, "Your an idiot you know that right? I swear your more trouble than you're worth...go read the damned letter before I decide to use you as target practice."_

_He ran off without another word. I sighed as I heard the old man let out a large laugh. I look to see the letter in his hands and smirk lightly. He finished laughing before asking me, "How is it that you drank almost all of Shank's sake supplies?"_

_I blush lightly and say, "I have a fucking high alcohol tolerance. Shank's crew doesn't help either. I managed to get a little drunk from that, but nothin else."_

_I smirk at the laughs before Whitebeard asked, "What can you do exactly?"_

_"I'm a jack of all trades," I shrug lightly, "I also like to fix things and have a thing for explosions. I'll be willing to help out when you need me to in order to pay you back for letting me stay.__ My Devil fruit is the Tsuki Tsuki no Gure. I ate it a while ago and can do a lot of stuff. I'm not as weak to sea water as most users, but I am still affected. I mean if I enter the water I can swim, but I can't transform into animals and stuff. I can use my powers to a degree, but not very well,"_

_"I see," He rumble, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need to, but please help out when it is needed,"_

_I nod just as Ace yelled, "KAILEARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING WITH SHANKS?!"_

_I twitch just as the literally fiery boy ran towards me. I grin at him and took off. He started to chase me and throw fire at me. I continued to evade him and soon shifted into my kitsune form and created a cloud to sit on. He continued to try and get me to the amusement of the crew and captain. Ace soon gave up and went off to sulk while I laughed and jumped off of my cloud. I walked over to Whitebeard and sat down to watch the crew move about. I was surprised to feel a hand lightly scratch behind my ears and let out a purr before looking over at the giant of a man. He smiled and said, "I have a feeling that you will bring my sons, my daughters, and I much joy while you are here."_

_I smile and say, "I believe I will. I am waiting until I get close enough to Luffy to pinpoint his location. I thank you for allowing me to stay on the ship for a little while."_

_He nodded, "I see no problem in allowing you to stay."_

_I then ask, "Have you met a kitsune before?"_

_He nodded, "I met a tribe of them when I was just a boy. They lived on my home island and were the ones to give me my fruit."_

_I yawn and say, "I see you must have been great friends with them. Kitsunes do not give out treasure's like the devil fruits lightly."_

_He nodded and I fell asleep._

* * *

Next FLashBack

* * *

_I sat in a bar waiting for Law since I knew he was on the island. __I lean against the booth as I wait for the man who had caught my interest as well as kidnapped me for a while...ah good times. I remember that I would have to catch up to Luffy later, but I wanted to see him again. I heard the clinking of glasses and look up to see Law standing there with his Nodachi and hat. He took a seat across from me and handed me a drink. I sniffed it to find that it was sake and drank it slowly as he spoke, "I was quite surprised when I saw that you were in the area...without Shanks."_

_I smirk as I look over the glass in my hand, "I was traveling with Whitebeard. I seemed to have drained most of Shanks sake supply," I heard him choke before letting out a chuckle._

_"Where is the old man and his crew anyway?" He asked causing me to smirk._

_"Currently heading to another island to restock," I answer with a small laugh, "They have no problem with my love of drinking," I glance at him over my glass, "What are you doing in this part of the grand line?"_

_He smirked, "I happened to be passing through actually. I got bored and allowed the men to pick a destination."_

_I snort, "Let me guess it was either Sachi or Penguin? This island is one of the best spots for both alcohol and women...Are they still scared of me?"_

_He nodded, "Yes they seem to think your going to kill them."_

_I shook my head with a laugh, "No I won't do that...I consider them friends...I think...besides they provide a good source of entertainment."_

_He chuckled again before asking, "Where are you going?"_

_"Find Lu," I answer, "We're close enough him that I am starting to feel him getting closer," I grin after I close my eyes._

_"Is he really that important to you?" He asked._

_"Yes," I answer without hesitation, "He is my captain and my little brother...besides I made a promise to him so long ago...a promise to him and Shanks,"_

_"What was that promise?" Law asked._

_I smirk and shook my head, "When I trust you enough, I will tell you one day, but for now let's just say that when it comes to Luffy...I will always be there for him. "_

_We were silent for a moment. I enjoyed the silence, but knew it wouldn't last...__I close my eyes as I remember the day Sabo left...the day Shanks left...The day Ace left...My promises and purpose flash through my eyes before I shook it off. I give a soft smile to the surgeon of death as he asked, "How long until you leave the Grand line?"_

_I shrug, "When Luffy get's close enough."_

_He sighed, "This is goodbye?"_

_I snort and say, "Goodbye sounds like a final and forever thing...I think that would be the wrong thing to say."_

_"You sound as if you will see me again," He said, "As if I will allow you to live the next time we meet and that we won't be enemies...after all I do want to become pirate king,"  
_

_I gave a lazy smile and shrug, "I will be blunt Law. You interest me and I would like to continue being allies...think of it as sparing partners or something if you can't consider me a friend..yet. Till next we meet Law."_

_He seemed to be frozen as I drop beli to pay for the drink on the table before standing up. I paused at his side and kissed him on the cheek. I suppress a shiver from the sparks that went up my spin from the contact before I shook it off and walked out of the door. I pass plenty of people along with Bepo who I wave too before I shift into a phoenix. I heard running as I jump into the air. I glance down to see Law standing there with a slack jaw...hehe it's kinda cute._

* * *

Next FLASHBACK

* * *

_I landed on the deck of Luffy's ship. The people there yelp or scream just as I shift back. Luffy cheered and ran over to me like the excitable puppy he is. I grin just as the orangette asks, "Who the hell are you?"_

_I turn to her and say, "I am Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I am Lu's older sister."_

_"You don't look alike," Pointed out a boy that looked like Yasopp before he realized who he was talking to, "Your the Lunar Divide!"_

_"I'm his adoptive sister and also three years older than him," I say causing them to stare at me before Luffy glomped me._

_He cheered and shouted, "I knew you would find me!"_

_I grin and said, "I have to keep you out of trouble though you've already cause a big enough stirr. You got a higher bounty than Ace when he started out, but atleast I got a bigger first bounty."_

_He pouted before he said, "No fair...but guess what happened..."_

_I rolled my eyes as he started to ramble on and on about what he's been doing. I smile just as I say, "Lu why don't you introduce me to your friends?"_

_He nodded and started to point while saying, "That's Nami," He pointed to the orangette, "She's the navigator," I nod as he pointed to the boy who must be Yasopp's son, "He is Ussop our snipper," I wave as he pointed to the green haired man, "That's Roronoa Zoro he's the first mate besides you and the swordsman," He pointed to the last member and said, "He is Sanji. He's the chef of the crew."_

_I nod an say, "Nice to meet you all. I am a jack of all trades and will be helping out where I can."_

_They stare at me before the blonde starts to flirt. I ignore it and saw that the crew didn't trust me, but was too tired to care. Luffy noticed and said, "I'll show you to your room."_

_I nodded and followed him through the ship to a large room. He helped me unpack and asked, "What do you think of our crew?"_

_I look to see him with his serious face on before shrugging, "They don't trust me. I understand that. It will take time before they will."_

_He nodded, "What have you been up to?"_

_"I assume you've seen the posters?" He nodded, "After the whirlpool, I was found by Shanks and stayed with him for a while. I then ended up drinking all of his Sake or well most of it before heading over to Ace. I was also kidnapped while I was with Shanks by someone who you cannot kill," I say causing him to pout, "He's to interesting to be killed," I grin and shake my head, "I got a bunch of new weapons that I will show you later from a marine ship that I destroyed...it was a cool explosion," He snorted and I continued to talk, "I ended up making friends with the crew that kidnapped me and met a talking polar bear. I also ended up learning some swordsmanship from Shanks old friend Mihawk,"_

_"Wow," I snort at that and shake my head._

_He hasn't changed a bit. I lay back and curl up on my bed with him...just like when we were kids._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I stare at Luffy with a sigh before saying, "I can't believe you found a fucking reindeer for a doctor. The things I miss when I go to sleep..."_

_I shook my head before turning to the reindeer. I bent down so I could look him in the eye and held out my hand. Luffy pouted, "Hey I don't always do bad stuff ya know."_

_I snicker before say, "Hello Chopper my names Kaileara. I'll be helping you out when you need it since I am the jack of all trades of the ship."_

_He smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'll be glad to have your help if what I've seen so far is how this crew always is."_

_I nod and smirk, "Good just don't try to force medicine down my throat or I will use you as target practice."_

_He shivered and nodded causing me to laugh. I stood up and headed into the kitchen to get a snack._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I lay on my back under the desert sun and sigh as the heat beat down on me...I should have taken up the camel's offer because I need to rest before I even think of using my powers. I heard a loud sound and raise my head to shout at the boys to be quiet just as something hit my face and filled my mouth. I choke and gag at the horrible taste and puke up whatever I had in my stomach...which wasn't much I heard gasps before I look to see the camel pale and say, "It was them."_

_I look to see Chopper, Luffy and Ace paling. I growl and say, "Run."_

_They took off and I summoned a few animals before going with Vivi to clean up. I heard their screams and Nami asked, "Are they going to be okay?"_

_I twitch as I clean up and shrug, "Yeah the hell hounds aren't going to maim them. Their just going to freak them out and teach them a lesson."_

_The girls giggle while I take a long bath in my portable hot spring. I created a rocky dome and the other girls join me as I sigh in relief. I heard them sigh as Vivi asked, "How did you do that?"_

_I blink before saying, "I ate the Luna Luna fruit...so I can do stuff like that."_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat in the slave cells on Sabaody Archipelago. I close my eyes with a sigh before giving the mermaid a hesitant smile, "Everything will be fine Camie. You just have to have faith in Luffy."  
_

_"What's your name child?" I heard an old man I ask._

_I took a closer look at him and saw that he was Reighley Silvers, the dark king. Shanks had told me about him a few times. I answered his question after a few moments, "My name is Kaileara Mr. Silvers. It's a pleasure to meet the dark king though I wish we could have met under diffrent circumstances."_

_I saw his eyes widen before he asked, "How did you know it was me?"_

_I giggle and shrug, "Shanks has told me stories about you. I am surprised to see the dark king in such a place."_

_He was about to say something when I was dragged from the cell. I didn't fight the men as they dragged me onto a brightly lit stage. I glared at the man who began to speak, "Hello everyone! As you may know I am Disco. We have number 24, Kaileara Ashferd. She is a beauty isn't she! She comes from the south blue and has amazing cooking skills. She can dance like a ballerina and cook like a five star chef-"_

_I growl under my breath before saying, "You should tell them the truth you idiot...do they not pay you enough. I come from the east blue. I can cook, but I wouldn't call it five star quality. I can dance, but who the hell wants to dance like a ballerina."_

_Disco pales before saying, "Well folks she is sure a fire cracker why don't we-"_

_"How about you shut the hell up and let me go?" I suggest, "You are obviously an idiot if you think that anyone could or would believe you," __I could see Diso become angry so I began to insult him further, "I mean who the hell would believe a fake like you. You look like a fucking transvestite...a fucking tragedy. Who the hell taught you to dress because they must have hated you. Those clothes do not even go with that jacket-"_

_Disco began to try and strangle me. I snicker as he was held back. I could easily get out of this, but choose not too. I heard an explosion and watch as Luffy ran inside with Zoro. I smirk just as the chaos began. I heard the click of a gun and saw one of the world nobles holding a gun that was pointed towards me. I quickly vaporized the collar and shackles just as he pulled the trigger. I tried to move only to find myself sitting next to a grinning Law. I rolled my eyes as he asked, "Hows that for trust?"_

_I mutter a thank you before heading down to stand with my Nakama. I blocked another bullet the Nami wouldn't have dodged, but made it look like I had just sliced through it since I didn't want anyone to worry. I got them to head back to Camie and told them that I would be fine. I started to head up the stairs to go outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to the side to see it was Shachi. I smirked at him before saying, "Nice to see ya Shachi."_

_I froze just then when I felt something off...It felt like electricity was running through the air. I blink when I heard, "This is the marines! Let the world nobles go. An Admiral shall be here soon."_

_I felt a grin work it's way onto my face. Oh joy I get to play. I began to head outside when I heard Luffy yell, "Where are you going Kai?!"_

_My grin turned feral, "I'm going to have some fun with the marines...meet you outside."_

_I headed out of the door and saw the shit load of marines...well this will prove interesting. I heard Luffy run after me and two others walk out of the building. The first was Law and the second was Eustass Kidd...three Supernova's in a place like this...interesting. I brought out my scythe as Luffy yelled, "I'm going to have some fun too!"_

_"Hey Luffy," I say causing him to look at me, "I wanna try something...new...Give me some room,"_

_I could tell he knew what I meant...good boy. He at least knows that when I have a new technique it's dangerous to be near me because I may not be able to either control it or myself. I shook my head just as I heard, "Straw hat-ya what is she going to do?"_

_"Why should I let a bitch have all the fun?" Eustass growled._

_I began to crackle as I channel energy through my body. Luffy answered without even batting an eyelash at what Kidd just called me, "I have no clue, but when Kai pulls out a new technique it's best to stay away from here...especially if said technique uses her scythe because she has trouble controlling either herself or the attack.."_

_I ignore the rest of their conversation as I pull my scythe back and load it full of multiple elements. I began to crackle again as I yell, "Elemental technique: Rolling tornado!"_

_Without another thought I jump forward and start to spin. The elements in my scythe curl around me like a blanket as I rip the enemy to shreds without much thought. I heard their screams, but couldn't bring myself to care...most marine's deserve death for what they have done...I finish it up and look at the destruction. I pant lightly as I began to walk over to Luffy and the others. I ignore their shocked looks as I put my scythe into it's proper place. I reach them just as I collapsed onto the ground. I heard Luffy shout something and run over to me. He began to shake me causing me to groan in pain...damn it I can't move. Luffy yelled, "Kai hang in there Chopper will-"_

_I heard a short laugh before felling someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look up at Law who said, "Straw hat-ya I'll take care of her. I have better equipment and it looks like you'll be busy."_

_Luffy was about to protest when I spoke, "Luffy as much as I hate to say it," I give a pointed glare towards Law, "He's right. I trust him and you need to focus on Camie. I'll be fine with Law."_

_"Are you sure?" He asked._

_I smile at my brother. He knows that I must trust Law because I usually don't let anyone I don't trust try to take care of me when I'm wounded. I close my eyes and say, "Yes I am sure besides you have shit you need to do. Focus on Camie and keep our Nakama safe. I will just get in the way."_

_He looked like he wanted to argue, but as he looked me in the eyes he nodded. I smiled as Bepo picked me up and Luffy said, "Alright, but if she dies because of you I will hunt you down and kill you!"_

_Law smirked, "I may be called the surgeon of death, but not a single patient of mine has died."_

_I smiled softly before falling unconscious. I woke up a thirty minutes later as a giant robot that looked like one of the warlords...it was the source of the buzzing sound. I look at it closely before sending a ball of lightning mixed with a few other things at it. It hit the thing causing it to freeze before blowing up. I fell back unconscious._

* * *

Next FlashBack

* * *

_I give Law a grim smile. I spoke in a soft voice as I hand the chest towards him, "Keep this safe for me. You're the only one I can trust to do it."_

_"Leara..." He trailed off I hand it towards him._

_"Please Law. I need you to keep it safe. I can only trust you," I say and he took the chest, "I am in your debt,"_

_He seemed nervous, "Kaileara you shouldn't go what if you get killed?"_

_I smile sadly and gave him a hug, "Law it's my choice. I care to much about my brothers to allow them to die. If I must die I will."_

_"Kai," I was surprised to feel wetness on my shoulder, "I..I..."_

_I smile before let him go, "I promise that I will make it through this...after all I did give you my heart. Don't say anything until I see you again," __I moved away and covered myself in various elements to teleport to Marineford...I felt a tear fall from my eye as I whisper, "goodbye Law."_

* * *

Next FlashBack

* * *

_"Kai..." I heard and looked to see Ace staring at me from my place over top of him and Luffy._

_"You idiots," I choke out as blood forced it's way up my throat, "I won't let either of you die. Why can't you do something as simple as try to live,"_

_I could see them staring at me along with most of the marine's and pirates. I coughed up blood and with difficulty stood up. I felt heat from the magma fist that detached itself from my body. Akainu stared at me in shock as I turn to him. A red haze covered my vision as he whispered, "How are you still alive?!"_

_I snort and say, "You wanna know? I will protect those I love no matter what. Even if I have to die I will do it willingly to protect my family, my Nakama!"_

_I began to clash with him. I slammed into him multiple times with both my scythe and multiple powers at one. I was about to kill him when I heard Luffy cry out. I look to see an X on his chest bleeding. I felt a growl erupt from my mouth as I do something I vowed that I would not ever do...__I felt power flood me as the very sea answered my call. I water surrounded me as I killed multiple Marine's and saved the pirates. I drop Luffy and Ace onto Shanks ship as it arrived. I slowly lost consciousness as I drop into the sea. I heard a yell of my name before water filled my senses._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I cough lightly as I open my eyes to the bright white of a familiar operating room. I heard a couple of footsteps then a gentle and steady arm held me up while another helped me drink. I take a deep breath and tried to ignore the dull pain of my injuries to look into the stormy grey eyes that I had grown attached too. They held sorrow, worry, happiness, and an emotion that I couldn't decode. Law spoke after a few moments, "You got hurt pretty badly, but that's not the worst part...it seems like your..."_

_I duly nod, "I know. It's the price for what I have done...the sea cannot be tamed, but I...I had to save Luffy."_

_"Kai!" He nearly yelled, "Can't you see that people care about you? Can't you see that if you die we will be hurt?"_

_I closed my eyes and nod, "I know, but I...I couldn't control myself. I had to save Luffy...He's..."_

_"Kai...what did you promise him? What did you promise to him?" He whispered._

_I close my eyes as a sad smile appeared on my face, "I promised that I would see him become king and would do anything to protect him. He is my purpose in life...he has been for the longest time. He is the one who showed me what true freedom is. He gave me what I needed most, he gave me my freedom and showed me what it means to have people who actually give a crap about you," My smile turned melancholy, "It's thanks to him that I found all of you. If he hadn't been there...I would never have met any of you guys...I wouldn't have met you."_

_I heard him gasp, but ignore it. I was surprised when I felt his arms surround me in a hug. I felt tears prick my eyes and I started to cry. I burry my head in his chest and cry. He held me for what felt like hours...I fell asleep._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I smile as I lean against Law as the straw hats and the heart pirates mingle. I smile when I heard Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Penguin, and Shachi argue. I snort just as Law asked, "Why are you so happy?"_

_I giggled lightly and mumble, "Everyone is getting along. I like this...you know having everyone in one place."_

_He blinked just as Penguin ran over to me. He grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me over to where the guys were. I blink in confusion just as Shachi asked, "Who is right Kai?"_

_"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion._

_"What do girls like?" Penguin asked, "Do they like it when guys are hopeless romantics and try to romance them-"_

_"Or do girls like it when you show off for them-"_

_"Or do they like it when you talk to them about girly stuff-"_

_I sigh and rub my face tiredly, "I haven't a fucking clue you numb skulls."_

_"Then what do you like?" Usopp asked causing everyone to fall silent, "What do you like guys doing around you?"_

_I twitch lightly and wondered how I got into this situation before sighing, "I don't really know. I guess I like it when they let me have a say in what we do. I like it when their strong and can spar with me to help me keep my skills up. I like it when they just want to sit with me as I read. I like it when they act like they usually do, but also take into consideration what I like. I guess I like it when they show me the real them. I like it when they don't try to change me and when I can show them the real me without having to worry about them not liking me."_

_I shrug before I began to walk back over to Law. Luffy grabbed my arm and yelled, "Who the hell do you like?"_

_I blink at the suddenness before trying to get him to release me as I say, "Not telling because I don't want you to harm him. I'm a big girl Luffy. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt."_

_He was about to protest before giving up. I then took a seat against Bepo and leaning against Law again. I smile at him just as he whispered, "You're going to have to tell him soon you know. After all I do want to be able to take you away with me sometimes."_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"KAILEARA!" Luffy shouted from his place in front of the treasure, "I did It! I became pirate king!"_

_I smiled from my place in Law's arms...I'm happy because now I get to live out the rest of my life with my lover and my Nakama...I'm glad Lady Luna had found a way to heal me. My body though had been transformed into that of a 13 year old though...damn that means I have to wait so fucking long to be able to marry Law. He chuckled as if knowing my thoughts and said, "I'll wait for you...I always will. Your mine after all."_

_I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as my hand went to the necklace around my neck. Yukina came to my side and leaned against me just as Law went to help Chopper. Pain sang through my chest causing me to grip my heart. Light began to flow from around me as a circle of light glowed and crackled under my feet. I curse upon realising it was magic. _

_"KAI!" Ace yelled causing me to jerk my head towards them._

_"I...I can't stop this," I murmur as realization went through Shanks and the others that knew of my past._

_"Kaileara we'll find you. I promise we'll find you," He promised as Yukina and I started to rise into the air._

_"Papa," I felt tears sting against my cheeks as I reached towards those I love, "I know you will...please find me...take me home...please,"_

_I heard their yells as Yukina and I were sucked into the sky. We were then deposited into a large circle and I murmur a curse before raising my head. Dumbledore stood with a grandfatherly smile on his face as he said, "Welcome back Kaileara-"_

_"Why?" I growl as Yukina and I rose from the ground, "Why did you take me from my home?!"_

_"Kaileara," He tried to soothe, "I know you were attached to that place, but your relatives miss-"_

_"HA as if they could ever miss me," I growl deeply in my chest as Yukina started growling causing Dumbledore and the others in the room to point their wands at her, "Do not even think of touching my Familiar," Gasps rang through the room as Yukina smirked, "I don't know why you brought me here, but I will be going back once the fates are done screwing me over..."_

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

That was everything that happened to me. I growl under my breath as I stare at the sky...Law, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Mihawk, Makino, Pop's, Marco, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Robin, Sanji, Zorro, Usopp, Ben, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Rockstar...everyone I...I miss you all and I'm no closer to finding a way back...please you guys have to help me...please Luna, Davey help them get me home or them to come here...please...

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Hope of the return

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

Chapter one: Hope of the return

I sigh as I walk through Diagon to the bank. Yukina followed me while keeping everyone away from me. The Goblin's smirk upon seeing me causing me to pause and give my fellow warriors a bloodthirsty grin as I greet, "May your enemies fall to your mighty Axe and spear while your gold flows like their blood onto the snow. Greetings my friends is Ragnok back yet?"

"May your enemies fall to your scythe as your claws tear them limb from limb while your your gold flows like your spirit," The goblin on the left, Tripclaw greeted, "He's back...thinking of causing some more chaos this morning Ashferd?"

I grin and nod, "I am...after all Dumbledore must die for bringing me back here."

The one on the right, Falloblood commented, "You should get inside. He was rather eager to see you."

I nod and bid them goodbye before heading inside. I gave a grin to every goblin I passed as I made my way to my favorite teller. I stop before him as I waited for him to be finished. Griphook was the first goblin I had ever met and is a good friend. He looked up and we greeted each other before I say, "Griphook I need to see Ragnok. If you can be pulled away from you duties, I request that you help me out today."

He rolled his eyes, "So polite little wolf. Follow me please. Ragnok was oh so pleased when he came back."

I snicker at the thought as we began to make our way to Ragnok's office. Yukina had shifted into her Hawk form the moment the door closed, so the goblins on the other side could move freely. We soon reached the ancient golden oak door and walked inside. Ragnok sat at his desk as he mulled over papers and various other things. I spoke after he had put down his quill, "Damn you must be bored old friend. May your enemies fall to thy blade as your gold flows like a mighty river."

He jumped slightly before giving me a glare with a small smirk. He gave the greeting before saying, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

I shrug as I reach up to stroke Yukina's head while saying, "Not my fault when you get too deep into your work...I did wait for you to put down the quill this time, so it wasn't too bad."

He nodded with a sigh, "I will give you that...now shall we conduct our business?"

"Must you even ask?" I retorted as I took a seat with a grin, "Let's get to the point where I get to shove Dumbledore into my little happy place,"

The goblin's in the room grin at the mention of my happy place. I had started building it when I first found out about my ability to create pocket spaces. It was a place where I could put people who annoy me to the point I need to watch them suffer until they die. It was filled with sand and fates knows what else ...monsters mostly that I had either summoned or found. I did give those that went in an equal chance of survival and a chance at my treasure vaults...Nami had gone crazy when she found out how much I had in the vaults...it was all the treasure I had gathered plus some neat little things I picked up along the way. I gave anyone who got shoved inside of it a chance to reach my vaults and take a single thing from the various things inside. They would be able to leave once I found out they had reached the end...no one has ever done so because the entrance moves every five minutes to various places in my desert world. I also had trap rooms filled with things to drive people crazy...yeah so Dumbledore has earned himself a place in it. I gave Ragnok a pleading look and he smirked as he took out a box. When he opened it, I gasp at the beauty of the things inside...Jeweled scarab beetles...They will eat you from the inside out, but are so amazing when they're in their shells. Ragnok spoke in a prideful voice as he said, "I was able to get these from a merchant in egypt at a low price. I assume you have everything that's needed to keep them?"

"I'm not an idiot you know," I murmur as I took the vaults and handed over a scroll, "I know you have some extras. The scroll contains the spell to keep these things in their shells. Use them wisely and remember they do multiply so be careful with it,"

He nodded and I put the scarab's in my pocket space for later enjoyment. We then settled down to talk about normal bank things before I collected the deed to my island and went down to my vaults to grab what I would need for today. I headed outside the bank with Yukina by my side and went about my shopping. I gathered my school supplies and some extra books before having my head house elf, Mipsy take them to my room on the island. I then went for ice cream and a quick meal before heading back to Grimmauld. I enter the door just as Moody came up. I gave the old auror a nod before I made my way into the house. I stopped by the drawing room and found Sirius still arguing with Mrs. Weasley. I caught his eye and grin at him with a thumbs up. He snorted and continued to argue with the idiotic woman. I rushed upstairs to my private room and made sure no one had tampered with anything before I lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

_I was in the forest again...my heart started to race as I quickly made my way to Luna's grove. Could this mean I could go home? Please let it mean I can go home. I broke through the trees and found Luna standing there with Davey. I spoke after a few minutes, "Can I go home now?"_

_Luna shook her head sadly causing my hope to plummet like an anvil towards the ground, "Sorry Kai...we cannot take you back..."_

_I felt grief fill me as I slowly fell to the ground. My fingers curled around Law's ring as tears streamed down my face...why were the fates so cruel? Why me? Why? I felt arms curl around me as Luna hugged me. I must have said something because Luna murmured, "But that doesn't mean anything...you're family will be here...very soon. They just need to find a portal...they will be guided by both Davey and I. I promise my friend, They shall come here..soon."_

_I felt hope rise in my chest just as Davey spoke, "Now we've come with another...fact that you should know...it is your birthright after all."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion causing Davey to smirk as Luna groaned._

_"Your parent's are alive...they just don't remember you yet," Davey announced causing me to stare at him._

_He has to be insane...how-"How in the hell can they be alive. I saw my mother die right before my eyes!"_

_He grinned and said, "Ah you saw her mortal shell fall. Your father is the same."_

_"Mortal shell?" I question causing Davey to smirk._

_"While they might not be as strong as us," He began as Luna groaned, "They can take true mortal form by casting their power and memories aside until death,"_

_My eyes widen as he said that...that would mean that they were...I was, "They were gods?"_

_"Yes," Davey announced, "Only they are a part of two diffrent __pantheons...so you're a demi-goddess in both due to your mortal blood,"_

_"So they don't remember me?" I ask causing him to nod._

_"Yup, but they should remember soon," Luna answered causing me to look towards her, "The killing curse caused damage to their memories, but as soon as they get them back...They will be coming to see you...most likely kill Dumbledore and the Dursley's,"_

_I grin at that before saying, "They can do what they want to the Dursley's, but Dumbledore and Mr. Flight from death are mine to kill," I then asked, "When should they be getting their memories back?"_

_"Half way through your school year...perhaps maybe at the end depending on how long it takes for them to heal completely from the damage," Davey answered causing me to nod, "They love you Kai...make no mistake about that, but Shanks, Mihawk, and Makino are your parental figures,"_

_"I hope they get along," I say before the area around me began to dissolve, "I'll see you later,"_

_With that I disappear from the lands of never never..._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I open my eyes in the real world just as the pounding on my door increased. I groaned and checked the time only to yelp...I'm late. I quickly got ready before having Mipsy give me my things. I headed out the door where Hermione gave me a seething look as she said, "About time Kai."

"Sorry I was tired yesterday," I say causing her smile slightly as we made our way downstairs, "So plan kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts is a go this year?"

"Why not," She mused, "After all we are in our fifth year and from what I've heard about our new teacher...bad things will happen...did you find the locket?"

"Who do you take me for?" I ask as we got onto the landing, "I have already taken care of it with the help of my summons. We only have that snake and the ring to worry about,"

"I see," She murmured as we slowly made our way into the kitchen where she took a seat, "So we'll be using that portal of yours to get to the station?"

"Yup," I answer as I began to make us breakfast, "We should get going right after we finish eating. Hopefully the troll and his gang will leave us alone this year..."

"Yeah right," She retorted, "He's tried to feel me up the entire time I've been here...not fun,"

"You did hit him with a book right?" I asked causing her to blush, "The twins will be getting revenge this year so it's all good,"

I let out a yawn once I had breakfast finished before I set the table and we began to eat. I finished first and began to wash the dishes until Hermione was done. Once that was over, we grabbed our things and made our way out of the house. We went into the backyard and I summoned my scythe before cutting us a portal. We went through it and Hermione fell to the ground with a groan causing me to snicker softly. She laid there for a few moments before standing and glaring at me, "Not funny," She grumbled causing me to snicker, "It's not funny Kai!"

I snort and say, "We've used this method of travel enough for you to get used to it...maybe I should reconsider having you join the straw hats," She paused causing me to snicker again before I began to walk towards the station, "Come we must hurry if we want to get a good compartment."

She scrambled to follow me and I mentally thanked the moon for having a good house elf. We quickly boarded the train and find a good compartment. We started to set up wards and the like to keep out unwanted annoyances before sitting down. I lent her a book on advanced runes while I began to read another advanced book on seals. Fred, George, Luna, and Draco quickly made their way into the compartment an hour later as the train began to leave. I look up to see Neville and Susan taking a seat as Tracy and Daphne entered. The two took a seat next to me and leaned against me causing me to chuckle softly...Law and I had an interesting relationship when it came to our own genders..after all he was the one to say that if we're separated for long periods of time we could look at our own gender. I shook my head lightly before I continued to read my book. Tracy borrowed my non-magical world mystery stories while Daphne borrowed a book on greek tales. We all were silent for a little while before Neville broke the silence from his place next to Susan. He commented, "So what's the plan this year?"

"Cause unholy havoc on those that have wronged us and graduate from Hogwarts," I answer as I put my book away, "after all we can take our newts and Owls at the testing posts set up all over the world, so why not make this our last year. Students that go to magical school must have at least 4 years at their school before they can take the tests. So why put it off when we're smarted and stronger than the rest?"

Daphne cracked a smile as Tracy said, "There's our best friend! So what are we going to do with Dumbledore at the feast?"

"Paint bombs and a little vial of water I got from a cursed spring back in the Grandline," I answer with a grin causing them to gap at me, "What?"

"You would use one of the only things that connect you to your Nakama as a prank?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?!"

I roll my eyes as I say, "Hermione it's me...after all I'm the only one you told about your fear of gigantic pink pigs...where that came from I will never know," She blushed and I rolled my eyes again at the incredulous looks I was being given, "Besides my family will come for me soon...after all they will end up finding a portal that leads to this world."

"Who told you that?" Draco asked causing me to grin.

"Lady Luna and Lord Davey...you'll never guess what else they told me," I smirk at the looks on their faces, "Guess,"

"That you're really a princess and are going to be married to a runaway prince?" Susan said causing me to toss a ball of ice at her...she dodged with a laugh, "Alright I was kidding,"

"Not funny," I growl to the amusement of the others in the room.

"You're a galactic space pirate bent on world domination and wish to have Daphne and I as your queens?" Tracy asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Nope though that does seem like a good plan if all else fails," I murmur causing laughs to erupt, "Only you two would end up being my heads of state whereas Law would be my king...well that's if Luffy would defeat a giant space squid with a toothbrush and sparkles,"

Laughter erupted once more after I finished saying that with a straight face. Daphne shook her head after a few moments, "Only you two would come up with something that bizarre...wait add Luna to that list after all she did say we would all be turned into white mice and go live in an old clock that was inside an ancient castle with an ogre as the king," I shook my head at the memory of that day...too much sugar...though Luna did look- ya know what that's a scary thought...I shook my head again as Daphne said, "They told you that you were the actual daughter of Shanks, Mihawk, and Makino?"

"Nope though I wish I was," I murmur cause them to give me sympathetic looks.

Fred and George looked at each other before Fred began by saying, "They told you-"

"That you would be-"

"the next pirate queen-"

"After Luffy gave up the crown-"

"To marry Boa Hancock-"

"And live on a farm-"

"Raising snakes and other animals-"

"While singing a song about-"

"True love and pink butterflies-"

"Dancing in the rain?"

"No though that does sound entertaining," I say while shaking my head in amusement, "Plus, Luffy would never give up his title unless truly wished to or found a reason to do so,"

Draco went next, "Did they tell you that on your 18th birthday you would be given the power to create as many sweets as you want whenever you want to?"

"No, but that would be an amazing power," I groan at the fact I couldn't do that while pouting.

"Did they tell you," Hermione went next, "That if you keep up torturing Dumbledore you will eventually grow bored?"

"Fuck no!" I yell causing laughter to echo around the room once more, "I will never grow bored of torturing that damned man. After all I need to get revenge on him for bringing me back here. You're important to me, but I want to go back home,"

I got nods before Luna said, "They told you that a wakaspurt has taken over your home and now you must fight it with flying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as it attacks using it's fluffyness and tentacles?"

"Nope," I say nearly choking at what she had said before I realized that she was friends with me...so it's to be expected, "They told me..."

"Tell us!" They demanded causing me to pout at them.

"Pushy," I mumble before saying, "James and Lily are alive. They are two gods from two diffrent Pantheons and with my mortal blood it makes me a demigoddess. They lost their memories of me when they were sent out of their mortal forms. They should be remembering me around the middle to the end of the school year,"

"Who are they then?" Hermione asked causing me to shrug.

"Lady Luna and Lord Davey never said anything, so I got nothing," I say with a shrug, "It doesn't matter anyway..it just means that their laws don't affect me...not that they ever did..."

We fall silent before we began to plan about how we would do the prank before deciding on using the house elves. I call the head house elf of Hogwarts and he does as I commanded due to the fact I am the heir to three of the hogwarts houses being Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I yawn lightly and fall asleep as noon came upon us.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I sat with Hermione and Neville at Gryffindor table waiting to eat. The food is soon served and we eat slowly before turning towards Dumbledore. He let out a cry of shock as the lower half of his body became that of a goat and a pair of ram horns grew from his head. I snicker softly as laughter rang through the room. I grin when it disappeared a few minutes later after all it would affect the bastard for the rest of his life. I snort as Hermione said, "Five minutes until the school song. When he announces it, the bombs shall drop."

I smirk and she proved correct a few moments later as Dumbledore stood. He spoke in his grandfatherly voice as he looked around the hall, "Now that we are full. Let us sing the school song-"

The bombs dropped all around him and nailed many students and teachers a like. I allow myself to be hit with a matalic silver paint bomb and grinned at my friends as Dumbledore tried to calm down everyone. We were soon sent to our common rooms and I silently sent a message to everyone, "_Dumbledore will do anything to blame us and with that ministry toad we will have a hard time this year. Use everything you got to keep from doing anything stupid."_

I got a resounding agreement as I laid back in my bed. I had the bed that sat under a window which made me happy. Yukina curled up next to me as I began to play with the ring around my neck. It was a dark obsidian black with sapphire and diamond paw prints. I smile sadly as I stare at the moon...soon we'll be together again Law...soon we'll all be together. I fell asleep as the night wore on...glad that tomorrow would be a saturday...

* * *

Time skip morning

* * *

I yawn as I got up before I left the room to go for a run around the lake. I use the fun way to get down the stairs before I landed with ease on the first floor. I walk out of the doors and into the weak sunlight. I stretch lightly before I began to run and soon I was joined by Luna, Tracy, and Daphne. They smiled and the others joined in moments later. We ran for a while before heading inside to shower after which we headed down to the Great hall. We began to eat when suddenly storm clouds gathered and tension rose. I felt my heartbeat quicken as lightning struck the lake. I gasp just as Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape left the room and sealed the doors. We continued to eat, but for some reason I couldn't sit still. I heard the roars of battle and gathered with the other students at the windows...Marine's were attacking...fuck. I quickly unsealed the doors and ran outside where I stood by my head of houses side. She glanced down at me as I hastily casted a shielding charm on us. She yelled, "What are you doing out here?"

"Helping!" I yell back, "I fought guys like these back in home. I know how to get rid of them," I gave her a look that said I knew what I was doing, "I need to fight,"

"Alright," She shouted, "Just don't get yourself killed or else I will never forgive myself,"

I gave her a quick nod as I summoned a group of animals to attack the marine's. They tore through the idiots as I fought along side them using both magic and my elemental devil fruit powers. I heard a shout just as lightning struck once again...this time it was a pirate ship, but I didn't pay attention to who it was...my attention was locked on Mcgonagall where she was fighting a marine, but one had snuck up on her. I quickly replace myself with her causing the attacking Marine's blade to sink into my shoulder. I wince as I killed the man before taking the blade out. I shot forward and began to fight with the blade even if it didn't feel right. I slammed into the nearest marine just as shouting echoed. I ignore it as I continued to kill the marine's with a sadistic smile on my face...this is where I belong...fighting these idiots. I felt a blade sink into my chest and stare at it...it wasn't in a fatal place, but it hurt like a bitch. It was just under my heart and in between my lungs. I wince as I took the blade out and tossed it at the marine as fire rained from the sky. I felt blood rush in my ears as I continued to fight...my lungs burned with each breath I took and my chest hurt. Only when the last marine fell, I allowed myself to fall to the blood stained ground. I heard the rushing of feet as my vision started to turn black. I saw a flash of blonde hair before my world turned to black.

* * *

Time skip 5 days

* * *

I wince as I woke up. The scent of the infirmary clouding my nose causing me to gag. I felt a soothing hand and look up to see Luna smiling at me. She spoke in her usual mystic tone, "Hi Kai! Good to see your awake."

"What happened?" I ask after a few moments, "All I remember is blacking out after killing a bunch of marine's and seeing a flash of blonde hair,"

"A group of pirates appeared and helped kill the marines," She answered with a smile, "They seemed to know you, so Dumbledore brought a group of them into the castle while the others got rid of the bodies. The nargles tell me that the fiery one will show up as soon as he can...he's caused a lot of damage to the old coots office,"

"When can I leave this hell hole?" I ask after a few seconds and realizing that Whitebeard was here.

"In a few minutes, Madame Pumfrey just wants to make sure you've made a full recovery," I grin at that just as the healer bursts into the room.

She clucked her tongue at me as she checked me over before giving me the all clear. I got up and walked out of the room with a grin as we headed downstairs to eat. Turns out I had been out for five days and another group of pirates had appeared...they happened to be the Kuja pirates. I followed Luna into the great hall where silence rang through the great hall as all eyes turned to us. I almost fidget from the stares, but made my way to the table of lions where I sat next to Hermione. She handed me the notes for class that she had written down for me and I began to look them over before turning to the hall and saying, "This ain't a zoo people. Eat your food or get out!"

They turned back to their food, but they would glance at me frequently. I ignored the talk as I read over the notes before placing them on the table and eating my food. I finished up quickly and headed up the stairs to my dorm where I took a shower before curling up on my bed. Hermione came in moments later and began to brush my long hair for me since she knew it would help keep me calm. I hate being stared at. Hermione spoke after a few moments, "You can't really blame them. You did just masacre a lot of marine's. They are just children and the memories you've shown us don't even compare to what it actually looks like."

I snort as she finished and I began to brush her hair, "They should get over it. They would have seen it soon enough. The moldy idiot has racked up the body count during his first stint as a dark lord that is a lot...not as much as regular marine casualties, but still a lot."

"True," She murmured before asking, "You know the pirates that came?"

"Yes," I answer, "The whitebeard pirates and the Kuja pirates are cool. The Kuja pirates are very...dangerous to men and women as I am sure you know,"

She snickered and we curled up on my bed and fell asleep. Class would be boring, but I had to go through it...for a little while.

* * *

Timeskip 2 days

* * *

I growl under my breath as I trudge into the great hall. I took a seat next to an equally drenched Hermione and Neville. We grabbed our food and I had Mipsy bring some pepper up potions for us to drink. I ate my food and ignored the world around me until the water dried midway through lunch. I got up and headed upstairs to grab a shower before I headed to the library to read and relax. I had just curled up with a book when the door opened. I glance up to see Marco entering the library with two other members of the whitebeard pirates. I froze slightly when he glanced around and saw me. He walked towards me and I smiled at him. He stopped before he reached me and said, "Hello Kaileara. It's been a while."

I nearly smirk at the laid back phoenix and say, "It's been two years for me what about you?"

"6 and a half months," He answered causing me to grin, "What have you been up to?"

"Chaos and having fun while turning people towards my demented ways," I say causing him to laugh.

"So the usual," He commented.

I nod before asking, "So have you finally gotten my pyro of a brother or is he still playing hard to get?"He froze and I glanced down at his hand...a gold ring with a phoenix engraved on the metal...I grin at the blonde and comment, "So my brother finally had the guts to ask you out and propose to you," He nodded after a few minutes causing me to sigh in relief, "About damn time. I was starting to think that I would have to lock you into the galley until you admitted your feelings..or killed each other."

"Really Kai?" He shook his head before I could answer, "Actually don't answer that. I already know you would have done it," I gave a large grin before hearing my name being called.

I glance past Marco and found it was Neville. I curse realizing what time it was and stood up. I turn to Marco and say, "Sorry, but I have to go train a few of my minions."

I heard him laughing as I took off. I left the book where it was before following Neville through the halls and up to the room of requirement. We met the others and began our meditation. They would be finding their animagus form or forms. I would be working on my energy manipulation. With a deep breath, I submersed myself into my energy and began to test my limits and control the flow. I was shaken from my meditation as a loud boom sounded. I open my eyes and got up before I took off running. I jumped from one of the high windows and landed next to Ace. He glanced towards me and stared for a few moments until Pop's spoke, "Kaileara it's good to see you up and around."

I gave a feral grin before looking at the marine ship, "Please tell me they have someone worth fighting on that thing."

I heard laughs and felt Ace wrap an arm around my shoulder as he said, "That's the sister I always knew. I'm sure there's something after all the ship is kind of big."

I smirk at my brother and said, "We'll talk later, but for now let's have some fun," I then focused on the ship as Marine's began to unload, "Shall I start this off?"

I got murmurs of agreement and created a dragon of ice and a dragon of fire. The duo attacked the ship and tore into it's hull. Marine's jumped off the ship and we began to attack them. I summon my Katana that I named Bahamut. My blade sang through the air as it cut down the marine's in my way. I soon ended up back to back with Ace who grinned at me. He said, "This brings back memories."

"Yeah," I grin, "All we need are some giant tigers or something and it'll be like when we were kids since these guys are like bandits,"

The marine's seemed to take offence and began trying to land hits. I easily dodged the hits by coating those area's with thick scales or something. A large crack sounded as another pirate crew appeared while fighting some marines. I nearly grin at the sight of the flag. Ace looked over and let out a groan. I snicker as he said, "Really why the hell does it have to be Bonney?"

I let out a loud laugh as the Bonney pirates started to fight as well. I say, "Because I need someone who can eat as much as me and help me pull shit on Dumbledore!"

He let out a groan and went off to fight with Marco. I quickly maneuvered my way through the marine's and killed the man who was about to attack Bonney from behind. She glanced towards me and grinned as she turned a marine into an old man and say, "Long time no see Kai!"

I grinned at her as I slash at another marine, "Nice to see you to Bonney. Now why don't we get rid of these idiots."

She smirked and we continued to fight the marines before we raided their boats. I made sure to grab some of the books they had before I returned to the school. I washed off before heading down for dinner and sitting with my friends. We ate for a while before Bonney and he crew walked in. They spotted me and took a seat as they began to eat. I nearly grinned at the looks they were being given and the fact the attention was finally turned away from me. Bonney spoke after a few moments, "Law misses you a lot."

I nod with a sigh, "I miss him as well...how has Luffy been doing?"

"Pretty well," She said before tearing apart a roast beef sandwich, "How old are you?"

"15," I answer with a smirk.

"Law will be happy," She said before asking, "So who are the two girls at the snake table that are looking at me like they are wondering if I'm trying to steal you away from them?"

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis," I answer with a shrug, "They are my girlfriends,"

Hearing that she choked on her food before staring at me in shock. She stuttered, "W-what?!"

"Yup they are my current girlfriends though it's more like friends with benefits," I shrug lightly as I dug into my steak.

She stared at me for a few moments before saying, "I do not get your relationship with Law at all."

"You don't need to," I say with a shrug, "It's mostly to keep us from going crazy without each other. Let me guess he's been traveling with the Kidd pirates for a little while?" She nodded causing me to smirk, "Think about why," Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates causing me to laugh before I stood up with a sigh, "I'll see ya later. I need to get some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning."

**Okay well that's the first chapter.**


	3. Matters of Nakama and Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"You can't live without out your soul...you can't live without your heart, so I gave them to Law...I can trust my heart stealer, but can you?" Kaileara Ashferd to Smoker on Punk Hazard.

Chapter two: Nakama and hearts

* * *

One month later

* * *

I jump out of bed and got ready for the day before joining the others at Ravenclaw for breakfast. The day dragged on after that and by the end of it I was in a crappy mood. I slump into my seat and glare at the table just as Tracy and Daphne slid in next to me. I grabbed my food and ate while Bonney slid into the seat across from me. The pirates and their crews are acting as guards for Hogwarts and extra teachers. Bonney spoke after a few seconds, "You seem pissed."

"Umbitch," I growl, "We had Umbitch and Snape,"

She blinked before looking at Tracy who told her everything she needed to know. I finished eating just as thunder boomed. My mood improved greatly as I raced with the other pirates outside. Ah so Marines were sucked into a portal with...well fuck this is going to be fun. I raced towards the battling ships as I summoned creatures made of various elements. I froze part of the water and the marine's charge towards us. I jump and dove as I raced across the icy ground to where the Red Force fought a large marine ship. I slammed an overly large Marine into the ground just in front of the ship. The Marine groaned loud enough for both of the ships to hear. I stared down at the marine just as Bonney yelled, "Damn Kai if I knew you could take someone like that down. I would have agreed to spar with ya."

I roll my eyes as I look up and saw three of the most important people in my life staring at me. I gave a cheshire cat's grin just as I yell, "Open season on the marines. The one with the highest amount defeated gets three thousand beli and two gemstones of their choice from me!"

The pirates stared at me for a few moments before with a roar they attacked the marines. I took out my sword and cut them all down. I would bring out my scythe later, but for now I wanted to have a low profile...with the marine's that is. I smirk as I cut through three marines and turned just as a fourth fell to the ground. I look up and saw Mihawk standing with Yuro in his hand. I smirk just as a marine gasped, "No it couldn't be...that hair and those eyes...it-"

I cut the marine off by slicing off his head as I say, "I would rather not have marine's hunting me...yet," I glanced towards Mihawk and say, "It's nice to see you again Papa."

I could feel the amusement flowing through him as he said, "Hello again Kaileara...perhaps after this fight we can talk?"

"Of course," I answer before turning to the marine's around us, "But we need to get rid of the trash to talk about our treasure,"

I heard him snort as we began to fight once more. I duck and dodge as I slashed at the marine's. Blood flowed like a river onto the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was getting my family back and it made me feel as if I was becoming whole once more. I decided to pull out a new technique after I summoned some clones to raid the marine ships. I began to embed magic into my sword which caused it to glow bright blue with silver streaks. I then added some Haki into the mix before finally adding some lightning. My sword crackled loudly as I began to slash at the various Marine's around me. They cried out in pain as their bodies turned into a mass of blood and bone. I scrunch up my nose from the smell of burnt flesh before I continued on my path. When I was finished, I let the spirits of fire, lightning, ice, earth, water, and magma consume the bodies and blood of the dead marines. I was slightly drained, but happy as I wave to everyone and headed up to my dorm to shower. Once I got all the blood and gore off of me five hours later, I left the common room and headed up to the astronomy tower which wasn't being used today. I lay back on the stones and stare at the sky while reaching out. My fingers trail through soft fur as Yukina settled next to me with a soft yawn. She leaned against me as she said, "Makino and the others were wondering why you ran off like that."

"I needed to get cleaned up," I retort as my eyes trace the various constellations, "The stars here are so diffrent from the ones back home, but also the same. Is it weird of me to think that?"

"No," she answered as she too looked at the sky, "The stars here are also the great legends. The dog star is like the wolf star from what I've heard only he is a guardian to the path of incarnation where as the wolf star is the one who guides the souls of the dead to paradise,"

Thinking about it, I nod before my eyes trail over to the moon. I spoke after a few moments, "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Fawkes hadn't told me about Dumbledore...if he hadn't told me the truth about Voldemort..."

* * *

Flashback 2ND YEAR

* * *

_I sat in one of the abandoned classrooms to get away from the distrusting and loathing looks. I stared at the wall blankly just as fire erupted from the center of the room. I gasp and stare at the swan-like bird that floated in the middle of the flames. It was a phoenix and a beautiful one at that. I wondered why it's here and not with it's own kind or some kind of leader. I heard a chuckle and look around only to see no one. I glance towards the phoenix and briefly wondered if I was going mad before shoving that thought down and asking, "Did you just chuckle?"_

_The phoenix nodded as a warm, fatherly voice echoed in my mind, "That I did young hatchling. My name is too long to pronounce in human tongue so just call me Fawkes,"_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fawkes," I say as I stood up and bowed lightly, "May I ask why you're here?"_

_"Please do not bow," He spoke gently causing me to slowly rise, "I've come here to speak with you. You are just a hatchling and yet the man that I bonded myself to wishes to turn you into something you are not,"_

_"Who are you bonded to and why would they try to do that?" I question him as fear curled in my heart._

_"I bonded to your current headmaster years ago when he was just a young man," Fawkes trilled sadly as he shook his head, "He's changed from the bright young man I saw into a monstrous one. He searches for a way to become truly immortal...Had I known of what he would do...I wouldn't have become his familiar,"_

_"Why didn't you break the bond between each other?" I ask as I tried to come to terms with the old mans treachery._

_"Because he used a binding spell on me," He answered, "I have tried to escape many times, but each time I try the spell becomes tighter. I would love to escape him and return to my nest, but I cannot until his spirit heads to judgement,"_

_"Why does he want to become immortal?"_

_"He wants to rule this world and become greater than my first bonded," His eyes shone lightly at the last part, "My first bonded is known as Merlin to those around here. I only bonded with him because I thought that he would eventually lead this world into the future, but alas he has changed. He created the one known as Voldemort by twisting a young boy and turning him into the monster that killed your parents. I never wished for anything like this to happen. I am so sorry hatchling,"_

_I stared at the phoenix before saying, "It's not your fault...it's the fault of the old man...I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but how did he turn a kid into Voldemort?"_

_"Dark magic," He answered, "Magic of the darkest kind. I tried to stop him, but it didn't work. I do not know exactly what he did, but magic the color of the darkest night took control of the boy and now he is a monster,"_

_I blink and..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"Kaileara don't regret it," Yukina growled softly as she raised her head and glared down at me, "Because of Fawkes you were able to find me and the rest of our Nakama...because of him you met your soulmate. Never regret it Kai...Never regret it because in the end it gave you so much happiness. You may have gone through some bad stuff, but in the end it was worth it."

I stare at her before a small smile appeared on my face, "You're right Yukina...thanks."

"I'm your familiar and best friend...I kinda have to help you when you're acting like an idiot," She said with a smirk causing me to push her away.

"Lousy wolf," I say and smile softly before looking at the sky, "Things will get tough, but so long as I have my Nakama...it will be worth it,"

She nodded before I stood up and headed downstairs. I entered the common room and headed up to the dorm room. Hermione smiled as I took a seat on my bed with Yukina. Parvati spoke after a few moments, "So Kaileara you know those pirates right?"

"Yeah...I kinda have to if they are my friends," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Who are the new guys?" Lavender asked.

"They're the red haired pirates plus Mihawk Drakule also known as Hawk eyes. They also have someone who I see as my mother with them. Shanks and Mihawk are like my fathers," I felt a smile appear on my face, "Mihawk taught me how to fight with a sword where as Shanks...he taught me about a lot of stuff. Makino took care of me even when she didn't have to,"

"They sound like nice people," Fay sighed, "Those whitebeard guys are so cute!"

I roll my eyes, "I guess you could say that, but," I shook my head as my hand went to the ring on my neck, "When you find the one who you belong with...it begins with a spark."

"You sound like you know it from experience," Pavati mused causing me to nod.

"I found the person I belong with," I say with a soft smile, "He's one of the most important people in my life...I miss him,"

"Where is he?" Lavender asked.

"Back home...he'll be coming here, but when I do not know," I murmur, "I miss him, but I know that we'll find each other,"

"How did you meet?" Hermione asked causing me to give the smiling brunette a scowl.

"Yeah how did you meet?" Lavender pressed.

I let out a sigh as I looked out the window, "He kidnapped me...I was with Shanks and we encountered him and his crew. We were fighting his crew and I got captured. He did it because he was interested in me and my abilities...it took a while, but I became friends with his crew and him."

"You fell in love with your kidnapper?!" Pavati squealed.

I twitch and glare at her, "It took a while...I didn't even know I loved him until after I escaped. Things happened and in the end I fell for him and he fell for me...we just had to go through a lot in order to realize it."

"What did it feel like when you find the one you're meant to be with?" Fay asked.

"The first time you touch it feels like a spark is going through your skin and every time afterwards," I say, "It feels like lightning and fills you with happiness. We just touched,"

"Really?" Lavender asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah. A single touch can change everything...for better or for worse just a single touch can change everything," I murmur with a small smile, "I didn't think it meant anything until we first..."

I shook my head as a blush darkened my cheeks. I heard gasps and Lavender yelled, "You slept together?!"

I nod sheepishly causing gasps to ring through the room from everyone except Hermione. Hermione spoke, "You do realize they're going to ask questions about sex right?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, but doesn't mean I'm going to answer them."

I turn away from them and laid back. Yukina snorted and said, "You really shouldn't talk Kai...it get's you into situations like this."

"I know right. My life sucks because I say the wrong thing," I murmur causing Hermione and her snickered, "Yeah laugh it up. Let's get some sleep. We have class tomorrow,"

I turned away from the gossiping girls and put up a silencing ward. I laid back and fell asleep as my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Time skip one month

* * *

We had been back at school for two and a half months...it's been boring...I mean sure Shanks and the others came, but I want better opponents and what better opponent than my captain. Luffy and I used to spar when either of us got bored..now we can't. I let my head hit the table as Hermione filled my plate for me. I murmured a thank you before I started to eat. Pavati and the other Gryffindor girls had quickly informed the rest of the school about Law and I's relationship...only I never told them his name. Many betting pools were going around and I just found it funny they kept skipping over Law's name when they went through the bounty posters. I roll my eyes just as Hedwig landed in front of me. I thank her and gave her some bacon as I took the letter from her. I opened it and smirked at the fact my island was finally habitual. Daphne was leaning against me while Tracy used my chest as a pillow. Both saw my smirk and asked, "Who's going to get killed now?"

"No one," I practically sing, "We get to enjoy my island!"

"Wait the goblins actually finished it before christmas?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "What the fuck did you pay them with?"

"A good share of my gold and being friends with them helped out," I grin before hearing a crack.

I smirk and stood up causing Daphne and Tracy to groan. I gave the two a smile and rush out of the castle with the others. We soon paused and saw that there weren't any marines, but a very beat up Thousand Sunny. I gave Ace a look and we quickly raced over to the ship. I helped those that were with us get on before we began to look for my Nakama. I found Luffy and Sabo laying on the ground bleeding heavily. I growled under my breath and began to heal them. I felt my energy drain, but ignore it as I continued only stopping when they were healed to the point they could be taken to madam Pomfrey. I quickly lifted them off the ship and carried them inside. madam Pomfrey had beds ready and quickly set about healing the two. Chopper and the others were brought in moments later, so I set about healing them with magic and potions. We worked quickly and soon all of them were resting peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief as Madame Pomfrey sent me down to the great hall to eat. I enter the room and it fell silent before Ace asked, "How are they?"

"Resting," I answer, "We managed to heal the damage and now all they need is to rest. Sabo and Luffy seemed to have taken the harshest hits with Zoro following up. Sanji and Robin come next in the group. Franky and Brook did pretty well. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp weren't that bad,"

"Good," Ace sighed in relief.

I stumble my way to Hermione before sitting down. I ate what she put in front of me before practically falling asleep at the table. Shanks was quick to take me to the Red Force and I slept peacefully in the room that I usually stayed in. I woke up as a bang sounded outside. I stumbled onto the deck and saw Luffy running around while shouting some nonsense. I roll my eyes and jump down before walking over the water to where Luffy was currently panicking. I heard some gasps and glance over to see Sabo and the rest staring at me with shock. I walk over to my panicking little brother and froze him in place. He stopped shouting and looked around before his eyes focused on me causing me to say, "You really know how to wake a girl up little brother. I was actually having a nice dream involving Bepo, a chicken, a frying pan, and a talking fish. I didn't-"

"Kaileara! You're here!" He shouted and managed to crack the ice causing me to smirk as he broke out of it, "I've finally found you!"

I smile as the rubber man slammed into me and wrapped my arms around my little brother...or is it big brother...nope it's little brother no matter what. I smile softly and say, "I missed you to Luffy. I really missed you little brother."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Sanji had to ruin it with his pervertedness...ah I missed my favorite chef. I slammed my foot into his chest as he ran at me shouting, "Kaileara-Chan you're alright!"

I roll my eyes at the groaning chef, "Sanji you really need to learn that I like you as a friend," I shook my head at the groaning cook before looking at Nami, "Yo Nami guess what."

"What?" She asked causing me to grin.

"I have more money than you do!" I exclaim with a smirk causing her eyes to glint with want, "And you can't have any!"

She deflated before running at me. I quickly jump away as she tried to attack me. Ah it's good to have nakama. We were however quickly stopped as Robin had her hands appear and stop us. I pout lightly before giving the archeologist a smile, "Hi Robin! What's up?"

"It's good to see you again Kaileara," She answered, "Please don't antagonize Nami,"

I pout again before nodding, "Fine, but only for today."

I saw her roll her eyes and the hands vanish. The rest of the crew stepped forward and greeted me until Sabo was the only one left. I had already gotten him back for not contacting me after his fake death. I gave him a hug as he said, "Nice to see you again Kai."

"Nice to see you again brother," I say before pulling back, "Why were you with Luffy? I thought the revolutionaries needed you,"

"I came as soon as I heard that you had been taken away," He answered with a sheepish smile, "I wanted to help find you and Dragon was doing pretty good without me. How are you Kai?"

"Bored," I answer without pause, "So fucking bored and annoyed,"

"Wanna have a spar?" Luffy asks causing me to grin.

"Sure, but no powers," I answer causing him to nod.

We faced off before rushing at each other. I block his attacks and sent some his way. We fought for over three hours before collapsing. I had released five of the ten seals that held reserve power just to make it to this point. I may have been training while I was away, but being in the body of a 15 year old sucks. I laid on the grass as sweat dripped from my forehead and a smile stretched across my face. Luffy lay opposite of me with the same smile on his face. Our Nakama and family just shook their heads in amusement. We soon got up and went inside to eat after showering. I slid into place next to Daphne causing Tracy to lean against me. Sanji stared at the three of us with wide eyes. I snicker softly causing him to break out of his shock. He asked, "What the he-"

I snicker softly again and say, "Sanji this is Tracy and Daphne," I gesture to the two as the rest of my Nakama stared at us, "We are currently friends with benefits."

I saw their wide eyes until Luffy yelled, "Does that mean you won't be with-"

I cut him off by tossing a turkey leg at him. He caught it in his mouth as I shook my head, "No it doesn't. Law and I let each other have flings with our own genders so long as we don't cross the line. Daphne and Tracy are going out, but are also friends with benefits with me...it's kind of confusing...so don't question it."

I could tell my Nakama wanted to make some comments but skillfully ignored it as I began to eat my dinner. Tracy however had other plans. She quickly pulled me into a kiss causing me to wrap my arms around her neck while Daphne snickered. I broke the kiss and stared at the normally...okay this is totally normal for her. She grinned and said, "Until your lover is here. You are Ours."

I gave her an amused look until both girls stood and dragged me out of the hall. I saw the shocked looks on the faces of the pirates since I usually don't let anyone do that. I ignore it as both of them drag me up to the room of requirement. I nearly grin at the thought of what comes next just as the room changed into a large bedroom. I quickly turn the tides by creating a clone as my grin appeared...oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Time skip(Oh you must hate me right now!)

* * *

I carried Daphne on my back while Tracy laid in my arms. Both couldn't stand, I grin smugly at the the thought. I enter the great hall and realized that most of the pirates were here along with X-Drake and Basil Hawkins. I felt their eyes on me, but ignore it as I set the two at Hufflepuff where Susan was sitting. She took one look at the two before asking with a smirk, "Have fun last night?"

I smirk widely as the two nodded with dreamy smiles on their face. I snicker at the looks I was being given as I say, "Oh I made sure they had fun...it was very fun," my smirk turned into a grin, "They had so much fun we didn't hear the newbies arrive."

Both blushed before smacking me on the back of the head. I just laughed at them just as Hermione arrived. She took one look at the two of them before turning to me and saying, "You should be glad today is a saturday since both of them won't be walking."

I laugh as both blushed and yelled, "Shut it Mia!"

I snort before digging into my breakfast. I finish eating before getting up and picking the other two up. Both settle into their places as I said, "I'm going to get these two to my work shop."

I left the great hall and quickly made it up to the hidden potions lab I had. I enter it and set the two on the tables and gave them the potions they needed to recover by dinner. They fell asleep causing me to shift into my wolf form. Tundra mumbled, "_He's close...he's coming in the next group."_

_"I know,"_ I answer as I wrapped my body around the two, "_I'm glad. It means we can be whole once more,"_

_"We're going to go through with it aren't we?"_ Tundra asked.

"_Yes after all Law is ours," _I answer before laying my head on my paws, "_Let's get some sleep. We'll need it for the fight...I can sense it will be a hard one,"_

_"I'll begin to gather our energy. We'll be using him won't we?" _She murmured.

"_Yes," _I answer, "_Black will be revealed as I can tell the Marines have been investigating. Black hungers for them and I will not deprive him...after all we are linked together,"_

She let out a laugh as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My thick fur keeping the two warm as frost coated the area closest to us.

* * *

next day

* * *

I sat with Hermione at the table while my Nakama acted like their normal selves. Shanks and his crew were drinking as Mihawk and Makino shook their heads. The rest of the pirate crews were chowing down. The students had grown used to the pirates and some even asked to be taught by them. I enjoyed the look on Neville face when Susan dragged him out of the room after she had spoken to Bonney. It was peaceful to a point and I studied a new ancient runes book with a self satisfied smirk. Umbitch had been trying to pass educational decrees, but I had stopped her at every point. Sometimes it pays to be the heir of three quarters of Hogwarts as well as heir to three diffrent ancient and noble families. She had tried to get me into detention, but always failed since I stopped going to her class and just sent a clone. I helped my wizarding Nakama get their act together as well as helped them become emancipated. Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to personally get the troll back for trying to touch their mate. I snicker as he ran from the room with donkey ears and peacock feathers coming from his ass. I grin as I heard a boom from Umbitches office and Hermione asked in the suddenly silent hall, "Kai did you set up explosives in Umbridge's office?"

"Maybe," I muse giving her a grin, "Had to do something about the unnatural things she had up there,"

She shook her head, "So long as it didn't destroy the actual office, I don't care."

"This is why I love you!" I exclaim causing her to shake her head, "You actually let me do shit!"

"What about me?" Luffy yelled.

"Nami holds me back most of the time," I pout at my brother, "And you don't stop her,"

I heard laughter just as a large crack sounded. My heart began to race as I sensed him. I stood quickly causing the book that I was reading to fall to the ground. I look at Luffy. He nodded quickly and we ran out of the room. We exited the school and saw what looked like a major battle going on. Marines were dying left and right as Pirates from both the Hearts pirate crew and the Kid pirates fought. My eyes scanned the area as I created constructs. I quickly found him fighting near Kid and saw a marine sneaking up on him. I was about to go over when Bepo took him out. The bear looked up and saw me before staring at me with wide eyes. I jumped into the fray as Luffy shouted, "C'mon let's do this!"

I hurried into the battle as I summoned my scythe. The white blade cut through marine after marine until I flooded it with lightning. The blade slowly turned black...starting at my fingertips before going up the shaft and ending at the blade tip. The marine grunts pale as the realise who they are up against. I let out a laugh as one marine yelled, "It's the Lunar Divide! Run!"

I snort and continue to fight...I was getting hit in the process, but ignored it as I focused on the battle. I had just cut down a marine lieutenant when I heard, "KAI!"

I turn just in time to find a blade enter the thin area between my diaphragm and stomach. The bastard that did it grinned at me while I stare at him in shock. He said, "You may be good Ashferd, but I'm better. Once you're dead, I'll bring in your brothers and the rest of the slime you lov-"

I growl as I slid down the blade towards him. My blood soon became hotter than magma causing the man to cry out and try to let go. I snicker as I got closer, "Hot isn't it? Frostwolf blood is hotter than dragons blood due to the frigid conditions in which they thrive," I brought up my hand and had it fase through his chest until my fingers curled around his heart, "Funny thing about the heart. It's so fragile while it's one of the most important things in the body. Without it intact we would die...It also hold the soul and binds it to the body. When it's damaged, the soul flows out like a river," A dark smile appeared on my face, "You just threatened what I loved...you just threatened my Nakama," My voice was soft, but carried over the now silent battlefield, "You just threatened that which I can and will give my life to keep safe...because of that you will not survive," My eyes narrow into slits, "You can cut me, beat me, throw things at me, insult me, and do whatever you want to me, but the moment you threaten my Nakama, My family. You will never be forgiven...you will die," my fingers slowly start to tighten causing him to cough up blood, "Pray that the lady Sora will be merciful because I sure as hell won't!"

He cried out as my fingers close harshly and his heart crumbled. I took my hand from his chest before cleaning my hands off on his shirt. He fell to the ground with his mouth open in silent scream and his face full of terror. I grabbed the sword that was stuck inside of me and slid it out before tossing it at a group of marines. The blade impacted the first and went straight through him until five marines had been cut clean through and a sixth cut halfway. The marines fall to the floor dead just as someone yelled, "KAILEARA!"

I blink before turning towards the voice. The world becoming slightly hazy as I looked towards the source. Shachi...or was it Penguin had been the one yelling. Why were they yelling? I'm fine. I shook my head and turned back to the marines and began to fight once more. I heard my name called, but ignored it in favor of completing my task. Another bolt of lightning struck causing me to jump back as the marines, both dead and alive vanished. Their ships were still in the water though so that was fine. I suddenly felt very light headed and fell to my knees as tiredness curled through me. My body slowly hit the ground just as someone yelled something far away...what's wrong? Did someone get really hurt? I blink blearily as warm arms curl around me and pick me up. Concerned grey eyes stared at me...Law. I mumble, "Law...I missed you..."

Darkness edged my vision until I fell into it's grip. Oh well I'm safe now...

**Well there you have it folks. Law and Kid have finally made an appearance! Please review**

**Next time on a Doctors Witchy Wolf: Umbitch learns not to mess with the surgeon of death's wolf, Hilarity ensues as Alcohol appears.**

**Return soon...if you dare**


	4. Decisions of drunks and killers

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very close friend...Lady of the north29292929...may you be very pleased that you got me to write this chapter and for managing to fuck my mind up enough to do this...I really hate you right now...please give me my Bepo plushy back!**

"The mind can be deadly and stupid through various actions...I once saw a man get killed because he drank to much and decided to wear a honey covered steak necklace into a bear cage...I also saw the same man get promoted to captain for killing the pirates that killed his wife just moments before he got drunk..." - Trafalgar Minx to Law and Kaileara while fighting during the two year timeskip.

Chapter Three: Decisions of drunks and killers

I was surrounded by warmth as I slowly came to. My throat was dry as I slowly opened my eyes while groaning. I was quickly supported and given a drink before lower back onto the bed. I recognized the scent around me immediately before my eyes focus on stormy grey. I wanted to say something...anything, but the fact he was here caused my mouth to go dry. He seemed to understand as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me causing me to lean into him. My stomach didn't hurt which surprised me but I ignored it for now. I spoke after a few seconds, "Law I...I.."

"I know Leara," He said causing me to smile softly, "I missed you and I won't let you go like that again...it was hell without you,"

"Same here...I assume you've been told?" I ask though it was more of a statement.

"Yes," He said as he pulled away slightly, "They were very shocked to find that I didn't give a shit that you were with two girls while I wasn't here. Bonney's reaction however...was concerning...did you tell her about..."

I nod, "She asked about my relationship with Tracy and Daphne, so I used your's and Kid's as an example..though I didn't point it out...I just gave her the information and let her piece together the whole situation."

He sighed softly before looking at me with amusement, "I have to ask you...are you really gathering a crew under your own banner?"

I shrug lightly, "Why not? Luffy's pirate king so why not have his crew head a few divisions and stuff. I got Luffy's permission...last week..I think...how long was I out?"

"Three days," He answered, "The mediwitch was very...annoying when it came to you," I snicker as I realize that's why my stomach didn't hurt until he asked, "You've been in the hospital wing alot haven't you?"

I froze causing him to stiffen and look at me closely. I give him a sheepish smile, "Um...yeah about that...I usually spend either the end of the year in there or just about."

He glared harshly at me causing me to stiffen..his eyes softened slightly as he pulled me closer causing me to lay my head on his chest. He spoke softly as nothing louder would be needed, "I guess that's why you hated it here even if it was supposed to be your home...Leara tell me what has happened since we were separated."

I swallowed hard before telling him everything. He was so enraged by the time I was done that if I hadn't been in his arms, he would have most likely caused the students within the school to fear his name. I nuzzle his neck as I place a few kisses here and there...slowly, but surely he calmed himself down. I smiled slightly as I say, "Law now that you're all here it doesn't matter...I have my family back...I have my Nakama...and it makes me so happy that everything fades away. Everything will be alright."

He let out a groan as he closed his eyes, "Why do you have to be right 5 times out of 10?"

I gave a small pout and growl, "I am right more than that...you just don't want to admit it."

"Fine you're right 7 times out of 10...better?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yup and the reason for that is because of me needing to be the sensible one of my siblings," I grin softly as I say, "And being in love with you, as well as knowing what it feels like when every day could be your last-"

He silenced me with a kiss before pulling away, "No more talking about that...we do not need to remember the time when I almost lost you...when we almost lost you."

I gave him a small smile as I kiss him. He grinned softly against my lips causing me to pull back as I asked, "What are you planning?"

"I just realized that you didn't say a single thing about Umbridge," He said causing me to grin, "I'm thinking about ways to get rid of her,"

I fell a sadistic smirk appear on my face as I say, "Do your worst my doctor...after all you are the surgeon of death...i've always wondered if her grandparents or her mother slept with a toad."

He chuckled before saying, "I love your sadistic mind."

"And I yours," I murmur before laying my head on his chest sleepily, "Wake me up in the morning...please don't leave me?"

"I won't," He promised as he wiped the hair out of my eyes.

I slowly fell asleep as he moved us into a comfortable position. My head on his chest while his arms were hooked around my waist. My breathing evened out and my heart slowed to a steady beat...

* * *

Morning

* * *

I heard murmuring and whispering as I curled closer to the warm...thing next to me. I sleepily blink open my eyes to stare at the three standing next to the bed...oh it's just Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo...nothing's wrong. I curl closer just as the warm thing chuckled...wait an inanimate object cannot chuckle unless it's made to do so...so that means. My eyes snap open and I raise my head to see Law staring down at me in amusement. I smile a bright smile and reach upwards before pressing my lips to his. Law's arms curled around me tightly as he held me closer. He broke off the kiss just as one of the forgotten Trio...Shachi yelled, "Captain's going to get som-"

Ice formed around the perverted mechanic/medical assistant. He paled while Law chuckled. I growl deeply in my chest as I threaten, "Shachi finish that sentence and I will turn you into a fucking pincushion and use you as target practice."

Law smirked as Sachi nodded before Bepo asked, "How are you feeling Kai?"

"Sleepy and lazy," I answer with a smirk before asking, "What's going on?"

"Everyone want's to know if you're awake yet," Penguin answered before he gave me a teasing grin, "So Kai...did you get some-"

"Penguin shut the fuck up," I growl as I waved my hand and Ice formed around the pale mechanic/navigator, "and yes I did. Now get the fuck out of here and tell the others that I'm awake,"

The trio ran out of the infirmary without another word as they knew not to mess with me when I was tired...I felt Law stiffen as soon as the words left my mouth. In seconds, I was pinned to the bed by Law. His grey eyes stared down at me as I gasp slightly. He leaned down until his lips were a hairs breadth away from my ear and exhaled causing me to shiver at the warm breath that went across it. He spoke in a slightly chilling voice, "You do not order my crew around Leara. You knew that already, but did so anyway...what should your punishment be?"

My eyes widened as a soft blush decorated my cheeks. I took a deep breath before saying, "I forgot..."

He let out a 'hm' sound before nodding and grinning down at me, "I know, but you still have to be punished."

The warmth of his body pressed against mine made me shift slightly. I shiver as I squeak, "T-that's not fair!"

"I don't have to be fair," He murmured before lowering his head causing his breath to go across the skin of my neck, "I am after all the surgeon of death,"

He lowered his mouth onto my neck and kissed the skin causing me to shiver. He was about to nip it just as Hermione ran into the room causing the doors to bang against the wall. Law pulled away and got off of me causing me to want to both sigh in relief and frustration. The book worm was blushing a bright cherry red causing me to snicker as Law glared at her. I say, "Hello Hermione. What can I do for you?"

She stared at me before yelling, "How can you not be embarrassed?!"

"Hermione I live with perverted guys and have lived a while...I got used to it," I deadpan causing her to freeze just as Law raised an eyebrow at me, "She's only 15 Law...the law's here a diffrent. We only have to wait until the summer before we can finally-"

"KAILEARA!" Tracy screamed as she ran into the room.

Law's Room appeared around me before depositing me in his arms. Tracy had thrown herself towards the spot where I used to be and collided with the bed. She let out a groan as Daphne appeared. Daphne took one look at the situation before saying, "Tracy was being an idiot again."

I snicker at the fact it wasn't even a question anymore. Tracy looked around dazedly before her eyes focused on me and grew to the size of dinner plates. She jumped up and pointed at us before yelling, "YOU'RE CHEATING ON US!"

I blink just as Law snorted and said, "I believe it is the other way around Ms..."

"Tracy. Tracy Davis," Daphne answered with a small smile, "My name is Daphne Greengrass. It seems my idiot of a girlfriend doesn't realize that you are Law Trafalgar," Tracy gasped, but before she could do anything Daphne continued with a bow, "It is a pleasure to meet the one who brought my best friend so much happiness...take care of her will you," Her eyes darkened, "because if you don't, I will hunt you down, beat you to a bloody pulp, let you heal, before torturing you on and off for 3 years, and then when you cry for mercy I will end your misery by dismembering you and burning all evidence of what occurred,"

I stare at Daphne for a few seconds before exclaiming, "I'VE DONE IT! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY TURNED DAPHNE 'THE ICE QUEEN' GREENGRASS TO THE SIDE OF CHAOS!"

The occupants of the room stare at me before Law shook his head and said, "While that was interesting," I pout at him before he turned his attention to the blond, "I will never willingly hurt her...well unless it's a tattoo," I wince at the reminder of my tattoo's before shaking my head, "Anyway I will die before I do. It is a pleasure to meet you acquaintance Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Davis."

Tracy stared at him for all of ten seconds before screaming, "HE'S TOO CREEPY! HOW CAN ANYONE BE THAT POLITE? IS HE GOING TO STEAL OUR ORGANS IN OUR SLEEP OR USE THEM FOR SOME KIND OF UNDERGROUND EXPERIMENTS?!"

I stare at Tracy before looking at Daphne and deadpan, "She's had a lot of sugar hasn't she?"

Daphne chuckled before gathering the shaking girl in her arms, "Yup...now come on we should go and get some lunch."

My eyes widen before I yell, "FOOD!"

Law chuckled and proceeded to carry me out of his sub. I grumble under my breath for the walk from the sub to the castle before quitting as the smell of warm food wafted out of the great hall. Law easily held me to his chest when I started to struggle towards the food...Luffy and I were the same when it came to food...I shook my head from that thought as he walked into the room...it fell silent. I wasn't even fazed as I pointed at the slytherin table where Luna sat. Law carried me over and sat down with me in his lap. I relaxed against him as I began to stuff my face. He chuckled and ate as well just as Pavati...or was it Padma...you know what? Who gives a fuck...I shook my head as my eyes focus on the girl. She was pointing at us just as she yelled, "You're in love with and have had sex with Law Trafalgar, captain of the hearts pirates, earning the monikers surgeon of death, the dark doctor, and lastly Dr. Heart stealer!"

I nod with a shrug as Law pecked me on the cheek, "Yup. Why do you care?"

I nearly snicker at the looks on most peoples faces as Lavender yelled, "He's like 26 and you're like 15?!"

I let out a laugh before saying, "I am technically 16 actually. Dumbles lied and said I was born in july. I was born on the 10th of january during a snowstorm," I learned all that from the goblins, "Besides I will be turning 17 come january so it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he loves me and I love him. We witches and wizards live long lives so it doesn't matter."

Umbitch strode into the room just then. Her eyes focused on me from where I sat in Law's lap. I ignore the pink-toad-thing and eat my food. It was only when the...thing as you can not call it a woman, walked over. The smell of cheap perfume was nauseating causing me to almost gag. She gave me a look of triumph as she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hem, Hem. Ms. Potter-"

"Ashferd," I growl under my breath, "My name is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. Get it right already,"

Law's grip on my waist tightened as the toad-woman-thing gave a snort like laugh. I could tell he was glaring at her with his piercing grey eyes...the very thought caused shivers to go down my spine as an almost silent growl came from his chest. Umbridge spoke again, "Ms..." She looked slightly disdainful, "_Ashferd_ Why are you sitting in the lap of this _nice,_" She practically spat the word as she glared at the tattoo's that always drew my eye, "When it is school policy to-"

I cut her off, "First off _Ms. Umbridge," _I sneer at her as I did something I loathed when I gained nothing, "You will address me with respect as I am the heir of three-quarters of Hogwarts or have you forgotten it _Ms. Senior Undersecretary_," I hate acting like a prim and proper lady, but I took the fact Law would be killing her very soon to heart, "Second there is nothing in the rules that say I cannot be with my soul mate. Now please go and do whatever it is you've been tasked to do. Your perfume seems to be causing student's to lose their appetites."

Her face turned a mixture of purple and red before she bit out, "And what Ms. Ashferd do you think you're doing?"

I gave her a look of confusion as I wave my hand over the table, "Eating my lunch."

Law's grip suddenly tightened as he said, "Leara is correct Ms. Umbridge was it? We are supposed to be eating so if you could go..."

"I think that I need to speak with Ms. Ashferd _alone,"_ The way she stressed the word made me suspicious.

I look at her closely before standing up to her surprise. Law glanced at me causing me to give him a smirk. He got the message as I said, "Then let's go down to the lake. It's the perfect place."

Without waiting for an answer, I walked out of the hall. I quickly made it out the door and was halfway to the lake when She caught up. She was panting as I turned to face her. She wheezed and I waited while catching a flicker of black. My eyes focus on Law and I nearly smirk. I turned back to Umbitch as she finally stopped breathing hard. She said, "You shouldn't run around like that."

I snort and say, "I wasn't running, Now what do you want?"

"You to die!" She screamed causing me to laugh as she began to fire spells.

I dodged back and felt arms around my waist as Room appeared. Umbridge's wand was separated from her hand and destroyed. Law spoke in a chilling voice that sent shivers down my spine, "You just tried to kill my fiance," He eyes darken dramatically as he hissed, "I will have fun operating on you."

She screamed obscenities and about how the minister wouldn't like it. Law ignored it before knocking her out. He glanced down at me causing me to kiss him. He kissed me back before I pulled back and said, "I love it when you do that."

"And I love you," He murmured and pulled me into another kiss before pulling back, "I'm going to enjoy dissecting her, causing her pain, and killing her,"

"Enjoy yourself," I murmur with a small smirk, "But give me information on whether or not she's related to a toad,"

"Of course," He said before letting go of me with a sadistic grin.

He took off towards his sub and was through the door in a matter of seconds with an unconscious Umbitch floating behind him. I start to hum just as Dumbledore raced out with Snape on his heels. He stopped short upon seeing me standing alone before asking, "Ms. Po-" I interrupt him with a harsh growl, "Ms. Ashferd where are Mr. Trafalgar and Ms. Umbridge?"

I gave a sadistic smirk that sent waves of fear through the two of them, "Oh Law just wanted to dissect her."

"Ms. Ashferd!" Dumbledore gasped causing me to roll my eyes, "Ms. Umbridge is a teacher of this-"

"Not anymore," I answer causing him to pale, "Surprised I found out? Well don't be," I snort at the look on their faces, "She is no longer a teacher of this school. Remus John Lupin shall be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Besides," I gave the two a smirk, "She won't be surviving the night,"

"But Ms. Ashferd she is a human being-" I cut him off by raising my hand.

"I know what you mean, but even a color blind idiot like you can see that, that woman must have been the by product of a toad and some sorry woman having intercourse gone wrong," I say with amusement coating my voice, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have planning to do and a lunch to eat,"

I then walk to the sub and entered Law's room after deciding that I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. I heard the screams of Umbitch before I put up a silencing ward. I look through his books before choosing one or two. I spent the next three hours reading before I started to draw. I spent another three hours inside the room before I decided to work on my sealing. It was near midnight when I finally stopped. I had made 16 diffrent seals within 6 hours which meant I've been getting faster, but the smears of ink on my skin showed I needed to be more careful. I started to put my things away when a summon appeared. The bottle of ink that had been in my hands went into the air before crashing back onto my head before shattering. I was then drenched in ink causing me to curse. The summon happened to be a kitsune...fuck. The kitsune took one look at me before setting down it's message and taking off. I twitch before getting up off of Law's bed. I quickly applied a cleaning charm before grumbling as I headed to Law's bathroom. I quickly undressed and had Mipsy take them to be washed. I then hopped into the shower to try and get the ink out. I heard the door open just as Law's voice rang out through the room, "Leara?"

"Yup," I answer with a smirk.

"Why are you in my shower?" He asked causing me to groan.

"Ink. I was in your room so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone for a few hours," I began as I tried to get the ink out of my hair, "I was putting my sealing supplies away when a summon appeared. It surprised me and the ink jar that I had in my hand went into the air. It crashed down on my head and shattered. I cleaned up the mess, but now I have to get the ink out," I mentally curse, "Which is harder than you would think...sometimes white hair sucks ass!"

I heard him chuckle just as the curtain opened. I knew he was coming, but concentrated on getting my hair clean. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing us flush together. Blood from Umbitch washed away with ink as we stood under the warm water. I breath a deep sigh just as he released me before helping me get the ink out of my hair. Once it was the usual dark color that it became when wet, He helped me get the ink that managed to bleed through the back o my shirt. Most of it had gone down my back, so I didn't have much to get off on my front. I shiver as his fingers trail over the scarred skin on my back. He laid his head on my shoulder as he murmured, "I still don't like that that man managed to mark your skin with such a hideous scar."

I felt a smile appear on my face as I lean against him as the water sprayed down my front, "He may have done that physically. It is nothing but a simple price I had to pay in order to get my happiness," I turn towards him and kiss his slightly bloody cheek, "I wear it with pride for it marks the ending of my weakness and the beginning of my strength," I place a kiss on his neck, "It shows that I have been through so much, but came out on top."

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I lean against him before pushing him away causing him to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I usually wouldn't mind the blood," I murmur while picking up one of the many wash clothes, "But I would rather not have that toads blood on me when I did not kill her,"

He chuckled and we both got cleaned up. I got out of the shower as while the water wasn't uncomfortable, I would like to lay down. I dry off and curl up in his bed instead of getting dressed. He joins me seconds later and murmurs, "You're odd sometimes."

I snort and kiss him before murmuring, "So are you...now where were we?"

He quickly kisses me and things got heated...

* * *

Next Morning!

* * *

I press myself closer to the warm body next to mine. I heard him chuckle softly causing me to groan and try to hide my face in his chest. He spoke softly, "We need to get up. You have classes to get to."

I growl under my breath and stare up at him with sleepy eyes, "Uhun, I con sond 'lones,"

He chuckled before saying, "Fair enough, but your brothers would kill me if they found out you were here with me."

"'uck um," I growl as I pin him against the bed, "I don't care. We've been together long enough for them to get used to it,"

He frowned in thought before shrugging against my hold. I lost my grip on his shoulders and fell onto his chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as he said, "Then create one so we can have some fun."

I ignore the fact it was an order as I created a clone. My clone put on some clothes before disappearing through the door. I mentally thank the fates that my clone was only naked without any marks on her skin. I shook my head as he kissed me...

* * *

Time skip next day

* * *

I walk into the great hall with Law's arm around my waist. I was able to walk without showing any signs of what we did, but it was hard as fuck. We took a seat next to Hermione. She glanced over at me before turning to Law and saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Trafalgar. Daphne has most likely given you the usual hurt her and die speech. I will however tell you," She leaned over me and spoke in a deadly whisper, "I will do much worse than she will if you do."

Law looked at her with amusement causing me to ignore the two as I started to eat. I finished my breakfast just I remembered something. I cut off Fred and Georges tirade by asking, "Law was she half or part toad?"

I heard the hall become silent causing me to roll my eyes before I turned my attention on Law. He gave me a smirk and said, "Yes, It seems that one of her grandparents were either half toad, part toad, or full toad."

I let out a roar-like laugh at that causing the hall to unfreeze. The students laugh while the teachers either pale or laugh. I finished soon after as more pirates walked in. Today happened to be sunday and a hogsmeade day. Once everyone was done, I dragged Law with me to the quaint little village. I showed him to the bookstore and various other stores before we headed to the Hogshead. The other pirates follow as we all took a seat. They ordered shit while I drank some butterbeer before the alcohol was brought out I grabbed a firewhiskey and downed it before breathing out a small flame. Ace immediately drank more and soon all of us had become drunk. I wobbled on my feet slightly as I suddenly stood causing Luffy to yell, "What are we gonna do Kai?!"

"Dumbless has been a bad man!" I cry as I stamped a foot and swayed dangerously, "We must show him the error of his ways!"

"How're we gonna do that?" Shachi asked as he leaned against Penguin for support.

"We're gonna prank him and show him not to mess with us," I announce proudly, "We have to..."

Soon with the plan laid the drunken...make that Insanely drunken pirates ran off to gather the supplies. Dumbledore was out of the castle for business and most of the school was asleep. Plates were glued together to become shields, Forks and spoons became swords, Knives became daggers, bowls became helmets, Offices and classrooms were raided and two very drunken phoenix's went off to do things no man could do. I bumped into Law and hung on his shoulders causing him to stumble slightly before he said, "Hey Babe."

"I ain't a baby," I whined as I pouted up at him through a drunken haze, "I '_hick_' an adult!"

He gave a drunken smirk, "Prove it."

I gave him a very sloppy kiss on the lips just as Ace appeared. The pyro handed me a bottle of Vodka before yelling, "LESH PARTY!"

With howls, we continued to drink just as I thought of something. I turned to Law in a drunken haze and saw that he had moved to talk with lamp. I stumble over to him and hugged him while announcing, "We should get married!"

He stared at me for a few moments before turning to the lamp and saying, "Minister would you do us the honor of marrying us?"

I shook my head and started to pull him with me, "NO! Minister Lampoo can't marry us! It has to be Pops!"

Law gave a lopsided grin as he nodded, "Lesh ask 'im thesh."

I nod in agreement as we stumbled towards the giant old man. He gave a big grin as he said, "Kaileara and Law what can I do for you two?"

"We wanna have yoush to marry ush," I announce as I took another swig of vodka, "Lawsy wanted minister Lampoo to marry us, but I said no! A pirate captain has to marry two pirates! You aslsho promisde tosh dosh its,"

He gave a sagely nod as he announced, "Alright!" He had us stand apart though our hands touch, "With the power vested in me, by my duties as captain. I pronounce you husband and wife!"

I gave a sloppy grin as we kiss before Law announced, "We should seal the deal."

I cheer and follow him to the great hall where most of the pirates were. He pulled me to the ground before we both collapsed as darkness took us...

* * *

Next morning?...

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Some one yelled.

I groaned in pain as my ears threatened to burst. I don't get hangovers, but damn my ears and eyes are sensitive. I lifted my head and gave the person at the door to the great hall the finger while yelling, "GO FUCK YOURSELF AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Without missing a beat, I tossed the person from the room and closed the doors. I snuggle back against Law happily as I fell asleep once more.

**Well that...was interesting. Tell me what you think with Reviews**


	5. The aftermath of the drunks and

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words...however words sometimes speak louder than actions...during those times it hurts as common sense is quite literally being bashed into your skull...I refer actions because of this unless I'm the one delivering common sense,"- Kaileara Ashferd to Percy Jackson a month after the Gods arrived.

Chapter four: The aftermath of the drunks and Christmas party!

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as Mcgonagall paced in front of me. Her dress made barely a sound as she paced back and forth. The memories of last night had come back to me and I couldn't stop blushing. She finally stopped and gave me what could be described as an exasperated look only the smile on her face was disturbing. She said, "Ms. Ashferd I am at an impasse. My feelings as a teacher are to put you into detention for the rest of the school year, but my feelings as a grandmotherly friend are to let it slide because you are embarrassed enough as it is. What am I going to do with you?"

I stared at her for a few moments before shrugging and answering, "I would put me into detention for a month before letting me off with a warning. It won't happen in school again."

She seemed to accept it before she did something that shocked me. She hugged me causing me to stiffen. She spoke calmly though there was emotion in her voice...that told me she wasn't calm...she was proud and sad, "Kaileara what you pulled is worthy of your father, but the maturity you just showed is worthy of your mother. You are truly their child and I know that if they could see you now...they would be proud."

I debated silently whether or not to tell her before resigning myself to a long day. I spoke calmly as she backed up, "Professor...what do you know of the fates, spirits, and gods?"

I spent the next five hours explaining everything to her and when I was done she was staring out the window. She took a deep breath after a few moments before turning to me. She spoke softly though with the silence anyone could hear her, "I believe you Kaileara, but you do realize the risks that this will bring to the school."

I nodded with a sigh, "I do...that's why after this year...everyone in my group is leaving Hogwarts for the last time. We're going to take our exams and get them over with."

"Are you sure that it's wise?" She asked causing me to nod, "Then I guess after this year...it will be goodbye until it's time for your children to come to Hogwarts,"

I gave her a tense smile and nod before looking out the window. The ships weren't in view, but I knew they were there. I spoke softly as I watched the students play, "I guess it will be...Professor your family...you have an open invitation to the island."

"I'm glad," She murmured and we were silent for a while before she said, "Your father and mother will most likely kill him you know?"

I snort, "They won't touch him unless they want me to die. Law's mine and I am his...he's my soul mate and if he died so would I."

"I would suggest for the pirates to go to your island soon," She said causing me to look at her in confusion, "Because if my guess is right, your parents nor your blood family will listen to your explanation with them present,"

I felt something cold going down my spine suddenly before I nodded with a sigh, "I know...I'm going to tell them soon."

I stayed in her office for an hour before I left to go down to the lake. The amount of things we did to the castle last night had caused the teachers to give the students the day off. The reminder of last night made me blush as I remembered what happened between Law and I...yeah never doing that again...mother fucker that was so embarrassing. At Least everyone else was to drunk to notice. I shiver at the thought of all the taunting and most likely killing that would happen...why do all the males in my life have to be so protective? I shook my head as I easily left the castle and made my way down to the lake. I cut across the grass until I made it to where all the ships were tied up. I waved to the few pirates that were actually able to function before I jumped onto the sub. My steps made small dings as I walked across the metal side before I reached the deck. I walked passed Jean Bart and Bepo as I headed to the door. The two waved before getting back to what they were doing. I entered the sub and made my way to Law's room. I knocked on the door and heard a groan causing me to snicker. I opened the door and found a sight that both amused me and made me almost drool. Law lay shirtless with his face pressed against the pillow. His eyes were scrunched shut as if in pain. His entire face was scrunched up and it made me giggle. I was rewarded with a pillow flying towards me. I caught it before tossing it over to the desk and continuing my observation. His hat lay askew atop his head to cover more of his face while his hair was even messier than usual. I stalk over silently after I shut the door. I made sure the light was dim before I made my advance. He continued to lay there though his face eased a bit. I was soon just before him and let my fingers trail over his cheek. He groaned and grabbed my hand causing me to giggle again. He growled under his breath and with surprising strength for one who had such a bad hangover had me under him as he used my chest as a pillow. I shook my head as I used my unoccupied hand to brush aside his hat so I could wave my fingers through his hair. He spoke softly, "Leara what's going on?"

"I'm currently trying to decide whether or not to jump you because you look so hot," I answer with a teasing smirk, "On the other hand you're suffering from a really bad hangover and on another hand we need to have everyone head to my island,"

He seemed to appreciate the first one, groaned at the second one before stiffening at the third. He raised his body up until he was looking me in the eyes. He spoke calmly, but the rage beneath his skin showed he was anything but calm, "We just reunited...what are you afraid of?"

"You dying," I answer calmly, "I don't want you guys to leave at all, but with my parents and their family coming...it's going to be hard to keep you guys alive," I look away, "I want to keep you all safe...even that bastard Kid...please Law you have to go to my island so I can explain everything to them without them getting mad...besides aren't the guys getting antsy?"

"Leara," He murmured causing me to look at him, "I understand, but it will be hard...I just got you back,"

"I know," I mumble and lean so our foreheads were touching, "But I can't let them tear my Nakama a part...I can't...I don't want you guys to go, but the longer you all stay...the longer we're not on my island...the more danger there is. More portals shall open, but only around the highest amount of pirates...we have to get to my island to keep the innocent kids out of this...and to keep the gods from doing something stupid,"

He sighed before saying, "It just means I'll have to use the time we have left wisely."

I blink at him in confusion before the understanding hit me. Oh dear...this will be fun. He smirked down at me and kissed me deeply. I kiss him back just as he nipped my lips. I gasp...

* * *

Time skip 1 month

* * *

I stare out the frosty glass at the lake. December had finally hit us and my Nakama were the only pirates here. Law had his crew docked on the island...hell all of my Nakama and family were here while their ships were on my island. I felt warm arms curl around my waist causing me to lean against him. We stood there for a long time, but were interrupted by Nami. The navigator had taken Luna under her wing and the mystical blond had really bloomed. Draco would attest to that after all the times he blushed when she entered the room. I gave the orangette a small smile just as she said, "Kai Luffy needs to talk to you."

I stare at her for a few moments in confusion before asking, "What do you mean? I just saw him like...three hours ago."

Nami huffed and gave me an exasperated look as she snapped, "Go talk to him Kai. I don't know what he wants, but it seemed important...He also said to go alone."

I stare at her for a few moments before finally nodding. She turned and left without another word meaning she was still miffed about the prank. Law chuckled softly causing me to glance up at him...I'm so short compared to him! I'm only 5'5 and he's 6'3. I shook my head and asked, "What's so funny?"

"She's still mad about the prank," He answered causing me to snicker, "I can't understand why,"

"It's a girl thing," I murmur with a shudder, "I did after all replace all of her underwear with lace shit and turned all her clothes very bright colors...she looked like a clown had thrown up rainbows all over her,"

He chuckled again and pressed a kiss against my temple before releasing me from his arms. I pout lightly before sighing and heading off to find my brother...I wonder what Luffy wants after all it hadn't even been a month since we separated from the others and I would have received word if something happened. I stop in the middle of a deserted hallway as I remember that Nami had forgotten to give me the directions. I curse lightly before looking around and sighing in relief upon not finding a portrait or a single soul in the area. I took a deep breath before I shifted into my beast form. My body rippled with intense joy of being my frost wolf/ direwolf hybrid beast form. I shook myself as I took in the scents around me and found Luffy's. I ran easily through the halls and soon reached the astronomy tower. I pause at the door before shrugging and opening it with wandless magic. I bound up the steps and shift back smoothly as I reached the top. I open the door and found Luffy standing at the edge and looking over the grounds. I walked up until I was next to him as frigid air blew around us. I was made for the cold, but Luffy was not. I took off my jacket, that I had started to wear once more with full permission of Professor Mcgonagall, and slipped it around his shoulders. The reaction was immediate as he stopped shivering and huddled inside my jacket. Since it was saturday, We were allowed to wear our normal, everyday clothes that we wore when we were home. I was wearing a black tank top that showed some of my stomach and back. Tattoo's decorated the skin courtesy of Law when I was traveling with him during the two years the Strawhats were a part. Luffy was quiet for a while, but since I knew my little brother so well...I knew he must be deep in thought. Not many knew this about him, but Luffy was actually one of the smartest people in the world. He just played the part of a fool in order to be underestimated...hell the whole crew found out during Alabasta, but that was mostly due to...let's not remember that event. A shiver went down my spine at the thought before I shook it off and turned to my brother as he spoke. His voice was soft, but there was a hard edge to it, "Kai...things are going to happen...you have to promise me that you'll do your best to stay alive...that you'll protect yourself."

"I will Lu-" I began but he cut me off.

"Kai not just when your alone, but when we're all together," He turned to me with fire in his eyes, "I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again..." He trailed off causing me to sigh, "I can't lose my sister again...I doubt the others could either,"

I gave him a strained smile as I shook my head, "Luffy...I'll try, but you know that if it comes to it...I will sacrifice myself for you all...for my Nakama. You should already know that," Luffy stiffened at the reminder, "After everything that happened that day...you should know that I would do anything to protect you guys...my Nakama are my life after all."

He sighed deeply before nodding, "I know, but at least try...for me...for all of us."

I gave him a smile, "Of course...now what's going on?"

"Christmas!" Luffy yelled in his hyper active voice.

I snicker as I say, "I know...we have 15 days until christmas...we'll be going to the island for it if the people upstairs don't show up."

He laughed, "Shishishishi We'll just have to make the best of it. You get off of school in 6 days right?"

"Yup," I answer before turning and grabbing my coat, "Let's get going! We should have a snowball fight or something!"

He laughed before taking off and we raced down the stairs. I quickly sent a message to those that I liked about the snowball fight. We met up with the others outside where we divided into teams. Luffy got Nami, Brook, Zoro, Franky, Draco, Blaise, Neville, and George. I got Robin, Law, Chopper, Usopp, Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, and Fred. We parted in the middle of a courtyard and began to build forts. I was quick to have them build a good one. Fred with the help of Hermione enchanted snowballs for us while Robin helped Law and I build the fort. Usopp, Chopper, Daphne, and Tracy were building up ammunitions. I snicker softly as we began to fight and I sent a multicolored snowball straight at Blaise. Blaise yelled as the spell ladened snowball made him grow panther ears and a tail. I duck down as snowballs flew at me with a vengeance. I quickly use my devil fruit to cause the snow on the tree's above them to fall causing them to yelp as we pelt them with Snow. I laugh as the snowball fight soon degrades into mindless play. In an hour, we walk back inside. I made sure everyone was dry and not dripping water onto the floor. We enter the Great hall laughing just as I heard my name being called. I waved my Nakama away before heading over towards the person who had called for me. I felt the smile that had been on my face turn into a frown upon seeing him...after all it had been a long time...maybe when I was actually 7 or 8. My eyes narrow into a glare as the Man smiled brightly. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him off into one of the unused classrooms on the first floor. I then threw him across the room as my eyes gained a golden tint. Tundra and I were ready to kill him if need be. A deep growl left my throat as he spoke, "It's good to see your so strong Kaileara-"

"Shut the fuck up Crypt!" I growl dangerously at him, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Your father of course!" Crypt announced causing me to stiffen before growling deeply.

Crypt had white hair and black eyes that seemed like endless pits...like they led to the deepest pit inside Tartarus. I growl once more as I hiss, "What does he have to do with you being here? and answer quickly before I decide to kill you."

He gave a strangled half-laugh as he said, "He remembers you, but at the moment he and the rest of the norse are busy with an ancient enemy of theirs...they should be here in a month same with your mother."

I growl deeply as I hiss, "You didn't answer my question bastard."

"He wanted me to observe you and make sure you're safe-" He began only to be interrupted.

My hand glowed a whitish greyish black as the dust stirred in the room before condensing into a skeleton. The skeleton grabbed the old man by the neck and lifted him off the ground. I walk closer and hiss, "Touch my Nakama and I will torture you and when you finally beg for death I will kill you slowly and painfully while slowly feeding you piece by screaming piece to a sea king."

I waited until he nodded silently and had my creation release him. The skeleton bowed before turning into dust once more. I glared harshly at the man before I turned and began to walk away. I froze at the door when he said, "You've changed since you were reborn and brought back to this world...I wonder what your father would think..."

"Crypt," My voice was as cold as ice, "Remember that I can and will kill you. You left me to the tainted hands of those creatures...it's actually partially thanks to you that I am what I am...do remember that as you explain the situation to the gods and remember while I am a demi-goddess of the Greek and Norse...I have ties with the egyptian,"

He froze before stuttering, "H-How?"

I gave a chilling laugh as I turn my head towards him, "Anubis and Bastet's Child is to be the navigator of my crew. Anubis is like an uncle to me and my adoptive parents are very good friends with them. I must say that you screw yourself over...do not tempt me to throw you to the jackals."

I left the room with a smirk on my face. I did have to thank Crypt for setting me down my path, but never would I show him mercy. I entered the great hall and settled into my seat between Law and Luffy. Law glanced at me as my plate was being loaded before leaning close and asking, "What was that about?"

"My Father sent a watcher and said watcher is one of the reasons I met you," I answer cryptically.

"Crypt?" Law asked causing me to nod, "When can I kill him?"

"Not for a while if my blood family does not," I answer with a sadistic smirk, "He will be in deep shit very soon so why not wait and enjoy the show,"

"How long until your family shows up?" Luffy asks after swallowing a mouthful of meat.

"A month," I answer with a small grin, "So what chaos shall we have the magical community experience before then?"

"Perhaps we should start to attack Dumbledeedipshit?" Hermione suggested causing me to look at her in surprise, "I've been researching," Snorts resounded from all over the table causing her to blush and growl, "Shut the fuck up!...Now as I was saying, I've been researching into what the heir of Hogwarts could do and potentially you could take total control of the school,"

"Hm," I hum at the sound of that before grimacing, "Nope! I don't want to have to deal with snot-nosed brats every damn day after we graduate thank you very much,"

I heard laughter from all around me just as Crypt walked in. He hurriedly took a seat at one of the guest tables causing Law to stiffen. I place a hand on him causing him to relax slightly before turning to Hermione as she said, "I know dumbass," I give her the middle finger causing snorts to erupt once more, "What I was going to say was that you could have Dumbledore be watched like a hawk before setting it up for him to be expelled as Headmaster. All you have to do is collect some evidence,"

"Which you've probably have already gathered some," Draco commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Before you send the information to the wizengamot and the DMLE."

"I can talk to Aunty to get it done fast," Susan commented causing me to smile at her.

"Then we can systematically cause Dumbledore to lose power before kicking him out of the school. After we do that, we can focus on Voldy," Hermione finished as if she hadn't been interrupted, "What do you think?"

"Good plan," I murmur, "A plan worthy of your mother,"

Hermione blushed causing me to smile at her. Hermione was a daughter of Hathor and granddaughter of Hecate. A very odd, yet amazing mix. We ate our lunch before going off to diffrent parts of the castle. I went with Law to the Library to look over various texts and help him with sealing.

* * *

Time Skip Christmas!

* * *

I heard a soft groan as I slowly stretch. I glance down with amusement at my pillow. Law looked at me with half-lidded grey eyes causing me to snicker lightly before I settled against him. I laid my head on his bare chest with a sigh as the silky material of my night shirt shifted against my skin. The full moon last night had allowed Tundra to take over again, but this time she didn't go hunting or anything. She acted much like an overgrown lap dog. I heard her grumble in my mind, but ignore it as I yawn lightly. The window was slightly open causing me to glance outside as cold wind blew through the opening with snow and Ice. Ah so it's a snowstorm and a powerful one at that. I roll off of Law's chest as I use my powers to create a clone to close the window. I look around the room that the Professor had given me upon finding out my...distaste of being in the same room as the other Lionesses. Law's arm slid around my waist and pulled me tight against him as the fire in the fireplace crackled merrily. The scent of warm apple cider and mistletoe floated through the room now that the window had been closed. Law spoke with a sleepy tinder as he yawned, "Why are we up so early?"

I blink in confusion before checking the time. It was about 5:30 in the morning. I shrug as I snuggled closer to him, "Dunno...something woke me up, but it's gone now."

He then said, "Let's try to go back to sleep then."

I smile and nod as I close my eyes while trying to fall asleep. An hour of nothing later, I opened my eyes and look at Law who wore the same expression. Something was in the room and it was keeping us awake. I quickly sent out my observation Haki and pinpointed the reason. When I look towards it, I gasp. Two animals stood patiently on the large dresser. A single Crow and a single guinea fowl. The two upon seeing my attention on them floated over to us. Both carried what looked like letters, a box each, and a single flower. The crow held a white lunar flower and the Guinea Fowl held a sprig of Flowering Almond. I stare at the two before checking them for spells. Upon only finding protection and directional spells, I took their burdens. Both disappeared into showers of energy, The crow into black and green; The Guinea into silver and dark blue. I quickly set the packages and flowers to the side as I held the letters. Both had my name on them, the crows had messy scrawl and the Guinea had gentle, wavy writing. Law seemed tense, so I turned to him and kissed him before saying, "They don't have any spells on them. The birds only had protection charms and directional spells."

He murmured, "Who are they from?"

"I have an inkling," I answer as I looked at the two, "I just hope they won't try to push me into doing something,"

He hugged me to his chest before I opened the messy scrawl. The scent of fire, brimstone, mischief, Magic, and the odd scent of Icy and wolf floated up from the letter. The letter said:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_This is slightly awkward writing to you like this. I...I know that you must be hurt and confused as to why your mother and I didn't use any of our powers against Voldemort unless you count our magic. Well...the thing is we didn't even know we were gods until we died...hell I didn't even remember marrying your mother until just a month or two ago. As Gods and Goddesses, we were given the unique ability to take on human form if we shrug off both our memories and deviness...We did so, but you still became a demi-goddess...The fates had some hand in that...anyway I'm writing this to tell you how sorry I am and that next month I will be arriving. I hope you've lived a happy life...or found a way to be happy. Anyway inside the box is a present. The flower is a gift from me to you as I heard from a source that you liked Lunar flowers...pain in the ass to get from the moon lands, but it will be worth it if you like it...anyway take care and be careful!_

_Sincerely__,  
Your father  
Loki Laufeyson formally James Potter._

_P.S: I hope your a trickster because I have so much to show you!_

I pass the letter to Law to read before opening the second one. The scent of moon light, musky deer, warm campfires, long summer nights, a babbling brook, and the odd scent of wolf floated up to my nose. The letter said:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_Hello my daughter...I am so very sorry for what has happened to you. Your father has probably already told you about some things that I will not bother to write. I only have a short time before I am called away again. I love you so much now that I remember you and while your father is a complete idiot...he isn't a bad man. Your grandfather was so angry to find out about you, but with the war he has calmed down slightly. We will be coming to Hogwarts to see you with some of the Demigod children of my family. I hope that you are well...I'm being called by my Lieutenant, so I must be quick. Little one the box has something that you were meant to be given the moment you turned five. Use it well and be careful. Be safe my sweet little one.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Your mother,  
Artemis, Goddess of the hunt formally Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans_

_P.S: Don't cause too much trouble for Professor Mcgonagall._

I snort at the contradicting endings before looking at Law. He commented, "I do believe they are sincere."

I nod with a shrug, "They are, so I'm going to give them a chance. I will be neutral to them and their actions before I judge them."

"Safest plan of action," He murmured against my hair.

I snort before turning to the boxes, "Shall we?"

He snorted and I brought the boxes close. I opened the one from my father and almost gasp at what was inside. Large leather bound books and boxes of sweets rested inside the small box. I reach in and took out the closest book. The title nearly made me squeal in delight. Law took it from my hands and looked it over before reading aloud, "A guide to full constructs the fun way by Loki...Leara is this book what I think it is?"

I nod in excitement, "Yup! I can make constructs with actual souls instead of having to have elemental spirits inside of them!"

He chuckled before saying, "Open the next one so we can see what your mother got you."

I nod and open the box before almost drooling at the sight. Various furs, feathers, and scales sat all over the expanded inside along with an array of weapons. I reach inside and took out a hunting knife with a wolf carved into the handle. My fingers crush across the silver blade causing a bead of blood to be drawn. The blood laid on the blade for a few minutes before being absorbed. Law stared at it in shock while I smirk and say, "Excellent...now I just have to imbibe it with multiple poisons and the like before I use it against people."

"Leara...I love your sadistic and calculative mind," Law murmured causing me to snort.

"Flattery will get you no where," I smirk at him as I point to the selection of Nodachi and surgical knives, "You can't have any of them unless you show me you deserve them,"

I saw the calculative look in his eyes and continue to smirk. I sent the boxes to the side of the room for sorting purposes as my fingers curled around his wrists. He smirked and within seconds we were playing the usual game of Cat and Mouse with his hat. A knock on the door allowed Law to snatch it off my head causing me to pout before opening the door. Hermione stood with Crookshanks in her arms. I gave a smirk before grabbing Law's hand and following her to the great hall. We sat together as usual before we played around as is custom on Christmas.

**Alright that was kinda short, but yeah...tell me what you think. Is the story going to fast, am I putting in too many details?**


	6. They left, They arrived, but I returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"We sometimes move so fast that we have to slow the fuck down...I for one prefer to be slow because then I can achieve what many cannot and leave them wondering like dumbasses how I did it," -Yukina to Anastasia Ashferd on Sun Wolf island in the New world.

Chapter five: They left, They arrived, but I returned.

I sat in the middle of the room of requirement a day after sending everyone to my island. My eyes were closed as I pushed and pulled at my core. My magic flowed like water against my Haki,but like oil against water with my Devil fruit. I was trying to mix them all together, but so far I could go maybe ten seconds before they would explode away from each other. I took a deep breath as I began again. My magic was silver, my Haki was a soft Icy blue, and my Devil fruit a chaotic blackish, greyish whitish, sapphire blue. The Icy blue and silver danced together, shifting and flowing like a mighty river. When I slowly added the Chaotic blue, the river turned into a whirlpool of chaos. I growl under my breath and continue to hold it as pain began to course through my body. I bit my lip as it hit the five second mark feeling like Akainu was shoving his hand through my chest again only this time he left it there. I finally drop it after my lip began to bleed ten seconds later. I drop to the ground and grip my chest as I took deep breaths. It took me over thirty minutes to relax my body enough for the pain to stop. I lay staring at the starry sky above me for the longest time as I tried to think of why my Devil fruit wouldn't mix with my magic. I took a deep breath after a few minutes and pop my tired and aching body into a sitting position. I almost jump as the door banged open. I look over and almost groan upon seeing Hermione. I grumble, "I am not going to the library to help you study potions again. Bring the damn books up here if you want my help."

Hermione pouted at me before saying, "I don't need help right now. C'mon you have to see this!"

I quirk an eyebrow before I slowly stood up. Yukina appeared and helped me walk over to Hermione. I was leaning heavily against her as my body protested quite harshly at moving so soon. Hermione pulled us downstairs to walkway above the entrance hall. We met up with Neville, Draco, Luna, Fred and George, Daphne, and Blaise. All of them have some kind of Godly or almost Godly parent. My eyes focus on what they were staring at and almost gap at the sight. Chariots with people clothed in Greek armor rode from the gate drawn by various types of animals. From the sky, ships armed with rapid-firing cannons and missiles floated down gracefully. Daphne spoke softly as awe flowed through her, "Those are Asgardian Skiff's. My mother used to talk of them all the time when she was alive. She said that they were her favorite form of travel when her father allowed her to come to asgard. To see them in real life...it's amazing."

I quickly hug her to my chest at the sheer emotion in her voice. Her body shuddered with suppressed emotion causing me to almost growl. Another reason to kill Voldy! Daphne's mother was the demigod daughter of Baldor. Voldy killed her shortly before Daphne turned 8 when she refused to allow him to use one of her daughters as a vessel. Astoria didn't remember her mother very well, but it was enough for her to go to tears when she was talked about. I shook my self as my eyes focus on a single chariot and a single skiff. The chariot was a bright silver being pulled by four golden reindeer with silver horns. Riding it were two teenagers. The first had long auburn hair and yellowish gold eyes. The second was a black haired girl with electric blue eyes. Both wore silver parka's. The Skiff held a small group of people. The first was an emerald eyed man with hair the color of the darkest night. The second was a pair of twins that had black streaked white hair and golden eyes. Between the twins was a red haired woman with bright silvery greenish amber eyes. The three standing behind the twins was a black haired man, a grey haired man, and a half black hair half white haired woman. The first had serpentine green eyes. The second had chocolate brown eyes. The woman had one black eye and one golden eye. My heart stirred upon seeing the group and I shiver slightly. Dumbledore stood bellow us with Mcgonagall next to him and Snape. Crypt walked forward with a smile on his face towards the emerald eyed man. I turn away and hopped onto Yukina's back. Yukina was currently the size of a centaur. She began to move away causing Neville to ask, "Kai where are you going?"

"To get some rest...I have a feeling I'm going to need it," I murmur the last part as Yukina headed off to my room.

We got away from them and Yukina spoke, "Was that really needed?"

"Yes," I murmur, "I just want to observe them for now...I also need to sleep. I have a feeling that I'm going to need all the rest I can get,"

"Hermione is going to find out you were the reason for the prank yesterday," Yukina pointed out as we approached my room.

"I know, but until then I am going to sleep, go to class, and observe the newcomers," I agree before opening my door with magic, "I still can't figure out why my magic won't mix with my Devil fruit,"

"Perhaps that's a question Lady Hecate can answer," Yukina reasoned causing me to nod as I got off her back and curled up in the middle of my bed.

"Wake me up an hour before dinner," I murmur sleepily.

"I will,"

I fall asleep without another word.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I grunt as I woke up. Yukina had both her paws on my chest and a cheshire grin on her face. I roll my eyes and shove her off before getting up with a yawn. I was still kind of sleepy, but I wasn't in pain anymore. I quickly hopped into the shower before drying off and getting dressed. I made my way downstairs and was soon at the doors to the great hall. The hall was a buzz of activity from what I could here, but not a lot of students were inside nor was there the normal background noises of dining students. My mouth quirked into a frown upon realizing that something was going to happen. I look up upon hearing footsteps and found Luna and Draco. I gave the two a smile as I crack open the doors and slip inside. I felt eyes on me as I quickly made my way to where the twins sat at Gryffindor. The rest of my Nakama file into the hall before heading to their tables. My eyes went to the tables that sat against the other side of the hall. The tables were full of kids and adults that all smelled of Ichor among other things. At the head table Mcgonagall stood talking to four people. One a black haired man that looked a lot like the black haired girl from earlier. The other was an old man with an eyepatch. The black haired man smelled of lightning and the sky where as the old man smelled of something else, something older. I felt my lips thin into a frown as more students walk in until everyone was there. I discreetly took out my wand and readied it before sending a time delayed spell at Dumbledore before erasing the use of magic from my wand. I returned it to it's holder just as Dumbledore spoke, "Students and faculty of Hogwarts, Please give our guests a warm welcome. They are the Gods and Goddesses of the Norse and Greek Pantheon! It is an honor to have-"

Goat horns, ears, legs, and hooves sprouted from various parts of his body until he looked like a satyr. A smirk appeared on my face at the shock that appeared on everyones face. Dumbledore's face became red as he took off from the room with a loud Baa! Mcgonagall spoke loudly as her eyes scanned the hall, "Who did that to the head master?"

Laughter erupted from the hall as the shock wore off. I laughed loudly with the others before it died down. Snickers floated through the hall every now and again as we calmed down. Mcgonagall had a small smile on her face as Fred shouted, "I wanna know. I have to give the person that did it a handshake and my eternal gratitude!"

I snicker at that just as Mcgonagall said, "The Kitsune cort come up here now!"

I snicker as I slowly made my way up to the table. My body was relaxed as I moved forward. I soon stood before the hall with a lazy smirk on my face. Hermione asked, "Is this necessary Professor?"

"Yes," I murmur causing eyes to go to me, "After all the one who did it did not announce themselves,"

I heard snorts just as Mcgonagall checked everyones wand for the spell. She took my wand and checked it before grimacing. She looked slightly irritated as she said, "None of you have any spell to deal with transfiguration...except Kaileara, but her's was done yesterday."

I murmur as Hermione's eyes lock onto me. Rage began appearing on her face as she realized I was the one who did it. My mind wandered back to yesterday...

* * *

Memories

* * *

_Bored, bored, so fucking bored! I stood up with a growl as I tried to think of something to do. I had only sent everyone to my island an hour ago and now I'm bored...wait don't I need to get back at Hermione for interrupting me and Law just to get help in potions every damn day...I smirk as I made my way down to where she was...oh revenge is sweet..._

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts as she shouted, "That was you?!"

I back up slightly at the look on her face as I nod though my smirk never left it. In seconds a giant book appeared in her hands, I took off towards the tables. She let out a roar much like her Animagus form would do and charged after me. I jump onto a table as I turned towards her and back flipped a couple of times as I say, "Catch me if you can!...Why don't I make this a bit more..._fun_."

I quickly created a sea of clones and we split up. I flinched every time one of my clones was destroyed and made my way back to my spot on the raised platform the rest of my Nakama were standing on. The gods and goddess that had been standing on the platform with us stare at me as I emerged from the chaos. I flashed them a smirk as I retook my spot which was closest to them. Draco saw me twitch and commented, "Must suck remembering what kills your clones."

"Fuck you Draco," I murmur as another book crashed onto some sad clones head causing it to crash to the ground with enough force to split my skull, "It's not fun having your head split open by a fucking math text book multiple times," I saw the words on the textbook as another clone died, "Where the fuck did she get an advanced trig book with multiple beginner courses for a few others?"

"You gave her access to your library last year remember," Tracy reminded me causing me to curse under my breath.

"Fuck me," I murmur before turning to Mcgonagall as the clones started to thin, "Professor Mcgonagall I must ask for three days leave since I doubt Hermione will cool down enough in the span of the next ten seconds, or however long I run from her, to not put me into the hospital wing,"

She twitched at my polite tone while the godly beings stare at me. Tracy said, "Whatcha going to do?"

"Go to my island for the next three days," I murmur as a slow smirk made its way to my face again, "After all, I do need a good spar since I severely doubt you all have improved enough to last long enough for me to enjoy it,"

"What do you expect us to do?" Neville commented, "We haven't lived everyday of our lives fighting giant animals or something. Hell we only began training halfway through third year. None of us have developed Haki...except for Luna and Hermione," I wince at that reminder, "We don't have devil fruits so what do you expect?"

I shrug and say, "Nothin really. You guys need to get stronger if you want to be able to survive against the Marines," I pause and watch as Hermione took out my last clone and focused her attention on me, "I'm going to use this time to observe how strong Mione has gotten."

"Captain," Luna murmured causing me to look at her in surprise; none of my Magical Nakama had called me that yet, "What are your orders?"

"Train and watch the newbies," I answer as my eyes focus on the approaching girl, "Other than that don't attract too much attention. If your hand is force, be careful and do your best to end it before it get's too out of hand,"

"Aye aye captain," Luna gave me a mock salute causing me to roll my eyes.

I heard someone cough and glance to see it was the emerald eyed man. He stared at me and asked, "What exactly did you do to your friend to cause her to act like this?"

"Oh I just made it so she was trapped in the form of a child with kitten ears and tail," I answer with a chuckle, "I also made it so she acted like a cat does when certain things happen like if her ears were scratched. Considering the fact her animagus is some kind of magical big cat, It all worked out,"

"Why did you do it?" The woman asked causing my smirk to turn into a bright smile.

"For revenge of course," I deadpan, "Revenge is best served cold when it comes to people like Hermione because they don't expect it,"

I focus back on Hermione as she approached. She growled deeply in her throat and said, "Run."

I smirk and say, "Why Hermione I'm shocked that you would act like this. What would your mother think?"

"She would be happy I'm getting revenge for what you did," She snarled causing me to snicker.

"Hathor would be wouldn't she," I mused as I dodged to the side and the place I had been standing went up in flames, "Ah such fire my dear kitten. I must say your very fiery where as you animagus is a being of the mist," I jump onto the head table as feathers were launched at where I had been, "So very angry over a minor prank,"

"MINOR?!" Hermione seethed causing me to back flip over the table and land behind her before I jumped back again and landed in a handstand, "How the hell is turning me into a fucking Furry Minor?! I acted like a fucking kitten and Bitch in heat for the whole day!"

I snicker as I jump and land on my feet, "Mione, Mione, Mione it wasn't that bad...you got some at least," I wiggle my eyebrows causing her to blush and throw a fireball at me, "So you did," I smirk wickedly as I dodged and made my way to the door, "As fun as it is to taunt you, I have to go!"

I took off out the door and turned into a blur as I ran for the door. I made it out and was halfway to the gate when Hermione reached the door. She screamed in rage echoed through the area as I ran through the slowly opening gate. I gave her an amused wave as She shouted, "Get back here and take your punishment like a woman!"

"How about I don't and we say I did!" I shouted back before I activate my portkey, which was a gold piece in the shape of Law's Jolly roger, "ONE PIECE!"

I heard her roar and felt the heat of a fireball as I disappeared. The world spun around before my feet met hard ground. I felt my legs give way and quickly twist my body into a ball as I fell down an incline. I soon felt some warm bodies impact mine with cries of shock before I came to a stop. I raise my head after a few disoriented moments and blink owlishly. I was at the foot of a large pile of groaning men and at the feet of an amused Law. He held out a hand causing me to take it and hauled me up to my feet. Shanks commented, "Kai's here Let's get drunk!"

I snicker at that before shaking my head as I say, "I'm not here for long so there's no need to throw a party."

I heard groans of disappointment just as an owl landed on my shoulder. I blink before taking the letter it held. It flew off and I look at the seal only to smirk broadly as I tore it open. Shanks asked, "What is it?"

"A letter from the society of potion masters from around the world," I answer before reading it.

"Wait didn't you go for a test during the summer or something," Shachi commented.

"Yup and..." I trail off as I read what it said.

I started to shake as a myriad of emotions passed through me. Law in concern pulled me to his chest as Luffy asked, "And what? Did you fail or something?"

I shook my head as a large smile bloomed on my face, "I passed with flying colors. I am a certified potions mistress and the youngest in centuries. I beat Snape by 2 fucking years! I finally got one up on that mind rapeing Asshole!"

I heard cheers and felt Law hug me before lifting me onto his shoulders. I yelp before shrinking myself to the size of a 6 year old. He chuckles as a party started. I jumped off his shoulder and changed back into my normal height as the party went on. I gave him a soft smile before taking off into the party. I jump onto the stage where Brook was and took up the mike as he tossed it at me. The pirates grew quiet as Shachi yelled, "Kai's going to sing!"

I let out a laugh and say, "Hey guys this is for you!"

I took a deep breath and began to sing as my powers created the tune behind me. My foot taps against the ground as I went with the beat:

(Hey Brother by Avicii)

**Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**  
**Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.**  
**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

**Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?**  
**Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**  
**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

**What if I'm far from home?**  
**Oh, brother I will hear you call.**  
**What if I lose it all?**  
**Oh, sister I will help you out!**  
**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

**Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**  
**Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**  
**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

**What if I'm far from home?**  
**Oh, brother I will hear you call.**  
**What if I lose it all?**  
**Oh, sister I will help you out!**  
**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

I finish and smirk as cheers rang out. I jump off the stage and went over to the bar set up. I grabbed some Vodka and tossed it back. I let out a satisfied sigh as the liquid burned it's way to my stomach. Law's arms curled around my waist causing me to lean against him as we watched our Nakama and allies act like idiots. Sanji was flirting with Nami. Robin was dancing with Zoro. Brooke was making a fool of himself on the stage with the other musicians. Shanks and his crew had dragged many of the others into a drinking contest. Boa was with Luffy and Ace with Marco. I nearly giggle at the sight of the two pairs. I guess my being gone allowed them to finally see that we don't live forever and love...well is love. I smile softly as Law murmured, "What are you planning?"

"Not planning," I mumble as I gaze around me, "I'm just glad to be able to take part in this once more...my heart feels lighter when I'm surrounded by my Nakama...I feel happy,"

"Good," He spun me around and kissed me.

I kiss him back and just as it got heated Usopp appeared. The sniper must have been drunk because he didn't seem to care as he dragged me away. Law glared daggers at him while I laughed. Luffy wrapped his arms around me and shouted, "Let's Dance!"

I chuckle and did so for a while. I soon backed off after switching partners 18 times and dancing with my full Nakama for 5. I lean against the wall as I start to rub my ears. I loved parties, but having sharp senses sucked ass sometimes. Law reappeared and pulled me away from the party. I smile softly as we made our way through the lively city of white stone before reaching the castle. I wrap my arms around him and gently lift us into the air. Soft music filtered from below as I laid my head against his chest. We slowly danced as we ascended to where my room was. We landed on my balcony and continued to dance until the music faded. I smile up at him softly before detaching myself. He chuckled as I wrinkled my nose at the sweat that stuck to my body. He spoke softly as there was no need for anything louder, "Go take a shower if you wish...we have three days to spend together."

I smile at him and head into my room. My room was decorated in soft blues, whites, silvers, blacks, and greys. I had three doors to my room. One led to the hallway, one to my personal bathroom, and the last my walk in closet. I had a double king sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by columns on all sides that held silky drapes to block the light from it. The covers were a dark navy blue with greenish gold. The room had windows on one side with some window seats to allow me to sit and do as I wished. A few plushy chairs sat around the room in seemingly random places. A large fireplace sat at one end of the room with a constant fire inside. A large rug of fur laid in front of it...I can't remember what beast it came from. A few paintings sat around the room in strategic places along with a few bookcases. I smile softly as I walk by the fireplace. A large dragon laid there slumbering next to Yukina. The dragon had the body of a japanese river dragon with a small rack of horns on the head. The dragon had a jewel the size of a dodge ball between them. The jewel glowed a soft whitish green. The dragons wings were feathered instead of scaled. The dragon was the color of starlight with green fur. The dragon raised it's head to reveal proud emerald eyes. I gently allow my fingers to caress it's brow. It purred as I did so and murmured in a soft-babyish male tenor, "I've missed you Kai-Minna."

I gave him a soft smile as I removed my hand. I spoke softly as Law walked inside, "I've missed you as well My dear one. How have you been Dorima my dear dragon?"

"I've been good Minna," He murmured, "Dapha has been so nice,"

I gave Law an amused look before I spoke softly, "Sleep now my little dreamer for your world shall come again with the moon. I will be here for three days so sleep Dorima."

He didn't say a word as his eyes closed. I smile softly before I headed to my bathroom. I quickly undress and hop into an already steaming tub. My muscles relax as I laid back. The scent of Lunar flowers floated from the water easing me into a half state of consciousness. My eyes close for just a second as the day slowly caught up to me. When I opened them, I was laying in my bed curled up next to Law. I blink in confusion as the moon shined high in the sky. Law spoke as if sensing my confusion, "You fell asleep in the bath. Mipsy cleaned you up and gave you to me when she was finished. Go to sleep Leara...you need it."

I shrug and snuggle close to him as I breathed in his scent. The world fades once more and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Short, but the next chapter should make up for it...I just wanted to get this out before my best friend dragged me away for a while. Tell me what you think of it!**


	7. A pasts story and a promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"Our past is what defines us, but sometimes one must let it go in order to grow towards the future...I did," Kaileara Ashferd to Sam Winchester.

Chapter six: A pasts story and a promise

I lean against the soft fur of Bepo as everyone ate some lunch. We were eating outside today as, One: The house elves kicked us out, 2: I wanted to play around, and 3: Everyone thought it was too cold inside. I called bullshit, but since I didn't get cold...yeah. I ate my next bowl of soup before standing up. Luffy was finished as well and before long we were acting like kids to the amusement of everyone else. We somehow dragged in our siblings and were currently wrestling. Luffy and I tag team Ace while Sabo tried/failed to tackle Luffy. I was soon sitting on Ace while Luffy had Sabo in a similar position. I heard laughter as Ace shouted, "Get off Kai! Your fucking heavy!"

I roll my eyes, but don't move as I say, "Your warm. It's not my fucking fault you're a heater."

I knew that there was a double meaning to the word, but eww! Ace is my brother, nothing more, nothing less. I heard snickers and some choking, but ignore it as I waited for the two to call uncle. They did and it was just Luffy and I. I snort as I kept Luffy in a choke hold 5 minutes later. He tried to get out of it, but I was happy to say he couldn't. Finally the fight stopped as Marine's appeared. I quickly launched myself into the battle without worrying about anything. My scythe appeared in my hand and I happily slaughtered every Marine I could until I stopped short. The blade of my scythe froze just shy of a marine's neck...the last marine alive. His eyes were wide and he shivered violently. I heard Luffy gasp as I withdrew my scythe and stared at the Marine...Coby. He stuttered, "I-thank you..."

I snort and turn to Luffy, "Luffy talk to him if you want. He'll be leaving in a few moments."

The pirate King nodded happily as he raced over to the pink haired boy. I ignore it as I head inside to wash up. Mipsy saw me and quickly used her teleportation method to teleport me to my room. I walk into my bathroom and quickly stripped out of my clothes. I then stepped into the shower that stood on one side of the room. The bathroom had a bathtub, a shower, two sinks, a toilet, and a vanity counter for when I needed to look in the mirror. I began to scrub the blood, dirt, and grime from my skin as I whistled a soft tune. Mipsy helpfully filled the tub with hot water as I finished cleaning up. I got out of the shower and settled into the tub minutes afterwards. I thank the fates for the fact if the water was coated with magic it didn't tire me out unless I was already tired. I soaked and heard someone walk in, but ignored it knowing who it was since the only one allowed to enter the bathroom while I was inside was Law. He entered the tub and I smiled softly upon seeing the smirk on his face. He spoke after a few minutes, "How did you know it was Coby?"

"Luffy talked about him a lot," I shrug with out care, "And Black sensed that he wasn't the type of Marine we hate. He is one of the few who posses the honor and sense of true justice where all others follow the World Government without care. Black has never felled an innocent and I am not about to give him the chance. He is a blade made by the Fate of Death, Lady Sora. She created him to judge any who were about to enter her domain. It allows her to judge them swiftly without true need to see their memories...She still looks into their memories, but only to find out what punishment they deserve in Hell. Lucifer was glad to accept him and added a few powers to make sure Black could tell if one was innocent or not,"

"So that's why you allow yourself to enter an almost mindless state during battles against marines," Law murmured causing me to nod, "I wish you would at least pay a bit more attention. It would save me a lot of time and supplies,"

"But I wouldn't be me," I protest with a teasing smirk before nodding, "Though I see your point. When it comes to Devil fruit users, Haki users, Demigods, Monsters, and Wizards I will pay more attention. I would rather not die yet,"

He snorted and gently grabbed my arm before tugging me towards him. I snort and laid my head on his chest as I lay across his his legs. He pulled me up and had me sit in his lap while kissing me. I kiss him back and almost groan as Mipsy appeared. Law glared at Mipsy while I roll my eyes and turn to the elf. Mipsy giggled and said, "Mistress Kai! An owl came with a letter for you from the ministry."

I move away from Law and took the letter. I saw it was from the DWMA. I open it while Law came up behind me. I ignore him as I read and slowly a grin spread across my face. A chuckle erupted from my mouth as Law leaned against my back. He asked, "What's making you so happy?"

"Dumbledeedipshit is so going down," I grin sadistically as I showed him the letter, "With the DWMA investigating him, The end of the year shall come and he will not be the headmaster. Afterwards, I shall ruin him further...it makes me so happy!"

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder while murmuring, "I love your sadistic side. Who came up with the idea to involve the DWMA?"

"Hermione," I answer with a smirk, "It's why I'm making her my first mate...She's smart when it comes to researching things like this,"

He smiled against my neck causing me to shiver. He said, "You already have everything figured out, but what about a doctor?"

"Currently I'm going to be acting as one until Neville reaches the point where he's ready to," I say with a small shrug before I turn to him, "If you can help him out, I would be glad,"

"What would you give me for helping out?" He asked teasingly.

"I could think of something," I mumble as I kiss him.

He chuckled and kisses me back...Only to jerk back as a phoenix flashed into the room. I almost giggle at the look on his face. I gave the phoenix a once over and almost groan. A sun phoenix lovely. I mean sure my Phoenix form is a sun phoenix, but still! I gave the Golden phoenix a withering look as I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself before holding out and arm. The phoenix took my arm and I walked out of the room. I took a seat at my desk while Yukina stared at the phoenix for all of two seconds before saying, "You're either in trouble or going to want to kill something...badly."

"Probably," I snort at her before setting the phoenix down, "Alright what's going on? What does lord Solarise want with me?"

"My lord," The phoenix began in a regal...and annoyingly Noble voice, "Requests that you give him information on his wife-"

"He interrupted my time with Law," I seethed as Ice began to gather around the edges of the room, "Because he needs a way to stop Luna from being pissed off at him?!" The phoenix nodded unsure of what to do, "Tell him that he can either admit that he did something wrong or spend a decade in the dog house because I am not helping the fucker out! I am sick and tired of him trying to use me. It's bad enough that He is constantly flirting with other spirits and mortals. It's time that he accepted the fact Luna will probably be angry with him and may leave him. Now," I smile creepily at the phoenix causing it to shiver, "Get you ass back to him and tell him that if he evens tries anything, I will be calling in my favors to ruin him and expose a bit of information that he really wouldn't want public,"

The phoenix paled and disappeared. Law came up behind me and murmured, "You were about to give the poor thing a heart attack."

I snort and gave him a look, "You must be sick if you're calling something a 'poor thing'...Please tell me that you're just fucking with me?"

He snorted and said, "Perhaps, but I am correct in saying that you almost caused it to have a heart attack."

"True, but it interrupted us and," I pause and look at the time, "It's almost dinner time, so we can't even-"

"Or can't we?" He murmured and had me on the bed in seconds.

I gave him an amused look, "We're not going to dinner are we?"

"Why should we?" He asked with a suggestive purr, "After all you can just call a house elf to bring us dinner,"

"Good point," I murmur causing him to grin, "You're not going to let me walk around for a while are you?"

"Nope," He answered as he kissed my neck.

"It's a good thing I'm of age then," I say causing him to nod.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

I twitched in my seat against Law. Shachi and Penguin were being asses...again. I summoned my cloud and moved away from Law. He looked at me in confusion while I just rolled my eyes. Bepo said, "Captain she's tired of Shachi and Penguin, so she's going to the library."

I smile at the bear before I disappear into the halls. I made my way through the winding halls of the palace that sat on the island. The walls were lined with paintings from all era's of history from both this world and my home. I pass a particular one that had me stopping. It was of my Mother with her hunters. She stood proudly with a pair of hunters poised to strike at some unsuspecting animal. My mothers eyes held intense joy and she seemed truly alive. A trio of wolves crouched loyally at her side. Two were timber wolves and one was a beautiful white arctic wolf. I reached out as if to touch her face when I withdrew my hand. The words Shanks had said a week before I had sent most of the pirates to my island rang through my mind, "_Kaileara you should try to get to know them...after all they are your actual parents and they probably love you. Don't judge them harshly for the past...Mihawk, Makino, and I are your adoptive parents, but maybe you need more than us. You need more people to count on and...you might just find yourself regretting not trying later in life...Kai just try to get to know them...if not for you then for Makino, Hawky, and me...please?"_

"Shanks looks like you're going to get your wish," I mumble before shaking my head.

I took off towards the library and reached it in record time. I look around the books for over 6 hours and missed dinner in my search. It was almost 11 when I finally found the perfect one to give Hermione. I also had the original so the second addition will work. I took a seat by the fire and almost grin at the sight of the 8 year old tending to it. I settle down next to her as I gaze into the fire and watched the spirit's within dance and play. She spoke after a few minutes, "You really pissed Hermione off Kai."

"I know, but I got a book that I know she will love enough to not try to hex me on sight when I get back," I murmur before looking at her, "How have you been Stia? I know the war with Kronos happened, but what of the giant war?"

"We won, but at a cost," She said causing me to sigh.

"So many innocents have fallen because of the fighting between the magicals, demi-humans, angels, demons, monsters, gods, spirits, and even the fates," I lament as gave at the fire and sorrow gripped my heart, "It is a curse that has befallen us since our ancestors began it,"

"You haven't changed much Kai," She murmured as we stare at the fire, "Your mother is so happy to have a daughter once more...it almost makes up for you dying back in greece..."

I sigh and look at one of my oldest friends with a softness that I reserved for only those closest to me, "And you have Stia...things have changed...many things. I sometimes wonder about what would happen if things had been diffrent before I realize I don't want them to be. I've fallen in love and found my little nytch in the world. I still hate the fact that I caused her so much pain...I guess this is my way of making it up to her at least somewhat...does she suspect that I remember?"

"No," She smiled calmly at me and I shift into my wolf form to curl around her, "She knows it's you, but not that you remember," She gently ran her fingers through my fur, "She is content with the fact you are you...though she does wish you remembered,"

"She will find out soon I suspect," I murmur and curled closer to her as the warmth she gave off sank into my bones, "Either by stumbling upon the information, Me telling her, or by dream. I care not how she finds out though it should be soon. I suspect that the gods are not pleased with the rumors going around,"

"Zeus and many of the male greeks believe you would act as you did before," She giggled causing me to roll my eyes, "Aphrodite wishes to sleep with Law and many of your Nakama because of their looks. Hera is very...distant to the idea. The rest of the Goddesses, other than you mother, are okay with it. Your mother...she's pissed off at the fact a man has touched you. The Norse are in confusion and divided. Your brothers are happy that you've finally found someone to love even if it's a man. Your sister is overjoyed, but wishes to meet him herself. Your father is...of the same opinion as your mother,"

"Mother and Father will not touch Law," I defend while baring my teeth, "I will be damned if I allow it. As for the Greek males," I roll my eyes as she began to laugh, "Laugh it up. I will not act like Men are just friends and brothers. I only see them as that, nothing more, nothing less. I find Incest disgusting,"

The door opened and Law walked in. He took one look at the two of us before smiling and walking over. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he said, "Aslan is finally sleeping. I had to get Dorima, Karina, Haru, and Alexander to help."

I snicker as Hestia asks, "Who?"

"Alsan, Dorima, Karina, Haru, and Alexander are my permanent constructs," I say causing her to stare at me, "I pulled what my Father did to create them. I however used two sources of energy,"

"By doing it the way your father did..." She trailed off for a few seconds as realization filled her, "They are for all intents and purposes your children!"

"Yup," I grin at her as Law snorted.

"By two sources of energy..." She trailed off and glanced between us.

"Yup," I murmur as I got up and walked over to Law.

"You two successfully mixed your energy together," She began while I transformed back into my human form, "And as a result they are both yours?"

"Correct," Law answered as I lean against him, "Any questions,"

"How the hell did you do it?" She asked causing me to smile wickedly.

"Why Hestia is that a want for children in your eyes?" I tease as the virgin goddess blushed.

"Shut up!" The unable to judge goddess looked at the hearth with a myriad of emotions.

"Who has caught your eye, my friend?" I ask in concern.

Hestia sighed and looked at me with just a bit of sorrow. A hero has caught her eye in a way none could before. I moved away from Law and held my arms open. She stared at me for all of 5 seconds before throwing herself at me. I close my eyes and held her close. I will never judge my friends for who they are or who they love. I will never change that part of me...I've never even tried. We stayed like that for what felt like hours until she finally rose from my grip. I give her a reassuring look as she sighed and said, "I must return to the others...what do you wish for me to tell them?"

I thought about it for a few moments before smiling a serene smile, "Tell them that I've returned...I do not wish to draw it out," She nodded and walked over to the fire, "Hestia," She paused and looked towards me, "Talk to the hero and gain his or her consent and I will help you...I do not wish for you to be sad my friend."

She gave me a bright smile that filled my heart with warmth before nodding and leaving. I let out a sigh and slump against Law tiredly. He looked down at me and asked, "Are you..."

"Okay?" I murmur causing him to nod, "Tired, but yeah...so long as my Nakama is happy I will be,"

I almost let out a squeak of surprise as he stood up with me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as he started to walk out of the library. I gave him an amused look before laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I was only going to be here for one more day. After we reached my...or is it our, room, I got out of his arms and went over to my desk. I took out a pen and some paper before writing a letter. I quickly wrap the book in a elemental proof cloth before summoning one of my phoenix messengers. The phoenix that answered was about the size of an owl with soft grey feathers. The phoenix looked at me for a moment before saying, "How may I help you Kaileara?"

"Windxi I need you to deliver this to Hermione for me," I murmur as she took both the letter and the wrapped up book, "I thank you my friend. Next time I summon you, I will have your favorite treat with me,"

She nodded before disappearing in a burst of wind. I got up and changed into my night clothes. The outfit consisted of a soft grey t-shirt, and plushy night pants. I curl up in bed and stretch out just as Law walked over. He snorted upon seeing me laying like that. He got onto the giant bed and crawled over to me before pulling me close. I close my eyes and was about to fall asleep when he said, "You do realize that they will probably try to talk to you the moment you go back right?"

"Of course," I say before throwing my arm over his waist, "But do I care? No, so why don't you be quiet so I can get some sleep,"

I almost groan as he pinned me to the bed and glared down at me. I rolled my eyes as I fade from his grip and reappear at the foot of the bed. He stared at me in surprise as I began to walk out of the room. He asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am too tired to deal with this shit right now," I answer and walk out of the room.

I walk through the halls until I reach Bepo's room. I knock on the door and a very sleepy bear called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me Bepo," I answer with a sigh, "Law's being an idiot. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Upon hearing his agreement, I open the door and walk inside. The room temperature was cold, but that was just how Bepo liked it. I made my way over to the sleepy polar bear and curled up against his side. He murmured something sleepily before going back to sleep. I let out a soft sigh and went to sleep.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I heard the door creak open and open my eyes blearily. Standing in the doorway with a look of fear on his face, Aslan my youngest Construct and the baby of the family. The young fire elemental looked around the room before spotting me. He rushed over to me and I slowly rose into a sitting position on the low bed. He jumped into my arms and I cuddled him close. His heterochromia iridum eyes were filled with tears of fear. I gave him a soft look as I held him close. He whimpered for a few moments and I murmured, "What did you dream about my little lion?"

"Dapha was missing," He whimpered, "And you couldn't take it...I was looking for you in a dark place...you...you were...so much blood..."

I hushed him and held him close, "That won't happen Aslan...I won't let it," He stayed like that for a long time and I slowly stood with him in my arms, "How about we go sleep with your Dapha?" He nodded and Bepo grunted and opened an eye, "I'm going to Law. I'll see you in the morning Bepo."

He nodded and I walked out of the room. The door shut with a soft click behind me and I began the slow walk to my room. Aslan's whimpering had quieted as he slowly calmed down. He murmured, "Minna can you tell me a story?"

"About what?" I ask in amusement.

"About Dapha and you," He answered causing me to chuckle.

"Which one?" I ask causing him to make a humming sound.

"About..." He trailed off, "About when you gave him your heart,"

"Ah," I hum in agreement, "Alright...well just before I rushed to join the war at Marineford and save your sorry idiots of uncles...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I sat in the sub as I tried to think of what to do. Ace was captured and Luffy was definitely there, so I had to join in to keep them safe. I growl under my breath and stood up. I stalk around my room before taking a seat at my desk...wait there is something I can do. I remembered the time Law had taken my heart and almost grin as I remember his powers. I thought of a way to keep him from noticing I was gone until it was to late to stop me. I quickly created a chest as the night passed on. As Dawn broke over the ocean on the day of Ace's Execution, I used my ability to fade (Like Tyki Mikk from D. Grey Man) I reached into my chest. I felt my heart and quickly surrounded it with Room. I took it from my chest and almost pass at the strain that I felt. I put it gently into the chest and slowly stood up. I walked out of my room after washing my hands. I saw Shachi and Penguin walking towards the door to the sub. I yelled, "Shachi, Penguin where are you going?"_

_"To meet up with Captain to watch," Shachi answered causing me to nod._

_"Oh I forgot you guys were going," I mumble causing the two to look at me in concern, "Law already outside?"_

_"Yeah," Penguin answered with a frown, "Kai I'm sorry that captain won't-"_

_"Don't be," I murmur and turn away from the two, "I'm going to the kitchen,"_

_Both frown at my back before shrugging and heading to meet up with Law. I sigh in relief once their steps faded away. I headed to Law's office and opened the door. I quickly made my way over to his desk and set the chest on the top. I shiver at the feeling of it leaving my hands and place a hand where it used to be. I quickly set about writing a note to him before setting it onto the chest. I close my eyes and shiver for a few moments just as I felt him approach. I quickly summoned my energy as he got to the door. I was going to use my 'Flashing' or teleporting method to get to Marineford. He opened the door and found me standing there. I gave him a regretful smile as he said, "Leara? What are you doing in here?"_

_"Saying goodbye," I answer causing him to freeze, "Keep it safe for me will you? It is after all one of my most precious possessions...you're the only one I trust with it,"_

_"What are you talking about and where are you going?" He asked in confusion as he stepped into the office._

_"I'm going to join Luffy to rescue Ace," I answer as a lone tear streaked down my face, "I...I..."_

_"Leara you can't! You'll be killed," He protested as he approached, "Besides I thought you said goodbyes were _like a final and forever thing,"__

_I gave him a watery smile as he got within arms reach and hugged him. I release him and said, "That's because if it comes to it, I will die to save my brothers...my Nakama and this will probably be the last time we see each other...I'm in your debt Law...keep it safe."_

_I back away from him and surround myself in my powers as he shouted, "LEARA! DON'T GO!"_

_I gave him a smile filled with regret as my body was teleported and whisper as I started to fade from view, "Goodbye Trafalgar Law...Thankyou for everything..."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...and then Marineford happened," I answer as I reached the door.

"Did you really think you were going to die Minna?" Aslan asked in curiosity as I opened the door.

"Yes and no," I answer and saw that Law was reading one of my books, "In times like those, Everything is dictated by Lord Judagadu,"

Law looked up and saw me. I saw curiosity in his eyes as Aslan turned to him. The Fire elemental let out a cheer and wanted to be set down. I did so and he rushed over to Law. I took the time to look over my Little lion. His hair was white streaked with black. He had one eye that was my eye color and the other Law's. I smile at seeing Law's surprised face as Aslan bound into his lap. Aslan, in his excitement, allowed his lion ears and tail to appear. The tail and ears were a dark gold color. I smile softly as I walk over and Aslan asked, "Dapha what did you do after Minna left to Rescue Uncle Ace?"

I look at Law in curiosity since no one had told me. I ask, "Yeah what did you do?"

"I..." He trailed off as a soft blush appeared causing me to snicker.

"You overreacted didn't you?" I ask causing him to blush a little more.

"Minna stop teasing Dapha so we can find out!" Aslan demanded causing me to chuckle.

"Alright my little lion," I soothe causing him to smile proudly, "I'll stop for now,"

Law seemed torn as he looked at the two of us. He seemed to want to leave since he knew I would be teasing him, but he wanted to make Aslan happy. He sighed after a few minutes and said, "Alright...well after your Minna left I ran over to my desk. I saw the note and chest. I opened the chest before I red the note and saw her heart. I felt my whole body turn cold as I realized that she had given me something so irreplaceable. At that moment in time, I hadn't accepted the fact I was in love with her," I saw him look at me with a small smirk, "I took the note and red it-"

"What did the note say?" Aslan asked causing me to chuckle.

"The note said," I look at Law and together we said, "Take care of this...you're the only one I trust to keep it safe,"

"Really?" Aslan asked as his tail moved back and forth much like a dogs.

"Yup," I answer with a small smile.

"I was surprised by the amount of trust she had shown me," Law said, capturing Aslan's attention, "She had only admitted that she trusted me a week before. I stood there like an idiot for a few moments before I grabbed the chest and ran out of the room. I had my Crew set off immediately to reach Marineford. I sat in the control room of my sub for hours as we traveled towards Marineford thinking that I would be to late and because of that I was constantly checking to see if her heart was still beating. My men thought I was mad as I didn't mention why we were going,"

"They got there just in time," I murmur as Aslan looked between us, "I had just fallen into the sea with Luffy and Ace. I had tried to drop them onto Shanks ship, but that plan failed,"

"So like a knight in shining armor coming to save his princess?" Aslan asked as he yawned.

"Not a knight because," I look at Law in amusement, "Neither of us are saints. I am no Princess and your Dapha is no knight. Now time for bed,"

Aslan protested, but was soon asleep as I placed him on the bed. Law spoke after Aslan had been asleep for a little while, "You're sleeping in here tonight."

"Yes," I say even if it was more of an order than a question, "Law please no more bullshit tonight. We only have tomorrow until I have to go back. I would prefer if I could spend that time with you,"

He sighed and nodded just as the door opened. Four heads peek inside and saw Aslan on my bed. The first to walk in was Dorima. He had emerald green eyes that came from my father and his hair was mine. He had Law's face and tan skin. The second was Karina. She had Law's hair with white tips, his mothers eyes which were a dark midnight blue, and my face. The next was Haru. He looked like a carbon copy of Law, but with my eyes. Alexander walked in last. He had half my hair and half Law's. His eyes were much like Aslan's only he had one golden eye and one Stormy grey. He had pale skin and a mixture of features from both of us. The first to speak was Dorima, "Minna can we sleep with you both? We want to spend time with you both before you leave. Please Minna, Dapha?"

I gave them an amused look as Law sighed. I snorted at the look on his face and said, "Puppy pile, but you can't crush Aslan."

They cheer and race over. The ever calm and serene Haru had a look of childish glee on his face. He represented Earth and was a kitsune/badger. Dorima represented water and was a Dragon/Griffon. Karina represented wind and was a phoenix/leopard. Alexander was a mixture of all elements and was a wolf. He is the only one out of my constructs, my children that was wolf. Aslan was a lion/Hawk. Law sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and murmured, "The things I do for you."

"You do realize you always get rewarded for doing them," I point out causing him to smirk.

I pushed him away and join the pile. He snorted and joined in as well. Everyone slowly got comfortable just as the door opened again. I snicker as Luffy, Sabo, and Ace join in on the fun. Law groaned and Luffy shouted, "Tra-guy isn't this fun!"

I let out a laugh at the look on Law's face before I curl up against Ace and Sabo. Everyone was soon out of it and I looked up at the moon with amusement. The moon was full and shined down upon us like a mother watching over her children. I whisper, "Thank you Luna...Thank you for allowing me to have this."

I curl close those around me as I slowly passed out. My mind wandered to the future and I knew that without a doubt I would do anything to keep my family safe...Watch out Dumbledore and Voldemort. You've taunted the wolf with sticks and stones; Now, I'm going to break your bones!

**Alright hope you liked it. What did you think of the ending and tell me what you thought of the plot twist!**


	8. A past brought to light and moments with

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"In life we have to praise our accomplishments, acknowledge our weaknesses, forgive ourselves, explain our decision, accept others idea's, and in the end play like children for a while," -Kaileara Ashferd to Trafalgar Law during the 2 year time skip.

Chapter 7: A past brought to light and Moments with your mom

I enter the Entrance hall of Hogwarts a day later. I felt increasingly happy as I approached the Great Hall. The only ones that should be up would be the Gods, a few Professors and maybe some students. I enter the room and felt eyes lock onto me, but ignore it as I head towards Professor Mcgonagall. I felt a predatory smirk appear on my face as I thought about what I would be telling her. I soon stood before her and waited for her to acknowledge me. She sighed after a few moments and put her goblet down before asking, "What can I do for you today Kaileara?"

"I just wished to show you a few things," I murmur before taking the two letters I had received out, "Read this one first," I handed her my potions on first, "And this one second," I handed her the DWMA one before smiling, "I hope you will find them to your liking,"

She opened the potions one first and as she began to read it, I smiled brightly. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before she looked at me. I smirk as she said, "Kaileara...this means-"

"I no longer have to deal with the mind rapeing bastard that Dumbledore has employed," I finish for her as many sharp intakes of breath were heard, "I also did better than him and am the youngest Potions mistress in the world. I will be spending more time training, planning, and working on my projects," I pause before my smirk eased into a soft smile, "Upon my leaving of this school for the last time, I shall be firing Snape and employing another Potions teacher. I will leave the person up to you as you know the past students better than I do,"

She nodded, "I'm proud that you've done something that not many could accomplish. I will do my best to find a better teacher."

"I know you will," I say, "After all you are the best candidate for Headmistress...now please read the next letter,"

I watch as her eyes did the same as before only this time they were wider. She dropped the letter as shock coursed through her body and I turned away. I began to walk away as a soft breeze swept through the hall and returned my documents to me. A self satisfied smirk appeared on my face just as she exclaimed, "You're using the 21st rule on the school charter plus using your connections in the Ministry to-"

A laugh erupted from my throat to cut her off. I laughed for a few minutes before it dissolved into chuckles. I finally stopped and said, "I am dealing a crippling blow to both Dumbledore and his pride. You can thank my First Mate for finding the information. She is truly a daughter of Hathor with her knowledge," A grin had spread across my face as my posture returned to it's relaxed state, "Dumbledore shall fall with Riddle. I will make certain of it," I almost laughed at what I was going to say next since it would reveal that I truly did remember my past life, "After all they dare to taunt a wolf without fearing the claws, fangs, or howl," I felt a slow smirk spread across my face, "Now they shall feel the sting of my claws as my fangs tear them limb from limb and my haunting howl echoes through the world. No one messes with my pack and get's away with it."

I then left the room as silence fell. My footsteps echoed against the hall as portraits seemed to stare at me in shock. I passed them and many suits of Armor until I reached my room. I took the moment to stare at the portrait and almost snorted. A wolf laying across a moonlit cliff. The wolf was a tawny grey color with amber eyes...hmm wait I remember painting this one about...a month after coming back to Hogwarts. I smile at the wolf after realizing that because I had often wondered where it had gone. I shrug it off and said, "Hearts Pirates."

The portrait swung open and I walked inside. I shrugged off my bag before going about the room to get ready for the day. I even called a house elf up to give me some breakfast before I took a seat at my desk. I worked on my Sealing and Rune work for about an hour before I heard the portrait open. I look up and smile as each of my Wizarding Nakama walked into the room before taking a seat. I put everything away as Hermione walked in and plopped into a seat between the twins. The first to speak was Draco, who looked between Hermione and I with wariness, "Okay so why isn't Mione trying to kill you?"

"I gave her a book that she absolutely loves and it's a copy of the original," I answer causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"What book?" Neville asked

"A certain book that she's been looking for, for the last two years," I say causing the eyes of those around me to widen in shock, "That's right it's a copy of the history of ancient runes...it has every single rune from the ancient world,"

"Woah," Susan breathed as many nodded in shock, "Where did you find that?"

"I've had it for a very long time," I answer with a shrug, "I got it as a present from Athena in my last life. I think it was for doing some task that none of her children had been able to do...can't even remember what I did, but yeah,"

"How did you get a copy of it?" Tracy burst out causing me to chuckle.

"I had Hecate copy it a month before I ended up dying," I answer with a shrug, "I had a feeling that I would need it, but didn't know why,"

"Who kept all the books for you?" Daphne asked causing me to smirk, "And why do I have a feeling it's going to tie into the reason you wanted all of us here,"

I felt my smirk grow into a cheshire grin, "I had one of my best friends take care of them for me. It was a favor for giving her something that she had lost."

"Who was it?" Neville asked causing me to giggle.

"Oh you know..." I trail off as I thought of her again before shaking it off, "Lady Marzanna,"

"Marzanna!" Gasped Hermione causing me to nod, "A Slavic Goddess? How in the fuck did you meet her?"

"By chance and because of who my father was in my past life," I answer with a shrug causing them to stare at me, "I'm not going into the whole story, but I was sent on a quest by Nyx. She wanted me to retrieve something for her and I bumped into Marzanna on my way to get it. We started talking and became fast friends because of how much I liked winter even if I came from a region that didn't have cold winters often,"

"Who was your father in your past life?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"Perhaps it would be best if I didn't open that can of worms," I say causing them to look at me in surprise after all I was never reluctant to share information about my past, "Now as for why we're all here. I want to have a prank war. We have barely done anything this year. Remember last year?" I saw a few confused looks, "We pulled over 40-50 pranks a month sometimes even 100-220! We've only pulled, for a combined total of 34 pranks. Guys we suck this year," I deadpan before shaking my head, "Last year alone we pulled over 899 pranks. Third year we pulled 501 pranks. 2nd 209 pranks. Lastly we have 1st and we pulled 120 pranks. We are nearly out of the school year and only 34 pranks have been pulled?! This makes no sense!"

"We've been busy?" Hermione weakly defended.

"What the hell happened to giving them hell this year? What happened to our Unholy Havoc?!" I nearly shout, "WE NEED THIS PRANK WAR!"

"What do you suggest Ms. Captain?" Tracy asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I suggest this," I pull out a large list, "This is a compiled list of pranks and things we are not allowed to do at Hogwarts. We will be competing to see who pulls off the most pranks,"

"We as is..." Draco trailed off.

"The old Boys Vs. Girls," I grin causing the boys to protest.

"Hell no you'll beat us!" Neville cried.

"Yeah you're the daughter of a fucking Trickster!" Fred protested for once without his twin.

"We can't compete with the daughter of Loki!" George added.

I roll my eyes," Boys, boys, boys stop your belly aching. Do you really think I wouldn't give you some kind of leg up?"

That caused them to quiet and me to smirk. Draco hesitantly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've called in one of my friends," I murmur, "I met him during my first life(**Okay everyone. Who did I mention at the beginning of the last chapter in my quote?)** when I was really bored and went to a chocolate shop in a magical catering distric. We bumped into each other and talked...subsequently it ended in something I won't say,"

"You had sex?!" Hermione gasped causing me to sigh.

"It was only once with him," I defend myself, "We're more like best friends...besides he's gay, so it doesn't matter. After all I stuck to girls after that,"

"Who was it anyway?" Neville asked.

"A certain..." (**Okay now what Series is he a part of and who is one of the favorite parings?!)** I trail off.

"A certain what?!" Susan near shouted.

"A certain Angle that got tired of his brothers acting like idiots," I answer causing them to give me blank looks.

I waited for five minutes until Hermione eyes widened and she whispered, "Archangel Gabriel! You know Gabriel...Hell you've had sex with him!"

"In another life for one," I glare at Hermione causing her to blush, "And for another I love Law for he holds my heart. Now I'm going to talk to him so get out!"

They tried to protest before realizing they wouldn't win. I watch as the door closed before I sighed and called for Mipsy. My elf appeared and bowed, "What can I do for you Mistress Kai?"

"Can you get me my special feather mirror...the golden one not the obsidian with gold streaks," I say before adding, "Oh and bring me a pound of chocolates,"

She bowed and left me to my own devices for the time being. I sighed before getting up and moving around my room for a little while. I soon laid on my back and began batting around a ball of lightning like a cat does to a ball of yarn. I stop upon hearing Mipsy return and smile at the house elf before sighing again. I stare at the mirror that glowed brightly from both the fire and the sun. I gently ran my fingers over the mirror before taking a deep breath and speak in enochian, " Trickster OL ZORGE OL desire OIAD gift OL MAD father DARSAR NOSTOAHOLANI desire OIAD gift OL OIAD IRCH OD MTIF flesh. Answer NIIS Gabriel! **(Trickster my friend you desire the gift of your father where as I desire the gift of the moon and her flesh. Answer me, Gabriel)**

The mirror glowed in my palm and I shielded my eyes for a few seconds before looking down at it. I grinned a cheshire grin down at the man who stared at me with wide eyes. He finally stops staring before shouting, "KAILEARA?!"

"Easy Gabe I don't need you to blow my ear drums out," I roll my eyes at him causing him to pause, "Now I do believe it's time we talked,"

"Tell me something only Kai and I would know," He ordered stubbornly.

"Bastard of course you would order me around when you know I hate taking orders," I growl to which he snickered, "Fine. You told me after we had been friends for two years that you were having visions of the future. Said vision had you either being killed by Lucy or Micky boy in a fit of rage...or you sleeping with one of the winchesters though both you and I know that Sammy boy is the better of the two. If that's not enough, One time you and I went to out drinking and found ourselves in a cage together. Both of us weren't wearing clothes, The demons were going to sell us as sex slaves and you suggested we play dead. You however were found out rather quickly and ended up giving a certain yellow eyed bastard a-"

"Alright, Alright it's you," He said causing me to snicker, "I don't need you giving Dean'o any idea's. What do you need?"

"I need my best friend to do me a favor and if you come here quick I shall give you a pound of chocolate-" I cut myself off as I remember what he said before his question, "Wait Dean's in the room with you?"

"Both of them actually along with Castiel," Gabriel answered as I caught a few snickers and laughs.

"I should pop by later, but right now we have some things to talk about. I assume you can still lock onto my signal?" I ask after calming down causing him to nod.

"Who do you take me for?" Gabe asked sarcastically.

"You do remember that time when I was 16," I began as he started to pale, "I was in greece and you were who the hell knows where. I called you up and you tried to find me only you ended up in antarctica before finally locking onto my signal. You still ended up causing fifteen gods to get pissed at you and had hell hounds chasing you which finally caught up to you and-"

"DON'T SPEAK OF IT!" Gabe shouted causing me to let go of the mirror for a few seconds, "I'll be there in five,"

I gave a salute and watched as the glass went blank. I snort as he appeared within seconds rather than minutes. I threw him the chocolates and say, "That was fast...Let me guess they were trying to get you to talk about it?"

He grumbled under his breath as he took a seat before looking me over. I snort and have Mipsy grab me two glasses of Winter's Beauty. Winter's Beauty is a type of wine that I made during my first life. It's a mixture of red wine, white wine, and various other types. Gabriel took his with a slight smirk and asked, "What is it that you called me here for?"

"A prank war," I answer with a small smirk as I lean back and took a sip of the heavenly wine, "A chance to get back at me while also proving that just because I am Loki's daughter it doesn't mean a thing,"

"Perhaps if you can give me all the information first," He suggested causing me to nod.

Without a word, I used my powers to show him the important parts of my life. When I was finished, it was near midnight. He shook his head before frowning, "You're aunt and Uncle were horrible people...I trust that your parents will end up doing something about them."

"Of course," I smirk lazily, "After all I am their cub,"

"You haven't changed a bit, but the Surgeon of Death, really?" He asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes," I murmur causing him to snort, "You do realize that you can't complain about me getting all the girls now...though with Sammy Boy you really can't talk,"

"Don't I know it," He groused causing me to snort, "I agree to this prank war, but I want something from you if I win,"

"And what Pray Tell is that?" I ask as I lean forward and prop my head up with my left hand as my right held my glass.

"You have to make an appearance before my brothers...and beat the shit out of Zechariah," He answered causing me to roll my eyes.

"I was going to do that anyway," I murmur causing him to snort, "What? Your one of my best friends. I can't leave you to the dogs,"

"You did before," He accused causing me to roll my eyes.

"That was a long time ago and you did get away," I point out with a smirk.

"I was used as a fuck post by Hell hounds for three days!" He near shouted causing me to snicker, "It's not Funny! It took me weeks to clean my wings and hair enough so they wouldn't smell like dog!"

"You spent four weeks in a whore house before that while dragging me with you," I retort causing him to pause, "You left me to deal with a Horny Love Goddess and multiple Fan girls, So suck it the fuck Up!"

He stayed silent for a few moments before grumbling, "Why do you have to be right most of the time?"

"I have to be the smart and reasonable one out of us," I answer with a roll of my eyes, "Out of the 8 of us, Andy and I had to act like the responsible ones of our group...where are the others anyway?"

"I haven't heard much, but I'll get the word out about you being alive," He murmured as he stood up.

"So you'll do it?" I ask causing him to shrug.

"Why not, but I may end up having to take you with me in a few weeks," He said causing me pause and stare at him, "My brother has done something stupid, but I will tell you later. I suppose it all starts tomorrow?"

"No the day after," I murmur before shaking my head, "Wait scratch that yes, but it will be at breakfast when it starts,"

He nodded before disappear. I shook my head at the normal angel transportation and curl up in my chair. My glass was soon emptied and I stared blankly into the fire. The fire danced and I allowed myself to slip into a stupor as I watched the fire turn into a story. A story that Mimicked my first life, but only...the hero didn't die. I allow my eyes to slip away from the fire as I collapse against the chair and fell asleep...

* * *

Dream

* * *

_I found myself walking along a broken road and my heart beat fast in my chest as I realize these were some of my final moments before death claimed me as her own. I walked silently over the road as I passed both friend and foe laying froze in time as death took them. The reapers that appeared glanced at me and nodded as they knew I would be joining them soon...after all it's the only way to end this. I soon reached a city that looked so broken, yet so alive. Men, Women, mortal, and immortal mingled as they fought against the invading forces. I bit my lip as I passed friends fighting or grieving. My heart hammered like a war drum as I passed so many innocent souls. The damned fought and died as they encountered my friends. This war was the worst I had seen, Blood seemed to rain from the sky. Brother against brother, Sister against sister, friend against friend, and lover against lover. Grief filled me and propelled me onward. I tried to stop even if I knew I couldn't...I was just a spectator. I approached the epicenter of the battle and found that none had reach this place. Standing tall with glee on his face, My brother...my twin in all but blood. I stared at him as he turned towards me. His form flickered with shadows as he grinned. He raised his hands like he was a conductor and he said, "Welcome Kaileara! Isn't this wonderful! We're going to be free of the gods and their wars...we're finally going to be free!"_

_I shook my head and shouted, "Talon This is Madness! This is not the way! The Gods are needed as are their Wars! This is not the way to become free. Please Brother stop this Madness."_

_"Madness?" He cocked his head to the side as if the word was foreign to him, "How is this Madness?"_

_"Brother is fighting brother, Sister against sister, Friend against friend, and Lover against Lover!" I shout causing his face to redden, "This is not the way to go! Innocence are dying! Talon this isn't a war...this is a slaughter. The gods-"_

_"The Gods are old and idiotic!" He protested as he bared his fang like teeth, "They have lost their way and it's time for a new age to begin. Join me Kaileara and we can rule together...as King and queen,"_

_"Talon," I spoke softly, "The Gods are needed...it is the balance of things. They may have lost something, but they are still needed...please brother this isn't you...this isn't you. Brother-"_

_"Brother?" He questioned the word as anger flashed in his eyes, "You call em brother yet I feel so much more for you! I love you Kaileara!"_

_"NO!" I shout and shook my head, "You don't love me Talon...not like that. What happened to the boy I knew, The one who believed the gods we're needed even if they caused so much pain?"_

_"He died," Talon's voice was coated in steel, "I realized with the death of my mother that the gods were nothing more than idiots with power. Kaileara you've seen what they've done...Your father paid the price!"_

_I shook my head sadly, "No Talon it was not the gods that killed him...it was his choice to die."_

_"Choice?" He spat, "We don't have a choice. Had it not been for the titans, we would still be in the dark ages! The gods have ruined the world!"_

_I shook my head and drew my bow. I knew he couldn't be reasoned with. I felt a tear curl down my cheek as I shot my arrow. He jumped back in surprise before anger consumed him. He ran at me and I continued to fire upon him before I summoned my knives to fight. We fought for what felt like a long time...Moon Vs. Sun. Darkness Vs. Light. I spoke softly as we clashed, "Please Talon do not make me kill you. Please you are my brother-"_

_"Don't say that," He screeched, "I love you Kaileara. I always have! Why do you not see that?"_

_"I cannot see you as anything more than my brother," I murmur as our blades locked, "Please see that and stop this...please,"_

_"No if I can't have you," His eyes blazed and his strength doubled, "Than NO ONE WILL!"_

_His blows became unrelenting. I gasp and struggle to keep up. Memories of long nights and blissful days pass through my mind as the fight continued. Magic and Divine gifts were thrown about. The once pristine room was reduced to a hollow shell of broken fragments. I wince as I was sent skittering across the jagged floor. I lay on my back unable to move and he approached. His eyes filled with madness as he crouched next to me. His fingers trail across my cheek and I whisper brokenly, "Please Talon...don't."_

_His eyes clear for just a moment and hope rose inside of me before it came crashing down as they return to their maddened state. I felt my energy rise up and I place a hand on his cheek. He flinched as pain filled his eyes. I sent everything I had into him and he screamed, "NO!"_

_I stare at him as I withdrew my hand and a blade of light pierced his heart. I spoke softly as he stared down at me in shock, "Be at peace brother and know that you will be judged ball all of your actions."_

_His eyes closed and his body collapsed next to mine before disappearing in a flash of light. My eyes were heavy as people ran into the room. Everyone, even kind and calm Hestia wore armor. I heard my mothers sob as she ran to me. She fell to her knees beside me and pulled me into her lap. Tears flowed from her eyes and dripped onto my ash covered face. I weakly raised a hand and wiped it away as she murmured, "No, No, No please no...please not my daughter..."_

_I smile sadly up at her as I slowly weakened and darkness edged my vision, "It's okay mother...It's okay..."_

_"Apollo please! Do something!" She yelled causing her twin to appear next to her._

_He tried everything to heal me that wouldn't immediately vaporize me before shaking his head sadly, "I'm sorry Arty, but I...I can't heal her."_

_"Perhaps immortality?" Suggested Hecate causing me to chuckle weakly._

_Hestia shook her head and murmured, "She wouldn't accept...her heart can't allow her..."_

_I look upon my mother with sad eyes, for I knew she would fall to grief...for her only child would be dead. I spoke softly though it was heard by all, "I cannot accept gifts when my time has come...I cannot do something that will cause others to die...to allow the dead's sacrifice to be rendered null. Leave me as I am...Unchanged as the wind...free as the ocean...do not tame me with immortality for I do not wish for it...instead take my request," I saw the confused faces with only Hestia's eyes full of understanding, "Do not spill the blood of thy brother nor of thy kin. Do not allow the unclaimed to be forgotten. Do not allow yourself to judge one by what they are...allow us to be free...allow us to make our choices...do not allow this to happen once again..."_

_I took a deep shuddering breath and my mother sobbed. I look into her eyes and smile softly before closing my own for the last time. _

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I shot up and heard glass shattering. I looked to the side and saw the pieces of glass. With a sigh, I wave my hand and watch as it repaired itself before I took a deep breath. I quickly headed over to my bedroom. I quickly took a seat on my bed before reaching under one of the pillows. I quickly grab the mirror underneath and whispered, "Law."

The mirror glowed for three minutes before Law's face became visible. I wince upon seeing his sleepy face. He stared at me for a few moments before asking, "What happened Leara?"

"I didn't wake you did I?" I ask to avoid talking.

"No I was about to go to bed," He answered before his grey eyes turned piercing, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath before I tell him everything. I finally finish, "...and I woke up."

He sighed and rubbed his face before saying, "If you want, You can port over here and leave a clone. I wouldn't mind it if you bunked with me tonight."

"No it's fine besides I don't want to keep you up," I murmur though I was really tempted to take his offer, "Plus if I went now, I wouldn't want to leave again,"

He chuckled dryly before looking at me with a sleepy smile, "Alright, but if you need anything I'm here."

I nod and watch as the mirror went black. Sometimes a sleepy Law, is a good Law because then he can't force me to do stuff with cold hard facts. I shook my head before getting up. I quickly walked over to my window and opened it up. I climbed onto the ledge before hopping down onto the moonlit lawn using my powers to soften my landing. I heard gasp and look to see that the demigod that had rode with my mother was standing there. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity and decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. I approach her on swift feet as she stared at me in mute shock before she shook her head and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I used my powers," I answer with a shrug before holding out a hand, "Names Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Potter-Evans,"

"Thalia Grace," She answered and took my hand, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Stayed up late making plans as usual, Fell asleep in front of the fire, and woke up from a memory," I answer with a small shrug, "I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get some air and maybe go for a run or something," I then look at her curiously, "What about you?"

"I wanted to see what this place looked like at this time of night or day," She answered causing me to nod, "So your My Ladies Daughter..."

"Problem?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"No it's just...weird. She's a virgin goddess yet she has a daughter," Thalia answered causing me to snicker, "What's so funny?"

"This isn't my first life nor is it my first life being a daughter of Artemis," I answer and shake my head in amusement, "It's my second,"

"Really?" Thalia looked at me in shock, "Who did she fall for?"

"My first father was..." I trailed off before shaking my head, "Actually I don't know. I guess it just happened since love is very fickle...I doubt it had to do with Aphrodite,"

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"Mom would have filled her hide with arrows multiple times by now," I answer with a small smirk, "I very much doubt Aphrodite wouldn't have been punished for making my mom fall in love,"

"Why is she still considered a virgin goddess than?" Thalia asked causing me to shake my head.

"The fates had a hand in that...I think it was because lady Ai was impressed that Artemis could hold back and keep her vow even if she was entrapped by my first father," I answer with a small shrug, "I was a gift from the fates to my parents,"

Thalia let out a whistle, "I never thought that the fates could do that. Man you must have been powerful."

I shrug once again with a shake of my head, "Nah. I wasn't that powerful. I actually had to work really hard in order to get to where I was. The fates just mixed my mom's and my first fathers essence together and Bam! I came along."

"So no extra powers?" Thalia asked causing me to chuckle.

"Not really...I mean I was blessed by a few gods and goddesses, but other than the stuff I got from my parents," I say with a small grin, "Since I was Mom's first born, I had a bunch of powers from her and still do because of my soul. As for my first father, he gave me a bunch of stuff as well,"

"What was your first father?" Thalia asked causing me to shake my head.

"I would rather not open that can of worms," I say with seriousness, "Shit would hit the fan faster than you could say moon if I talked about it. I really don't want to deal with a load of shit right now,"

She laughed at that before nodding, "I understand though don't let the Athena kids know that. They would try to pry it out of you."

"I am aware of their habits," I deadpan causing her to raise an eyebrow, "They were the same back in my first life. I really don't want to deal with their badgering. I do have to ask thought," At her curious look, "Do you have any really strong fighter? I need a good spar,"

"I'm pretty strong and so is Percy," At my confused look she shook her head and said, "Percy Jackson,"

"Ah the son of Poseidon," I sat before shaking my head, "I guess that could work though I do hope you have a few more. I don't want to have to fight Ares just to get a good spar,"

"You've fought Ares?!" Thalia asked as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Yeah," I shrug at her expression, "It was at the beginning of the war to see if I would be able to fight to the degree I needed to," My face darkened, "The bastard cheated," I then shook that off, "Other than that it was pretty fun,"

She stared at me for a few moments before shaking her head, "How are you..."

"Battle loving?" I ask causing her to nod, "My adoptive brothers...hell my whole adoptive family are to blame," I then shook my head, "Well it was nice meeting you Thalia,"

I turn on my heel to go for a run when she asked, "Where are you going?"

"On a run," I answer before shaking my head, "It's been to long,"

I then took off without so much as a by your leave. I ran in a straight line for a moment before I jumped into the air and twisted my body. I shifted into my favorite form, my frostwolf and howled at the sheer relief. I ran across the front lawn before diving into the forest. The feeling of the wind through my fur was addicting. Frost gathered at my paws and up the trees as I ran by them. I created trails of frost all over the place as I ran before I broke out of the tree line. I heard a howl and turn my head to see Luna running towards me.(Animagus form is in A Wolf's North) I nuzzled her as she approached before we began a game. The others join us and soon we were running around and enjoying ourselves. I soon allow them to play around as I felt something on the steps of the school. I turned my head and gazed at my mother from where she stood. She stared at us in shock before her eyes went to mine. With grace in my steps, I walked over to her and took a seat next to her as I began to watch my Nakama enjoy themselves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn my head to the side to gaze at her. She spoke softly though I could still hear the sadness in her voice, "Kaileara...what is all this?"

"My Magical Nakama are enjoying themselves," I answer before saying, "I don't blame you for anything," I shook my head sadly, "It was my choice...it was either end him with my life or allow thousands to die...I chose to former because no innocent deserves to die. I also chose it because I knew that had I not...it would have gone to another,"

"What do you mean?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"It was a part of a prophecy," I answer with a shake of my head.

She was silent for a while before asking, "Why didn't you inform me?...Why didn't my brother?"

"I didn't want you to stop me from making my decision," I answer with a shake of my head, "I asked Uncle Apollo to not inform you...I...just didn't want you to worry or try to protect me. I'm sorry,"

I felt like Bepo when I said that before shaking that thought off. I was surprised when I felt her hug me around the neck. I shifted into my human form and hugged her back. She released me after a few moments and I smiled softly at her before looking back at my Nakama. I shook my head just as she said, "You have good friends...why do you call them Nakama?"

"They're my crew...they're my friends that have become family. I only found a name for how I felt about specific people during my life as a pirate," I answer with a wry smile, "I...was slowly losing faith in kindness until I met my younger brother...well now he's older than me, but that doesn't matter," I shook my head, "Anyway I found my definition of Nakama," At seeing her confused look I chuckled, "Nakama has many diffrent meanings because it's diffrent for everyone. For me," I felt a soft smile form as the images of my Nakama flashed before my eyes, "They're the people who will not stab you in the back. The people who accept you as you are...no matter how idiotic, insane, or sadistic you are.." I shook my head at the look on her face," They will protect you as you protect them. Their weakness becomes yours and their strengths becomes yours. Their life is your life. They are yours to protect and your are theirs. Nakama are your friends, siblings, parents, grandparents, and lovers. Everything you are, everything you can be will be achieved through blood, sweat, and tears. When you cry, they cry. When they're in pain, you are in pain. When they're happy, you are happy. They are the greatest thing in this world...they are your world in the end..." I felt an easy smile come onto my lips as more memories flash before my eyes, "Each time you protect them, each time you fight for them, each time you make them proud, make them happy, It's an honor of the highest degree...For my Nakama I will die...I will not allow them to be harmed when I can do something to help them...My Nakama is my life. They are my greatest treasure and for them to be harmed when I can do something is the deepest betrayal I could commit. You see that so long as you are my Nakama your happiness comes before mine," I gave her a soft smile, "Your my Nakama...You've always been,"

I could see the surprise in her eyes and chuckled softly. She snapped out of her shock before she said, "I never expected that, but I have to ask," She paused causing me to nod my head, "What do you mean by 'Idiotic, insane, or Sadistic'?"

"Um..." I trailed off as a sheepish smile appeared on my face, "Well...I've changed...a lot. I also know a lot of people who are...weird,"

I saw the look on her face and shook my head just backed away a little. She asked, "What do you mean by 'Changed'?"

"I..um...well ya see," I pause for a moment before shaking my head, "I would rather not explain it..at all,"

"Then how do you expect me to find out about how much you've changed?" She asked causing me to pause.

"I could use my Devil Fruit power to show you my memories, but the power is very taxing," I murmur before sighing, "Would you mind waiting until the weekend? So I can figure out what to show you...and for you to decide who you want to see the memories,"

She looked deep in thought for several moments before nodding in accent. I gave her a smile before turning back to my Nakama. She said, "I see that you want to join your friends...I'll just be going-"

"Mama?" I ask causing her to pause and look at me, "Do you want to join us?"

She looked slightly conflicted before nodding. I smiled softly and grabbed her hand. I walked where everyone was. They looked between the two of us in confusion though Daphne and Tracy we slightly jealous. Hermione turned into her human form before asking, "What's going on?"

"My Mom's going to be joining us," I answer causing them to nod, "So shall we play?" Upon seeing their nods, I turn to my mom, "Choose any form you wish,"

She smiled as I transformed into my FrostWolf form. She transformed into a frostwolf as well only it was white with black markings. I smiled and with that we began to play. I playfully tackled my Mom causing her to growl lightly and shove me off. We played cat and mouse for a few hours before all curling up near a large oak tree. I curled up next to my mom and smiled softly. She looked down at me and asked, "Why so happy?"

"I'm glad that we could spend sometime together...it was nice," I answer causing her to laugh.

"Get some sleep you have class tomorrow right?" She asked causing me to frown and shake my head.

"No I don't have class until 10...I no longer have potions after all," I answer causing her to smile.

I leaned against her before falling asleep. I knew that I would end up seeing my father soon, but that would have to wait...after all I had my mom at the moment. Life felt good...

**Okay that's the end of the chapter.**

**Here's a little Omake to celebrate Law's Birthday Tomorrow!**

* * *

Omake

* * *

I walked into the Hearts Pirates Galley. We had just left the island of Pink and Red Hell. I shook my head as I set about making breakfast. I heard the door open and glanced back to see Shachi. I smiled and turned to speak when he asked, "What are you making for breakfast?"

"The usual," I answer only to see him shake his head, "What's wrong Shachi?"

"It's the captain's birthday," He replied causing me to pause and stare at him, "I thought you knew,"

I shook my head, "No...I guess I was to busy to notice...what should I cook?"

"All of the captain's favorite food," He replied and gave me the list, "You're going to need to get him a present or make him something you know,"

I nod and tried to think of what to make as I summoned a few clones to cook, "I'm not sure what I should give him."

"I know, I was thinking-" He began only for me to glare at him.

"If it's perverted, I will be using you as target practice," Upon seeing him pale, I snort, "Got any non perverted ideas?"

"I do have one, but I don't think you would have time to make it," He answered causing me to look at him in curiosity, "It's...well hard to explain,"

"Just try to explain it," I promete, "Maybe tell me why you think it would be a good present,"

He nodded and told me everything. I listened and felt my eyes widening before I quickly agreed. He handed me something to work with and I was out of the room in seconds. I locked myself into my room and started to work. I got asked various times as to where I was only for me to send them off by telling them it's a new project. I finished just before the party the boys set up and quickly wrap the gift up and walked over to Law's room. Upon not seeing him, I grin and set it on his bed before taking off to the party. I enter the room and greeted everyone. Law sat at the table and was opening present's from everyone. Shachi looked at me and upon not seeing the present asked, "You weren't able to do it where you?"

I shrug and decided to act depressed. I walked up to Law as he opened the last of the presents and gave him a sheepish smile as he asked, "Did you get me anything, Kaileara-Ya?"

"No one told me it would be your birthday," I explained causing him to nod, "Sorry,"

I back away and stood next to Bepo. I could tell that Law was a little disappointed and felt like grinning on the inside. He would be so surprised when he opened my present. I am such a good actress sometimes. I shook it off and watched as the party wore on for a little while before leaving. I decided to clean up my mess that was my room. I cleaned everything up and heard the crew go to their beds. I curled up on mine and decided to try and get some sleep. I was falling asleep as I heard the door open. I smelt Law's scent and nearly grinned, but pretend to be asleep. I heard his footsteps pause at my desk and his sharp intake of breath. I felt him walk over to me ad touch my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly and act like I'm half asleep as I turn to look at him. His Grey eyes were sharp with surprise while his hands held a portrait that I had drawn, sealed, and made practically invincible. He asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you made me something?"

I yawned and mumbled, "You didn't ask. All you asked was if I got you anything. I didn't buy it."

"You made this?" He asked causing me to nod, "Who gave you the photo?"

"Shachi," I answered with a small smile, "He told me that the photo was getting really battered and that you would want to see it in it's former glory, so I made that portrait..." I trailed off as I look up at him, "I did get everything right...Right?"

"You got everything down to the last detail," He murmured and set the portait down before hugging me causing me to gasp, "Thank you,"

I smiled and hugged him back as I murmur, "No problem...after all you deal with me everyday...you deserve some type of reward."

He smirked at me and said, "I think I deserve a little bit more than just a portrait of my family, if that's the way you see it."

I frown before blushing as I realize the double meaning of my words. I was about to say something when he kissed me. I let out a gasp causing him to deepen the kiss. I soon got over my shock and responded as I mentally thank The lovable idiots on the crew for their stunt on the island. He released me to allow us to breath and I murmur, "Shit if I knew you would do that, I would have done it sooner...well not in front of the perverts on your crew because there's no telling what they would do had I said that in front of them."

He chuckled and retorted, "Had you done it sooner, we would have the privacy of my room."

"This is my roo-" I began only for him to transport us into his, "Well that changes things,"

He chuckled and kissed me again I kissed him back before releasing him. He murmured, "Now I have you all to myself."

I grin at him and say, "Happy birthday Law...I guess you get two present's today."

He chuckled and nodded as he kissed me again.

**Alright tell me what you guys think and Happy Early Birthday LAW!**


	9. A Past brought to light as a goddess was

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter**

"I hate looking at my past sometimes, but I love fucking people over because of it!" Tsuki Valiloup, hidden Angels.

Chapter 8: A Past brought to light as a goddess was threatened

I let out a small groan as I woke up. Crisp January wind flowed through my window causing me to sigh. I glance down at my body and shook my head as I glance to the side. Law laid next to me and I curled further into his side before casting a Tempus charm. I nearly groan at the time before shaking my head. Yesterday had been taxing...

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

_Saturday came quickly even though the pranks pulled were minor. We were mostly getting back into the swing of things after all. I yawned as I walked into the Great hall and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I allowed myself to go into my hybrid form to conserve energy for what I would have to do today. I have decided that I would show them my childhood with the Dursley's, my childhood before and after I ran away, some of my life as a pirate and the like. I heard gasps and some squeals, but ignore it as I slowly made my way to Gryffindor table. I was blocked as I reached the halfway point as a pair of arms surrounded my waist and pulled me into a hug. I let out a small yelp and look to see it was a grinning Hestia. I growled low in my chest as I murmur, "What the fuck, Stia?"_

_She let out a laugh and pulled at my waist, "You're sitting with me for breakfast," at my slight glare, she grinned, "I'll give you as much chocolate as you want," I began to drag her over to her table causing her to laugh, "Hook line and seeker!"_

_I ignored that as she sat me down at the end of the table between my mother and her. I smiled at my mom and murmured, "Morning."_

_"Morning Kaileara," She replied causing me to smile, "Are you ready for today?"_

_"Yes Mama," I answer with a soft smile, "I have everything ready what about you?"_

_She nodded and I began to eat. I blink as a hand was waved in my face. I look up to find it was Aphrodite. I frown and glare at her causing a few people to snicker. Mom tensed next to me as she spoke, "Ah Kaileara I wanted to ask-"_

_"If it has anything to do with love," I began as I glare icily at her, "I do not need nor do I want your advice. You've caused more than enough pain in my opinion, so leave me alone," __I heard a few gasps and giggles at that causing me to smirk at the fuming goddess, "After all I'm not the one cheating on my Husband nor do I care about what you have to say,"_

_She glared at me as she hissed, "Just for that, I'll make you fall in love with a horse!"_

_I snort and gave her the famous smirk that adorned Law's bounty posters, "It's impossible to do that-"_

_"I am a goddess of Love and can do anything I want!" She exclaimed causing me to chuckle and her to frown, "What's so funny?"_

_"The only way to do that is if you're willing to take on the spirits and the fates," I answer with a chuckle as shock descended on those around me._

_"That would mean..." She trailed off in a whispery voice._

_"I've found my soul mate," I grin at her as the shock flowed through everyone, "So you can't do shit,"_

_"I can make her fall in love with some other man," She growled causing me to snicker._

_"He," Again many were shocked, "Is not under your __jurisdiction and neither am I. You can try, but it won't work,"_

_"I'll just go after your friend-" She began only for me to growl deeply in my chest._

_In seconds, I had her neck in my fingers as a bone white dagger appeared in my hands. The air around me was as cold as Ice as I glared down at her. Frost gathered along the dagger's blade as I hissed, "Threaten my Nakama or anyone connected to them and I shall kill you," I could tell my eyes were a deep gold, "You can insult me, beat me, poison me, throw shit at me, abandon me, wound me, or kill me, but if you EVER," I held the Dagger close to her neck, "Try to threaten them, harm them, or kill them," I felt a thrill go down my spine at the fear that radiated around her, "I will kill you."_

_She whimpered as Zeus shouted, "How did you get that?!"_

_I grin at him as I held it closer to her neck, "Doing Favors for the spirits and the fates works wonders," I then look down at Aphrodite, "I will let you up, if you promise on the styx to leave my Nakama be," She nodded and I released her before I began to walk away, "I'll be in the room of requirement. I will have one of my familiars lead you."_

_I walked out of the room and headed up to the Room of Requirement. I felt anger flair in my stomach before I pushed it down as I entered the room. It became an exact mirror of Dawn island only covered in snow and Ice. I made my way to the cliff where my family had first become divided. I settled down and allowed my legs to hang over the side of the cliff as ocean spray hit my body. I heard two sets of pawed feet approach me and felt a smile tug at my lips. Two furred bodies came to my side and I reached out before allowing my hands to skim over soft fur. Yukina sat on my left side while Kiyo, My kitsune Familiar sat on my right. I stared out at the ocean and cursed Dumbledore in my mind for dragging me to this place. Kiyo spoke softly as my thoughts began to spiral into murder plots, "Calm yourself Kai. We need to be careful with each step of this plan."_

_"I know, Kiyo, I know," I answer and sighed, "I just wish Dumbledore hadn't dragged me back...I just want to be on the Sunny again or on the sub. I want to sail around again,"_

_"I know, but if he hadn't, we wouldn't have Mione and the others," She reasoned causing me to sigh and nod, "Now about threatening a goddess..."_

_"I know it was stupid, but she threatened my Nakama," I defend causing her to snicker._

_She stopped after a few moments and said, "I know, but you must realize that one of our ace's has been revealed. If they find out about Black, You may very well..."_

_"Get into worse trouble than I already am," I finish for her and shook my head, "They'll find out sooner or later, so why not get it over with now,"_

_Kiyo snorted as Yukina smirked. She yawned and leaned against me as she mumbled, "Always to the point...I missed you."_

_I smiled sadly and nodded, "I know Kiyo...I missed you a lot...it feels better knowing I have you by my side."_

_"I think we all missed each other," Yukina cut in causing us to chuckle, "All we need is Winter and we'll have the whole team,"_

_We sat there for an hour before I heard a pair of footsteps. I felt a smirk appear on my face at the aura approaching. I say, "You do realize you still can't sneak up on me Eris," The movement stopped as a groan was heard, "Did you come here to scare me or thank me for the chaos I caused."_

_I heard a giggle and looked over to see her taking a seat next to me. Kiyo moved to my shoulder as Eris took a seat next to me. Her hair was still the messy black it had been and Red eyes. She smiled at me with a cheshire grin. I rolled my eyes as she said, "Of course I came to congratulate you both on causing that bit of Chaos and for being a pirate," I stiffen at the mention and looked at her in surprise, "Of course I found out. You caused way too much chaos with your disappearing trick and with the Marines."_

_I smirked at the mention of it before shaking my head, "So what did they do when I left the great hall?"_

_"Stare after you before Zeus tried to get Artemis and Loki to allow you to be killed," She answered causing me to frown, "Didn't work. Artemis almost castrated him," I smirk at that causing her to giggle, "The Gods and Goddesses are divided. Ah the glorious Chaos,"_

_I smiled at her and shook my head in amusement, "It's surprising that they would be...wait both Norse and Greek?" She nodded causing me to stare at her in surprise, "Damn that's...amazing," I stare out at the ocean, "It's nice to know that my Nakama isn't the only ones who would defend me..."_

_"What is this place?" She asked causing me to look at her._

_"This is..." I trailed off at the memories this place brought, "Is where my Nakama first became divided...and it's where I...I was healed by Lady Luna,"_

_"What do you mean healed?" She asked causing me to frown._

_I felt the need to hide or do something that wouldn't make me tell her just yet. I heard footsteps and almost sighed in relief as my mother appeared with the group of gods. From the greeks was Eris, Hecate, Hestia, Mother, Zeus, Hades, __Poseidon, Apollo, and the rest of the 12. From the Norse was my father, Odin, Freya, Fenrir, Vali, the girl from before, Hel, Navi, Jor, Sleipnir, Thor, the warriors three, and Heimdall. I stood slowly with Kiyo jumping on the ground to stand with Yukina who had taken one of her larger forms. The room shifted and changed as I willed it to become the viewing chamber in the Temple of the Humble Man. I heard gasps as I walk to the large pool at the center of the room. The room was a mixture of Greek, Roman, and Japanese. The large pool in the middle of the room glowed a gentle blue as I approached. I turned once I reached the pool and smirk at the way their eyes widened, "This is an exact replica of the viewing room in the temple of the Humble Man. I found the temple during my time away from england in the Grandline," I held out my hand, "It will work as a medium for my powers so I won't have as much strain on my body."_

_"How will you be showing us what you plan to show us?" Father asked causing me to grin a big grin._

_"With my powers," I answer and close my eyes._

_I pull my choice memories as I sent a tether of my magic mixed with my devil fruit, though it pained me to do so into the pool before creating a portal into them for the group to see. I crack open my eyes as Eris gasped, "That's one way to do it!"_

_I smirk as I say, "Just walk through and you shall see everything."_

_I could see the indecision in their eyes before they finally walked through the portal. I held it open for what felt like hours as they traversed my memories. I finally collapsed to the ground as they walked out of the portal. Blood seeped out of my nose as I gasped for breath. I heard a gasp and felt someone laying me on my back. I opened my eyes to see my mothers scared ones. I smiled a bloody smile as she asked, "What happened?"_

_"My powers," I rasp as my eyes grew heavy, "When I mix them to do this, It causes so much strain and pain that I can only do it for a short time. My devil fruit and magic will not mix for longer than 10 seconds," My eyes flutter shut as I began to pass out, "I'm going to sleep...night,"_

_I heard soft gasps and sobs as I lost conscious. Keeping that up for an hour drained me badly...sleep will help._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

After that, I had awakened in the hospital wing and left before anyone could stop me. I had just reached the gate when I saw my Mother running out with the other following her and Portkeyed away. I ended up collapsing and was found by Shanks. I told him everything and he took me to Law. Law assessed my health and helped me out. We ended up staying in my room and passing out together. I yawn again and heard a soft chuckle. I look up and my eyes met soft, sleepy cloudy grey. I smiled softly as he said, "You should go back to sleep."

"It's noon Law," I murmured causing his eyes to widen, "We need to get up,"

"Or we could stay in here today," He suggested causing my eyes to widen, "Your brother and you taught me to have some fun...and got me to appreciate the time I spent away from my studies," He then leaned down and kissed me, "After all, I get to spend more time with you and don't have to share,"

I giggle at that and smirk at him, "You're a jealous bastard you know that right?"

He snorted and smirked down at me, "I have you and I'm not willing to share you," He kissed me again, "I am allowed to be a jealous bastard when I have you to myself."

I grin up at him before curling up against his chest and closing my eyes. He chuckled as I childishly murmur, "Read me a story then."

He moved causing me to whine and chuckled again as he went over to one of the bookshelves. He searched them for a few moments allowing me to stare at him. His muscles rippled with each movement showing off the tattoo on his back. I felt my mouth go dry at the sight and had to lick my lips. Damn he's hot! I shook my head as I raised my body and called for Mipsy. She popped in as Law found a book. I quickly ordered a good lunch for the both of us a I left Law to pick the drinks. I used the bathroom and came back to find food set up on a table at the end of the bed. I took a seat next to Law and we ate together before I headed to take a shower. I then dried off and got dressed before walking over to him. He had taken a seat on one of the window seats and I joined him. He chuckled and held me close while putting the book down. He laid his head on mine and murmured, "I missed you."

"I know," I say and turn my head towards him, "I missed you too," I then picked up the book and held it up, "Tell me the story,"

He chuckled and took the book. I settled against him as he cracked it open. His voice was soft as he read aloud, "Chapter One: The Stone Den. In the beginning was a castle high on a craggy precipice..."

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"...A courage is needed as deep as despair," He finished the last line of the poem when Mipsy appeared.

Her eye were wide as she spotted us and just as I was about to ask her why, She shouted, "Intruders Mistressy! On the hill!"

I tensed and looked at Law. He nodded and I quickly threw the balcony door open with magic as I say, "Tell the others that I will deal with this," He nodded and I quickly kissed him on the lips, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I jumped up and ran out of the room. My feet barely touch the balconies smooth stone before I jumped into the air. My body shifted into my cloud walker Wolf form. Clouds form beneath my paws and I run on them. I made my way over the city of Pirates to the hill where I could see my mother and her group standing. I landed on the ground at the ward line where they stood as Alexander growled at them. I felt a smile appear on my face as Kiyo and Yukina joined him. I land in between Alexander and Kiyo while shifting into my human form. I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to top and turn his head to me. He growled out, "Minna what should we do? They came here and weren't invited."

I smiled at him, "They are fine my little Ookami. Go and return to your patrol. It's fine."

"But-" He began only for me to give him a look, "Fine," He looked at me with worry, "I'll get Dapha if they try to harm you,"

"I will be fine," I look towards the gods, "I can take care of myself," I look towards him once more, "Go,"

He nodded though gave the group a suspicious look before taking off. I lean against Yukina as I look towards them and Kiyo pipped up, "What are you all doing here?"

"You three just ran off," Hestia answered and looked towards me, "Why?"

"Instinct," I answer as Tundra chuckled in my mind, "Told me to run to where I felt safe. With my Nakama, I feel safe," I gave them a raised eyebrow, "You saw that after all,"

I saw them look between each other, but stayed on the other side of the ward line. Mother walked forward and the ward line flared to life a beautiful blueish silver mixed with other energies that came from the spirits. I heard gasps and smiled at them. Mother spoke and asked, "Do you really think this place is home? What about Olympus?"

I gave her a saddened look as I shook my head, "My Nakama is here and with the help of the spirits, Goblins, and the magical beings that already inhabited it, I made it a place safe for us to live...unless we allow it nothing can get inside. We only allow the Marine's in to get a good fight, more supplies, treasure, and news of the world that is our home," I watch as her face fell, "This," I created an image of the Grandline, the redline, and the other's, "is my home. The ocean, The islands, the creatures, the fighting, the adventure, the treasure, and my Nakama...it's my home."

I watched as their faces changed. The awe on their faces from the various scene's, the battles, and the rest. I wasn't sharing memories, but images. It was easier on me, but I had to release it before I collapsed. I shook my head tiredly and look up as the wards pulsed. My mother placed her hand on the barrier and I smiled sadly at her. She looked at me worriedly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine," I answer, "The thing that I did yesterday took a lot out of me. It drained me more because my devil fruit power and my magic won't mix and even if I didn't mix them. Using powers of the mind is very draining on me," I then smile, "Like how healing is. While I can heal much better than before, it's still draining,"

"You can heal people now?" Apollo asked in shock.

"Yup!" I say happily, "I can heal much better than before because I know more about the human body now...Law helped me with that,"

"How did learning about the human body help?" He asked causing me to smile.

"It...it just did. I used what I knew about animals and it worked out with Law's help," I answer and shake my head, "He helped me see that animals and humans aren't too diffrent and it just worked out from there,"

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Father asked suddenly causing me to snort.

"Of course," I answer with a raised eyebrow, "Have to get Dumbledeedipshit out of there and improve it. I'm also thinking of driving most of the pureblood bastards insane, but who knows," I shrug at the looks of surprise on their faces until Fenrir and Vali smirked at me, "I do have to finish at least 4 years of Hogwarts in order to take my newts and the only reason my magical Nakama and I are there is because of my Navigator, Luna," I then smirk at them, "Any questions?"

"When will you be back?" Father asked causing me to shrug.

"Based on the total drain and other such factors...three days...maybe four," I answer before shrugging, "Any other questions?"

"Your brothers...and adoptive parents," Zeus looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "May we talk to them?"

"At the moment no," I say causing him to get angry, "Currently everyone is busy, so any other questions?"

"May I take a look at your magic as well as your other energies?" Hecate asked causing me to nod.

"When I get back," I answer causing her to smile, "If you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to what I was doing,"

"What were you doing?" Hermes asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Reading a book," I reply causing him to frown as a smirk emerged onto my face, "What did you think I was doing?"

He stayed quiet while inching away from my mother causing a soft chuckle to escape my lips. I heard footsteps from behind me and glance back to see Shanks. I gave him a soft smile as came to a stop next to me. He looked at the gods with slightly wary eyes and a bright smile on his face as he asked, "What can we do for you?"

I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat at the cheery tone. The Gods relaxed even though Shanks radiated an aura of wariness. Zeus said, "We would like to discuss something with you Mr. Le Roux."

Shanks stiffened before saying, "I'm sorry, but I just came up here to get Kaileara. We need to head back. Luffy wanted to play again."

"Oh dear," I murmur with a fake frightened tone, "He'll destroy the place if we don't hurry,"

Zeus seemed pissed off, but Hera quickly took the situation into her hands, "Then you should get going. We'll talk another day."

I gave her a thankful look as the gods left. She stood before me in a few seconds and I passed the ward line to hug her. She was one of the few Goddesses that actually cared about me before she even met me. I smiled at her and say, "I missed you Granny."

She chuckled and brushed the hair out of my face, "Still disrespectful...how are you feeling, truthfully?"

"I feel after shocks of pain and tiredness only," I answer before my stomach growled, "And I'm hungry enough to eat two horses and three cows,"

She chuckled and released me before saying, "Then go eat. I'll keep Zeus pacified. I assume we'll be invited to the wedding."

"How did yo-" I began only to realize that she had connected the dots, "Yeah...just try to keep them from being idiots,"

"I will," she said before waving and leaving.

I walked over to Shanks and he said, "This will be awkward when they finally come to the island...won't it?"

"Yup," I agree before giving him a smile, "Let's go eat,"

He agreed and we headed back to the palace. He gave me a piggyback ride halfway there causing me to giggle and laugh. We pass a few people and I waved as they chuckled. We made it to the palace and into the dinning room where he sat me next to Law. I leaned into him as the food was brought out and Luffy said, "Let's have a Party!"

"Can't," I say causing him to pout, "I'm too tired to do that,"

He pouted and said, "No fair," Before brightening, "Then we're going to party when you feel better!"

I chuckled and agreed before I began to each. Law chuckled at Luffy before saying, "I will never get used to Strawhat-ya's spontaneous actions."

"He's Luffy," I murmur as I watch him and Usopp make fools of themselves, "It's his job...He'll always be this way and it's a good thing...he heals hearts and keeps people happy...it's why he's our king," I grin softly, "It wasn't the treasure that made him the king...it was his heart...his drive...everything he did...made him the king," I look at Law with a soft smile, "This is why I supported his want to be king...why I didn't side with you,"

"I think I can see it now," He agreed causing me to grin, "Let's spend the time you have here together,"

"Yeah," I agree and drank deeply from my cup, "It's times like this...that I missed the most when we weren't together...fates I love my life!"

**That is the end of that chapter...the reason Luffy will become king is not the treasure, but because of everything he is...Luffy is just special that way. If you don't agree tell me why! Review and lets see how many people are in the same boat as me!**


End file.
